What a Drag
by SVU101
Summary: Or the two big words that gave me a shock. You’re pregnant. I’m pregnant…I should’ve saw this coming. I’m a surgeon for Pete’s sake..welcome to my life! troyellaCOMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

What a Drag…

Chapter one

Gabriella's POV

Words, words and words. That's what we hear all day, but we never really listen to the words that people say. We only listen when they call us a bitch, whore, or I want to break up with you, you're pregnant and a lot more words.

I especially never listen to words…well once in a while, but as I said before it's when people call me a bitch. Or the two big words that gave me a shock.

You're pregnant.

I'm pregnant…I should've saw this coming. I'm a surgeon for Pete's sake, but no I never wore a condom with him. I couldn't even say his name! He broke up with me! For some whore bag!

…I'm saying whore too much today…it's only ten in the morning and I must've said it a millions times. I would have to face him today; he was my boss after all. He would probably call me a whore once he saw my stomach getting bigger and bigger each month…

I hate penis's…they get you into nothing but trouble, but then again I did take part in it…ugh, great he's coming my way! Turn around and act like nothing ever happened! Act causal, like he never stepped into my life, but how was I suppose now act like that?

"Hey, Gabriella." He said as he passed by. I watched him…and sighed. Was I ever going to be back to my old self? Probably not…

Stepping into the locker room I went to my locker to get on my work cloths.

"So?" my best friend asked me. Her name was Taylor and she was also a surgeon.

"Positive." I said getting on my sneakers.

"Positive?" Sharpay Evans another friend of mine.

"Positive."

"What are you going to do? I mean…he's your boss, our boss for that matter." Ryan Evans said. I looked at him dully as I let my foot land on the ground.

"I don't know…I think I might as well, keep it a secret." I said shrugging and closing my locker.

"See you guys around." I said walking out and going to see what cases I had today.

He was in the room again. This wasn't his floor…well it was, but still shouldn't we make a rule. Since he broke up with me he should be on a different floor…

Your probably wondering who this man is…his name is Troy Bolton…what a drag!

A/N….i'm bored and I should probably updating my other stories, but I was wondering what you all thought of this so yeah. I got this idea for Grey's Anatomy, which I love!!

Oh and any ideas for a title?


	2. Chapter 2

What a drag

Chapter 2

Gabriella's POV

February 9th, Thursday

Behind me I could hear my friends talk.

"No, don't say that!" Taylor whispered to Chad, who was right now in a fight with Troy.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because it's rude! Plus you can't just ask someone how sex was." Taylor said to him.

"Wait…why do you want to know how sex was with Troy?" Sharpay asked. I rolled my eyes; did they not know I was right in front of them? We're getting our lunch…fun.

"I don't know, I want to blackmail him."

"Well you can't ask her how sex was. Only we girls can talk about sex." Sharpay noted.

"Wait, but we men can't talk about sex?" Zeke another friend of ours asked.

"Nope." Taylor said shrugging.

I got my food and paid for it. We all walked over to our usual table. I opened my yogurt and started eating it. The table was silent and they all kept stealing glances at me…

Damn it…he's here in the eating place, he shouldn't be here!

"He's here!" Ryan whispered across the table to me. I rolled my eyes and set the spoon in my yogurt and looked at him. He looked down at his tray. Silence once again…

I hate silence; it's like some one's dead…

"Ok, what do you guys want to know?" I asked bringing one knee up to my chest as I ate my yogurt, my yummy strawberry banana yogurt.

"Are you going to tell him?" Ryan asked.

"No."

"Why not I mean hello, he's the father!" Sharpay said to me.

"But it's not like he's going to care. I mean…ok pretend your me." I said to her sitting up in my chair.

"Now say Troy, I'm pregnant."

"Ok, Troy I'm pregnant." Sharpay said.

"Who's pregnant?" we all turned around to my enemy…only if he wasn't. He's so sexy too.

"Uh…I uh…Taylor!" Sharpay yelled.

"Oh you and Chad are pregnant, congrats." Troy said smiling.

"I am not pregnant!" Taylor yelled giving Sharpay a glare. She shrugged and looked nervously at Taylor. I laughed at my friends.

"Actually our Aunt is pregnant…" Ryan said. Troy made a 'O' noise. I smiled a little…oops, sorry this might be inappropriate….I'm keeping my mind shut; yup that's it, no more troy thoughts…

"So how are you Gabriella?" I looked up to him, only to find him holding coffee and staring at me. He knows…oh god he knows! Oh my god I'm going to throw up! Got to get up and find a toilet!

I opened my mouth to say something, but instead of words coming out my bile was coming out. I looked at his scrubs…yup I just threw up on him.

I felt Sharpay and Taylor getting my arms and getting me to a bathroom. After ten minutes of throwing up I leaned against the stall and looked to the entrance of it where my two best friends stood.

"The toilet and I are getting married." I said to them.

"Well you are then is it going to hold the kid for you?" Taylor asked.

"I hate him…him and his sperms…"

"Well, we all hate sperms, especially when they get you pregnant." Taylor said.

"Or when…nope they just plain suck." Sharpay said putting her hands in her white lab coat.

"Ok…I know this isn't funny, but…Troy has vomit on him! This is going to be so funny!" Taylor said.

"Yeah, but you didn't throw up on him." I said looking at him. I stood up and re-did my pony tail. Rinsing my mouth out and washing my hands we walked out of the bathroom. Some one grabbed my arm and pulled me to the side. I looked at Troy and rubbed my temple.

"Can, you two give us a minute." Troy said. It was an order and not a question, they left without question giggling at something. My attention brought back to him. Is aw he was wearing pink scrubs…

"Pink looks good on you." I said turning around.

"Hey are you ok?" he asked walking with me.

"Sure, why wouldn't I be?" I asked with my hands in my white lab coat pocket.

Back at the table…

"Where's Gabi?" Zeke asked.

"Troy wanted to talk to her." Sharpay said.

"He's wearing pink scrubs!" Taylor said bursting out in laughter. The three guys looked at each other then at the two laughing girls.

"Ugh, in other words, he probably wants to get back with her." Taylor said shrugging.

"Bet, you ten bucks, they get back together." Chad said.

"I double that and say tomorrow." Ryan said.

"And I triple that and say next week." Zeke said. They all placed the money in the middle of the table.

"That is so mean!" Taylor said. Sharpay was staring at the money then at the boys…

"I bet they'll get back together in two weeks!" Sharpay said placing fifty dollars on the table.

"Ok this is so wrong on so many levels!" Taylor said pulling out sixty and placing her bet.

With Troy and Gabi, Gabriella's POV

"Because we broke up." He said whispering to me.

"And I should be sad because of that?" I asked him. Ok I ate like half a tub of ice cream and then got sick with the girls forcing me to the doctors to where I am now.

"Well, yeah."

"It was nice seeing you. I'll see you at work." I said walking to my table. I saw my friend sitting around and eating their food. I looked at the money in the middle of the table.

"Uh, what's this?" I asked.

"Did you get back together?" Chad asked.

"No…" I said looking at them. He groaned and handed every one ten bucks.

"Do I want to know?" I asked.

"No not really." Sharpay said with a simple shrug.

I nodded my head.

So basically today was now my worst day ever. Troy, who was around me every second of the day smelled like my puke. I felt bad for him because so many people around here asked him why he did. He didn't tell anyone I puked on him.

Then his whore bag came around and acted all sweet to me, that's when I needed to puke again. I'm glad; my baby didn't like this whore bag.

Ok if I keep saying whore bag, this baby's first words will be, 'whore bag'.

Let's see…names…oh god I'm thinking of names! Well my mother always wanted a baby…well grand son/daughter. I hope it's a girl I couldn't stand a boy. They drive me insane!

This tub is nice and cozy I could sleep here. The bathroom door is opening and in comes my group of friends and getting their tooth brush. They all are now brushing there teeth and looking at me…

Yes we all live in the same house.

"What?" I asked…plain and simple.

"Well…" Taylor started saying.

"Some one called…." Sharpay said…great their finishing each other's sentence game is on.

"And…" Ryan said.

"It was you're…" Chad said.

"Mother." Zeke finished.

"What did she want?"

"Well, she wants to know if she could come over for dinner tomorrow, since its Friday and all." Sharpay said spitting out the tooth paste.

Dinner…that means we have to clean, I don't want to clean. I want to sleep. Sleep and sleep.

So we went to bed…I wonder if sleep was a name.

I could name the kid sleep.

February 10th Friday…

I'm pregnant….CRAP!

Alarm clocks suck! I hate it, I hate it, and I hate it! Opening one eye I hit the alarm clock and shut my eye to sleep some more, but no having roommates means, they wake you up. My bedroom door slammed open and in came Taylor and Ryan. Taylor was eating Lucky charms from the box.

"Get up." She said form her spot.

"No!" I mumbled into my pillow.

"Come on we have lives to save!" she said.

"So?"

"So, you can't just take a day off from saving lives! We're interns in training for surgeons!" she said with her mouth full.

"You're supposed to help here!" she yelled at Ryan.

"Ok! Uh Gabi, get your butt up!" he yelled.

"NO!" I yelled. I heard them leave and close my door. I smiled and snuggled back into my pillows.

I thought they left I was a happy bee when they left.

"Ok, get your skinny ass up." Sharpay said opening my bedroom.

Crap, they didn't leave…

"No."

"…Ok you have a feeling?" I turned over in my bed.

"Yes."

"What kind of feeling?" she asked me.

"Like I might die."

"What Today, tomorrow, what in fifty years? Now we're late! Come get up!"

"Sharpay!"

"Ok, fine, this is me being supportive." She said sitting down and flipping her hair.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'm totally supportive."

"Ok, so the man I thought I loved chooses and stinky whore bag over me! He didn't care. He was the one having sex with me! He got me pregnant! And…I want a puppy." I said looking at her. I looked at Sharpay and she rolled her eyes. she got up on my bed and ripped my covers off of me.

"What ever, every one has problems, now get your ass out of bed and get to work." She said. When I didn't move she added her own little thing.

"Move!" she kicked my butt three times and before I knew it I was getting out of bed and gabbing my coat and shoes. I walked to my door and opened it only to find my friends' in the hallways acting like they weren't listening.

"Wait, I need to go to my husband!" I said dropping my things and running into my bathroom.

"Her husband?" Ryan asked.

"Her toilet." Taylor said nodding her head.

A/n Thank you all who reviewed the last chapter!

Butterflygoodbye- LOL that would be a funny chapter! LOL

HSMandChelseaFCfan thank you for reviewing!

Swizzlet-Schiz and thank you for reviewing too!

Elise Efron aaww thank you! Lol and I have to thank Grey's Anatomy for this idea, so yeah lol.

Katiedabest heres your update:)

Haloangel504 lol hating penises are going to be big in this story.

If you all have any ideas for the story I would love to hear them:)


	3. Chapter 3

What a drag

Chapter three

Gabriella's POV

February 10th Friday

The locker room is where we all gossiped. I don't know why, but we do.

"No, but I thought she got HIV from Phil." Ryan said.

"Nope, she got it from Tommy." Chad said giving out a snort.

"You know sometimes, you guys gossip more then we do." Taylor said looking at the guys.

"Uh-oh we've been hanging around you girls too much!" Zeke said looking at the guys.

"I say that we've done well." Sharpay said nodding her head.

"Hey, are you ok?" some one poked me…I would get them back, but I was sleepy. I was lying on the bench we had in the locker room.

"I miss my bed." I cried to them.

"Oh shut up with your bed!" Sharpay said looking at me. I shrugged and smiled.

"She's smiling…and it's scaring me!" Chad whispered to the group. I sat up and looked at them.

"You all are meanies! I mean I'm pre-." I was saying, but in came Troy, our boss…

"So, how's your aunt?" he asked Sharpay.

"Uh…why?"

"Isn't she pregnant?"

"Oh my god! Shar, you didn't tell us?" Chad asked from the bench where he was putting on his shoe.

"She's doing great." Sharpay said smiling. Troy smiled and looked at me. I just stared at him. He couldn't do this to me. I mean it's almost as if he gets hotter every day…he's doing this to tease me…how dare he.

He nodded his head and went back outside.

"I think my husband is calling me again." I said mumbling looking into space.

"Ok the husband thing is scaring me." Zeke said nodding his head and closing his locker.

"It scares me too, but it's the only one who accepts me." I said shrugging.

"It's her hormones…I hope." Sharpay said staring at me.

"Hormones suck. If I didn't have them I wouldn't have had the urge to have sex with Troy." I said looking at Taylor.

"Sex, is normal." She said nodding her head.

"No more sex for me. I'm going to be no more sex."

"You can't so that." Sharpay said.

"I can and I will." I said standing up and walking out.

"Girls are weird." Ryan said.

"But you are too." I yelled to him.

So Shar is now giving out a full detail of a patient to Troy. Stupid training. Why am I here with him? I need to sleep…land of sleep that sounds so good right now.

"Ok. We're done now just go about and do your cases. If you need me just page me." He said walking out the door and touching my shoulder as he passed me.

"It against the rules." I said, just out of the bloom.

"What is?" Chad asked.

"I don't know…" I said shrugging and walking off.

With Chad, Chad's POV

Well I think I saw a rat on the side of the street on the way to work this morning, it wasn't fun. Gabi wouldn't get out of bed that was funny. This case is so boring. This kid just has a broken arm. I want to scrub in a surgery. Like last week, that was a good one.

Do-da, do-da and we go round and round and round and I have to shut up.

"Chad, I was looking everywhere for you!" I looked ap and saw my boss/best friend/ex-best friend.

"What do you want?" I asked, trying to sound like I didn't care, but I did…I think, wait no I'm on Gabriella's side.

"Do you know what's wrong with Gabriella?" he asked me.

"Why do you want to know, you broke up with her. Plus you lost me forty bucks yesterday."

"How did I loose you forty bucks? So I can still care about her."

"You made me bet. And none of your business."

"How did I make you bet?"

"You did."

"When?"

"Yesterday at lunch after Gabi threw up on you."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did. I have the group as proof."

"But I didn't make you bet!"

"Leave me alone, you owe me forty bucks." I said to him.

"But I didn't make you bet!"

"Dude, just admit it!"

"Ok, fine I made you bet."

"Good now give me the forty buck you owe." I said holding out my hand. Troy rolled his eyes and went into his pocket and got forty bucks. He handed it to me and I put it in the picket of my scrubs.

"Now tell me."

"No."

"Chad!"

"What? What did I do this time? I was just doing my work!" I said to him.

"Chad!"

"What?!"

"Tell me or I'm firing you!"

"You wouldn't do that…would you?"

"Tell me what's wrong with Gabriella."

"She's sick…with the flu!" I said starting to get nervous.

"And?"

"And nothing, oh but she did sleep with that guy Steve from the bar two nights after you two broke up…maybe he baby is his." I said looking down at the ground thinking.

"Baby? What baby?"

"Baby…hello where have you been g-…wait I mean what baby? Where there's a baby here?" I asked.

"You said there was a baby."

"No, I don't know any baby, but I did once, but it peed in my face, I was five and it was my little brother…what an evil baby! Dude I swear it was planning on killing me!"

"Chad, who's pregnant?"

"Jeez, what's with all these questions? I'm hungry…"

"Chad, if you don't tell me then I'll starve you!"

"You can't starve me."

"I'll fi-."

"NO! Don't say that evil word! That's a VERY, VERY BAD WORD!"

"Well tell me who's pregnant."

"Ok, fine I'll tell you. Man I tried to stop her, but it's your mother."

"My mother is seventy."

"She is? Man that means we're getting old too!"

"CHAD!"

"GABRIELLA!" I yelled scared.

"Gabriella is pregnant?"

"Well yeah, but it's yours, but then again it could be Steve's." is aid.

"Thanks for telling me."

"Wait! CRAP! Dude no! You can't know! Wait I'll do a spell on you! Uh…I uh…oh I'm in trouble! You have to hide me from Gabi! She's going to kill me!" I yelled.

Man why is it me? I always let things slip without noticing it! I'm going to be dead in ten minutes.

I looked as Troy ran to find Gabriella.

I'm going to go hide…

A/N…..that's all for now:)

I want to THANK HSMandChelseaFCfan for this idea of Chad slipping the pregnancy out. Lol thank you!

Elise Efron oh if you marry a toilet can I be the maid of honor?

Swizzlet-Schiz lol glad you find it funny!

Butterflygoodbye hehe my friends and I do the bets all the time! But were like, 50 cent and that's it!

xXxzanessa-jiley-4lifexXx thanks for reviewing!

Haloangel504 hehe I hope you like the slipping out part

harry-fan14 thank you! I like being the different story person.

xXJust.Like.ThatXx I updated!

Goldhilaryfan hehe! I try!

WhenPicklesFly that would be scary if he did I mean like….really funny now that you think of it. hehe!

corbinbleuis4evasexc Glad you find it great!


	4. Chapter 4

What a drag

Chapter 4

Gabriella's POV

February 10th, Friday

Something's wrong…I can feel it. Something happened and boy if only this was a dream.

"So how are you doing today, Mr. Donald?" I asked the elderly man as I checked his heart rate.

"Well, I feel better then ever." He said nodding. I smiled at him, he was so nice. I got his clip board and started to write something down.

"Something is different about you." I looked up at him.

"Nothing is different. I'm the same person as I was yesterday and the many days before that." I said smiling at him. Boy he knew me…creepy.

"You're pregnant!" he said finally.

"I'm not pregnant Mr. Donald. I'll check on you later." I said smiling at him and walking out the door.

All the cases we have today are the people with flu's…boo.

"Gabriella!" uh-oh…it's HIM! Walk fast, really fast like you never heard him.

"Gabriella, wait up!" Door! Ah-hah!

I walked up to the door and open and get in it…it's the janitor's closet…great. The door opened again and closed. In came Dr. Bolton…poop.

"Are you pregnant?" he asked…

"Well nice to see you too." I said. Then I noticed this was a small closet. I was touching his chest well more like against it.

"Are you pregnant with my kid?"

"If I was pregnant do you think I would be here right now?"

"Gabriella."

"No, I'm not pregnant."

"Are you sure because Chad said you were."

"Chad said I was pregnant?! Why that little bitch! You know what I bet you this kids first word will be a very bad word!" I yelled, my hand going to the door.

"So you are pregnant, is it mine?"

"NO! Well yeah, but shut up! I have kill someone!" I yelled at him and running out of the closet before he could get me.

Sharpay!

"Sharpay!" I called out. She was sitting on a bed looking bored.

"What's wrong? If you want this bed, go find your own." She said looking at me.

"No, have you seen Chad?"

"Yeah, he was running like a maniac, surprised Chef hasn't got to him yet, or Troy. I asked him what was wrong and all he said was, baby have to go, kill me! I let him be. You know how crazy he is." She said shrugging.

"He told Troy I'm pregnant!" I yelled. I looked around, no one heard me thank god.

"He WHAT? Did Troy find you yet?" she asked jumping off the bed and walking around with me.

"Yeah! Come one just tell the group and if you find him, page me!" I said walking off in another direction.

With Sharpay, Sharpay's POV

Well, Chad's in trouble…it'll be fun to watch Gabriella kill him which reminds me! I must make popcorn. Uh-oh I spy with my little eye and afro popping out!

"So, do think she'll kill you slowly or what?" I asked him leaning against a wall.

"Sharpay, it was an accident I swear! Just hide me please! I'm too young to die!" he said looking up at me.

"Ah, what the heck, go hide, this is entertaining to me, instead of an old man snoring." I said shrugging. He got up and ran off.

I shrugged and walked off like nothing was wrong. Do-da, do-da. Oh look Taylor! Should I tell her…nah…

"Hi, Troy." I said passing by him.

"Wait, where's Gabriella?" he asked stopping me.

"Well last time I saw her she was mad." I said shrugging.

"Ok, where is she? And please don't go through this game, I've done it with Chad already." He said begging.

"Well, Bolton, I'm deeply offended! You think I would play a game when there are people and lives to save? Nope I'm all plain and serious. Oh which reminds me, I have all my paperwork done, so can I have a new case? Maybe this time not a flu case." I said looking at him. He looked worried.

"Yo, goggle eye boy" I said snapping my fingers.

"Ok, here, here's a case." he said just handing me the clip board he hand in his hands. He ran off and I opened the clip board.

Open heart surgery.

"Eh, at least I get to scrub in." I said to myself and walked happily about the hospital helping.

With Zeke and Ryan…NO one's POV

"Well, I still think we should ask Troy." Ryan said arguing with Zeke, once more.

"No!"

"Guys! HIDE ME!" Both boys looked to find Chad running towards them.

"What do you think he did this time?" Zeke asked Ryan.

"Beats me…"

"Look, hide me from Gabriella! She's going to kill me!" he said on his knees and folding his hands.

"What did you do?"

"I told Troy she's pregnant, but it was a mistake!"

Gabriella's POV

I turned the corner and saw Chad on his knees begging to Ryan and Zeke.

"YOU!" I yelled. I didn't care who heard me1 I was raging! I started wlaking towards him, he looked scared.

"I'm sorry!" was the first thing that came from his mouth as I reached him.

"You told him! Now he's going to look for me all day! I have to work with this guy Chad!"

"Well you didn't really care, when you guys were having sex! Which by the way you still have to tell me how it went! I need blackmail!" he said still on the ground.

"What's going on here?"

Shit, oh shit! We need an excuse!

"Hi, Chef." I said turning around slowly.

"What brings you to this floor?" Ryan asked.

"Well, some people said there were two of my interns running around." He said looking at me and Chad.

"Well, Chad kind of did something…" I said to the chef.

"What all I did was say to troy you're pregnant!" Chad said standing up.

Oh my god…

"You're pregnant? Well congratulations." The Chef said.

"Thank you Chef." I said putting on a fake smile on.

"Now, go back to work." He said walking away.

"Chad's in trouble!" Ryan and Zeke sang. I looked at them and they ran away.

"You told the chef I'm pregnant!" I yelled.

"I'm sorry! But, he's your godfather! He should know!" Chad said looking at me.

It was true, the chef was my godfather…but I don't like to think of him as my godfather at work. Worse part is, he was married and my parents were married. My dad and he were best friends. My mom and he had an affair, which is why my father left us.

"SO?"

"Ok, Ms. Cranky pants, I know you're pregnant, but you have to calm down!" he said.

"You know what! I hate you! Just…oh man!" I said. I went over to a wall and slid down it. Chad sat next to me.

"I'm really sorry." He said in a soft voice. I looked at him.

"I know, I shouldn't have told you. You can't keep a secret." I said shrugging.

"Well, that's plain mean."

"Baby."

"I am not a baby!" he defended.

"No the baby is talking not me." I said staring into space.

"It's not a baby yet."

"Do not say it's a fetus. I hate that word."

"But it's the same as baby."

"Chad."

"Ok…your acting normal…."

"I know it scares me too…"

"Good."

"Yeah…"

"Question, can I be the godfather?"

"Chad, I'm afraid to let you near it."

"Ok…"

"I want my husband…"

"I want my wife…"

"You have a wife?"

"Well, not yet…"

"You don't mean?"

"Yes, I mean that…"

"Oh my god! Chad!" I said looking at him in surprise.

"I feel sick…can I borrow your husband?"

"Go right ahead." I said as he stood up to go to the bathroom. I watched him walk away…

Baa-boom….

Later on at their house

"Ok, everywhere is cleaned?" I asked Zeke.

"Yeah, everywhere is cleaned. And the food is ready." He said.

"Ok and we don't mention my pregnancy, do you hear me?" I said glaring at Chad.

"Yes, Ma'am!"

"You know you shouldn't leave the front door open, sweetie. Anyone can come in and do whatsoever."

Great…she's here.

"Mom, hi!" I said turning around and giving her a hug. She walked into the kitchen and I walked over to the gang where they were sitting on the stairs.

"In two minutes get me the alcohol!" I said as they all got up and went into the kitchen with me.

"Who cooked?" she asked looking at the food.

"Oh, I did ma'am." Zeke said raising his hand.

"It looks horrible." She said.

"Told you she was evil." I said whispering to my friends.

"Uh with all do respect I don't think its you to judge." He said.

"Gabriella, what's wrong with you. You look like you put on weight." She said. I looked down…I did go up a pants size do to my junk food marathon a week ago.

Why was she here? I couldn't she be out with…with her books?

"Yes, mom I did." I said walking over to the counter and going to get a pickle. She slapped my hand away.

"Ow…"

"No food."

"What?"

"Wait until eight when we usually eat dinner."

"But we usually eat dinner whenever." Sharpay said looking at me with a sad face.

"Well tonight you don't." We all walked up the stairs and fell on my bed.

"Your mother is mean." Ryan mumbled.

"I know, but what can I do?" I asked them.

"This was supposed to be pizza night!" Taylor said.

"And movie night."

"I want my snuggles." Chad said.

"What?" I was sitting up with my elbows.

"Yeah, my mom threw it out…" he said trailing off.

"Kids! Kids!" my mother yelled

"She's coming back!" Zeke said rolling over and grabbing my pillow.

"You know what I just noticed, is that penis are blue…" Ryan said.

"What?" Sharpay asked sitting up. 

"They are, when you paint them…"Chad said

"EW!" all three of us girls yelled, but Zeke just laughed.

"What are you all doing in bed and on top of eachother?" I looked up, mother was back.

"AHHHH!" I let out a loud groan.

"What was that young lady?"

"HUSBAND!! HUSBAND!!! I want my HUBAND" I yelling, pushing Zekes feet off of me and running to my bathroom.

"Who's her husband?"

"Uh…well you see-." Chad was saying.

"NO!" Taylor said jumping over and landing on him to shut him up.

"OW! My back!" Chad yelled.

I'm back! What happened?" I said coming out of the bathroom.

"You have a husband…."

"Oh, look mom its eight ten!" I said pushing my mom out my bedroom.

So dinner was quiet…

The food sucked and I think I saw Chad put it down his pants…ew

So now were all laying on the floor in the bathroom in the hallway. we were throwing up form the food, but Chad wasn't he didn't eat the food, but he did have to shower.

"What do you think she put in it?" Sharpay asked.

"I don't know, I told you to get the alcohol out, but nooo. Yeah and when my mom gave me a glass of wine and I was about to sip it you all went NO! And jump at me! What was with that? My mother yelled at us people!" I said to them.

"Why are we laying on the floor?" Taylor asked.

"I don't know, but I ike it!" Zeke said.

"He's falling asleep." Ryan said.

"Chad?" I yelled…

"POOP!" he yelled back.

"I don't like poop."

"Hey when you give birth don't you think it'll hurt?" Chad asked.

"Uh…don't say that!" I yelled at him.

"What I'm just saying!" he said.

"You know what would be so funny! A guy pushing a baby out of his penis…" Sharpay said trailing off.

"Nuh-uh that's just plain cruel!" Zeke said.

"No it's not!" Sharpay yelled.

"OH SHUT UP!" I yelled.

"Jeez…how far along are you?" Taylor asked me.

I turned my head towards her.

"Two months. I have seven more to go!" I said to her.

"Ha-ha!" they all laughed at me.

"That is so wrong!" I said standing up and getting the new tooth paste bottle and squeezing it out on them.

"Oh my god!" Sharpay said squealing.

"Oops." I said walking out and into my room.

"I DON'T WANT KID!" I yelled flopping onto my bed.

"GET OVER IT!" They all yelled.

Boo…

A/N ok so this wasn't really funny…eh.

Thank you!

Butterflygoodbye I never heard of it…I'll check it out:)

Haloangel504 LOL I know right!

HSM-LUVER94 here's your update!

Amalta I love my Chad lol

harry-fan14 the hyperness rocks!

Hollywood Rose I watche dit and my sister was yelling like Fuck no! get back on here! Lol do I love that show!!!

Elise Efron haha yay! Oh and I think it will look like troy!

Larabaybee I'm a weird person hehe

HSMandChelseaFCfan lol Chad is my funny bunny!

Katiedabest lol well there's yelling in there.

funky-monkey-93 heres your update!

WhenPicklesFly I don't know I just picked Steve. The locker room is where they put there scrubs on over their cloths. :)

xFabulosa here's your update

HighSchoolMusicalHearts I was thinking of marrying my toilet during my stomach virus so I was like hmm. Lol.

Swizzlet-Schiz thank you!

Purpleribbions aww thank you!

Crystal hehe!!!


	5. Chapter 5

What a drag

Chapter 5

Gabriella's POV

February 14th Tuesday

Ok…hmmm everyone is love wrecked today. I saw three nurses and two men cry. The others were perky…

Some how some one told EVERYONE that I was pregnant! So every time I see people there saying congratulations. I have been avoiding Troy for the past four days, but he did catch me at times, which sucked he always wanted to talk. Talking is no fun…ok I'm lying.

I sat in the chair watching them perform an open heart surgery. We were all watching through the class. It was tradition that we did this and it was a fun one. Sharpay was actually scrubbing in for this. I held a lollipop shaped heart in my hand as I watched them open Matt, the guy who was getting the surgery.

"So what are you doing tonight?" I heard Taylor asked me.

"I am going to go home and eat as much as I can and put on my headphones to block out the moans and groans that will be coming from you, Chad and Sharpay and Zeke." I said pooping in my lollipop.

"Ew…" she said looking at me.

"I know." I said shrugging with my lollipop in my mouth. I looked at the door as Chad walked in with a red looking Ryan.

"What happened with you?" Taylor asked. He just sat down not answering.

"Ok, you know Kelsi Neilson, the nurse?" Zeke asked us. We nodded our heads.

"Well, he asked her out."

"What did she say?" I asked.

"Yes…she said yes…" Ryan said staring into space.

"And you're not happy because…?" I asked shaking my head.

"Because what am I suppose to do?" he asked.

"Uhh…well…oh flowers!" Taylor said.

"Oh and a very nice dinner!" I said pointing to him.

"WAIT! Just if you bring her home for…desert warn me so I can just blast my music louder." I said to him. He nodded his head and we all turned back to the surgery that was being performed…

"Montez, can I speak to you?" Frank another intern asked me. I shrugged as is sucked on my lollop (I know I spelt it that way) we all watched him as he took a seat next to me.

"Ok, so my ex, Michael is in town and he wants to go out." He said explaining to me.

"Wait, you're gay?" Taylor asked. I waved my hand at her "Shh-ing" her.

"Do I go out with him or no?"

"Uh…I don't know…is he hot?" I asked him. He nodded his head.

"Then go for it dude!" I said raising an arm. He smiled at me and got up and left.

"He's gay?" Zeke asked.

"Yeah…didn't you know? He was hitting on you last week!" I said to Zeke

"He was?" he asked completely clueless.

"Oh yeah!!!" Ryan said clapping his hands. I shook my head.

"So when's the next appointment?" Taylor asked me.

"Well, next month." I said shrugging. I could hear Zeke and Ryan talking…some one was missing…

"Where's Chad?"

"Oh he has to stay with Kelly."

"You mean the pregnant patient?" I asked. She nodded her head…poor Chad…

So an hour later we had to go back to work and work was boring. I nearly fell, twice, but Troy, somehow always knew where I was…grrr…

I was turning the corner when I bumped into someone and fell on my butt, thankfully Troy was not there.

"I am so sorry!"

I looked up and saw Callie…Troy's new girlfriend. I smiled and took her hand as she pulled me up.

"I didn't hurt the baby did I?" she asked looking to see if I had any injuries…

"I'm not a glass doll!" I said to her.

"I know, I'm sorry, it's just I didn't want to hurt the baby." She said.

"I know…I'm sorry, I snapped at ten people today…I know your caring, but it's hard for me…with you being with Troy and …" I said trialing off looking at my fingers. She's such a faker…watch in a minute or two you'll see the REAL side of her. I'm just playing along with her.

"Yeah, I know I can tell…so uh…" she said looking around. I looked at her…she seemed nervous.

"Can we talk in private?" she asked me. I nodded my head and we went into a room. We looked at the two beds. One was empty and one had an old man sleeping.

"Ok, so here's the deal." She said…You see! She was all innocent in the hallway, but once we're alone its Mrs. GRRRR!

"Stay away from Troy and me. I know that baby isn't his, or stop saying it s!"

"I didn't even want him to know! Plus it is his!" I said crossing my arms under my chest.

"How, you had sex with a guy named Steve two nights after you broke up." She said sneering…I'm going to kill Chad.

"We used a condom! Just leave me a lone! I'm not the one that sneaks out and cheats on him!" I yelled opening the door and walking out. I'm mad and when I'm mad I need to yell at someone. I saw Troy and started walking towards him, but Sharpay stopped me.

"Breathe in and out!" she warned me.

"Where did you come form?" I asked keeping my eye on Troy.

"It doesn't matter; the stress isn't good for this kid." She said to me.

"I need to tell him." I said to her.

"About?"

"About Callie cheating on him!" I whispered to her.

"Gabi, you can't! He hurt you let him get hurt." She said putting her hands on my shoulders and forcing me to look at her.

"I can't…" I said trailing off. Oh shit…I know that voice. Really I heard that voice so many times when I was little!

"Gabriella Montez!" Sharpay and I both looked to my left. We saw a very mad looking mom, my mom.

"You're pregnant! I just had your OYBGN call me asking when you could set another appointment up, saying she couldn't reach you at the house. You never told me!" she said yelling. She started walking towards us. I looked at Troy who was watching my mom.

"Ok, one….two….three!" I said grabbing Sharpay's hand and taking off.

Ok I know your all saying running is bad for the baby, well this is an emergency.

"Gabriella Anne Catherine Montez!" I looked over my shoulder. She looked so pissed. Oh well I wanted to be safe!

Finally after five minutes of running and going to the third floor we collapsed in the elevator, luckily it was empty.

"Oh my god!" Sharpay said between breaths.

"I know, but what do you expect?" I asked.

"No what I mean is, you just ran! You can't run while pregnant!" she yelled at me…

I looked at her.

"Meanie…" I said looking at the doors as they opened. In stepped the Chief. He looked at us confused.

"Hi, Chief." I said smiling to him.

"What are you two doing on the floor?" he asked us as the doors closed.

"Uh…mom found out about the baby…" I said standing up with Sharpay. He nodded his head and didn't say anything, thank god, too.

I went about with my mother beeping my pager and calling my cell phone and calling the hospital, it was pretty annoying hearing, Gabriella Montez please come to the desk, you have a call on line four or line something over the speaker all day.

I walked down the hall and placing a clip board on the nurse's desk to let her see what he can and cannot eat and what the person's treatment was. I looked the clock that hung on the wall.

It was five, and I was free. I walked to my locker and sat down on the bench, just staring at my locker.

I was tired…and goofed.

My mom just had to come didn't she? She just had to yell it across the hallway!

I got up and opened my locker taking my scrubs off and putting on my jacket. (they wear there cloths under the scrubs)

"You know, you can't be alone on Valentine's Day." I looked at the door and saw Bolton standing there.

"Troy, you dumped me! You have a girlfriend." I said putting on my watch.

"Look, just dinner, so we can talk this out. I want to talk about this kid."

"Don't you have plans with Callie?" I asked him putting my coat on.

"No, she's going to her brother's engagement party."

Yes or no…

I am hungry…

But he broke up with ME!

Ok I am so going to regret this!

"Ok." I said closing my locker.

February 15th Wednesday, six in the morning

Chad's POV

I walked downstairs tiredly into the kitchen where everyone was getting ready.

"Where's loopy head?" I asked, referring to Gabi.

"I don't know, she didn't come home last night." Sharpay said sitting down with her coffee.

"I heard she went with Troy to dinner." Zeke said with his mouth full of cereal.

"Ze-." I was cute off with the phone ringing.

"Hello?" I asked picking it up.

_Chad, is Gabriella there?_

"No, Michael she's not, do you need help?" I asked my gay friend.

_I slept with him!_

"You mean…." I said trailing off. Oh yeah I was spending too much time with the girls.

_Yeah, I don't know what to do…_

"Run…"

_This is my apartment…_

"Oh then dude I have no idea…uhh wake him up and throw him out."

"_Ok, ok, ok! Uhhh tell Gabriella I called!" _

He said hanging up.

"Who was that?" Taylor asked popping in a sliced apple in her mouth.

"Michael, he slept with his ex." I said looking at them. they all nodded their heads knowing what I was talking about. I sat down and we were all silent…

"We all got laid last night didn't we?" Ryan asked.

"Yup." They all replied.

"Ok, why did you all say that? Now I have thoughts in my head!" I said to them.

"Where's Kelsi?" Sharpay asked ignoring my comment.

"She went home." Ryan said. Right then the phone rang and I picked it up once again. Only the first thing I heard was…

"I slept with him!"

A/N…HAPPY Valentine's Day!! lol.

HSMandChelseaFCfan thank you lol.

harry-fan14 LOL moms are a different story.

Butterflygoodbye I checked it out and LOVED it! thank you for recommending it!

Haloangel504 it would be interesting with a man squeezing a baby out of his penis…yeha I wasn't joking with that lol.

Swizzlet-Schiz LOL I used that in math class yesterday my teacher thought I was insane!

Katiedabest no that's why Sharpay kept stealing it from her.

xFabulosa thank you and heres your chapter!

Thank you all who reviewed!!


	6. Chapter 6

Gabriella's POV

Uh-oh I feel some bile coming up. Open eyes Gabriella, come on open your eyes…what do you think my chances are of falling or bumping into something with my eyes closed? Yeah I thought so too. I opened my eyes…there's hair in my face, oh shit! I grabbed a sheet and wrapped it around me. I looked around. Awe man why couldn't it be someone I didn't know! Why did it have to be him? I heard him move and yawn. I looked at him hoping he wouldn't wake up. He didn't.

Cloths…cloths where the hell are my damn cloths? OH! There they are. I grabbed them and ran to the bathroom. As usually it was neat…jeez how did I ever date him? Ok cell phone. I dialed the house phone number. I heard the ringing stop.

"I slept with him!" I whispered into the phone.

"You slept with who?" I heard Chad asked on the other line.

"Who slept with who?" I heard Taylor ask in the background.

"I don't know. Gabi slept with someone now shut up!" I rolled my eyes.

"Chad I need you to come get me. I'm at Troy's." I said started to get dressed.

"Wait, you slept with Troy?" he asked.

"She what?" I heard Sharpay yell.

"Ok, listen come on before he wakes up!" I said into the phone.

"How the hell did you sleep with him? Wait did you drink?"

"NO! I'm pregnant even though I was dying for one. All I remember is him inviting me up to see his new puppy. You know how I like puppies." I said into the phone.

"You and puppies!"

"Look get your ass here now! I still need to shower hurry!" I said hanging up the phone and pulling my shirt over my head. I opened the bathroom door and looked into his room, still sleeping, jeez he sleeps too much. Now remember we tiptoe out of here Gabi. I opened the door and tiptoed out and out of his apartment. I closed the door behind my back and closed my eyes. I'm free. Uh-oh I hear movement in his apartment, run!

I started running towards the end of the hall where the elevator was. I pressed the down button and drummed my fingers against my thought…jeez these take too long! I looked back at his apartment door as it opened. Ding! YES! I run into the elevator and kept pressing the lobby button thing.

"Damn it come on." I said out loud. The doors finally closed. I turned around and looked at the people who were staring at me.

"Um, husband wanted to give me a good-bye kiss, but his breath was icky so I was trying to get away from him." I said looking at everyone. "Ok, silence is good I mean it's all good. We can all be quiet or friends for that matter." The doors opened and I rushed out…well I ran out. I ran down the steps and into the car we all shared.

"Thank you so much!" I said getting into the car as he drove off.

"No problem, but everyone is going to start asking questions, like how the hell did you sleep with him?" he asked me.

"I don't know, I remember dinner and talking and puppies." I said staring out the window.

"Well, let's just say today hasn't even begun and there's drama."

Two hours later in the locker room

"I still don't get it; I mean how did you sleep with him? You were supposed to be…I don't know… no sex. You said yesterday no more sex." Taylor said pulling her scrub shirt over her head.

"I don't know! Jeez all I know is that I'm pregnant and it sucks!" I said holding my stomach sitting against the lockers.

"That's what you get from sex." Sharpay said tying her sneakers.

"Why is our conversations always filled with sex?" I asked. It was true…

"Beats me, oh your mom called about sixteen times last night." Ryan said.

"Great, I need her around me." The door opened and I looked at it. It was Troy and he was looking around. I got on all fours and crawled over to the showers.

"Has anyone seen Montez?" I heard Troy ask everyone.

"Oh, she wasn't feeling well with the morning sickness." Chad said. I heard a smack.

"What? He already knows about the damn baby!" Chad let out.

"Um, thanks, but if she does come in page me." He said walking out. I got up and walked out of the showers.

"I don't like working in the same hospital with him." I said leaning against a locker.

"Well get us to it, because our shifts start now." Sharpay said smiling and pulling her hair into a messy bun as we all walked out.

"Montez, I thought you were out."

Great…it's like he's following me!

"I feel much more better." I said turning around to meet with his eyes.

"Well I was wondering if we could talk for a minute."

Now this is a good time for a patient to come in. I looked at the doors, ah-hah! There's a patient. I walked over to where Doctor Neal's was standing.

"…Women in her late forties. She has a head injury and a broken arm." A man said.

"Ok, let's get her into the ER. Do we know her name?" a nurse asked. I looked down at the patient that was in the stretcher.

"No, not yet."

"Her name is Caroline Montez, she's forty-eight." I said to them.

That was my mother, my mother on that stretcher. My mother that was bleeding…

A/N so I know short chapter, but I didn't know how to do this chapter! This is going to be my last post till Monday because of a project that is due rolls eyes

So if anyone has any ideas they will be greatly appreciated! Oh and if anyone watched Grey's Anatomy tonight then you will all know she's alive1 but her mother died…which got me crying and oh with denny and izzy part! Now that got me dead crying! Lol

Thank you all who are reviewing and I hope you all are going to review this chapter:) thank you!


	7. Chapter 7

What a Drag Chapter 7

Gabriella's POV

Oh god…oh boy….

I turned around right on my heels and ran to the nearest empty room. Oh my…oh…I have to stop saying oh. My mother…oh god.

I walked over to the other side of the room and slid down the wall and brought my knees up to my chest and laid my head on them and started to cry softly. I could hear the door open softly and then close. Footsteps…it was Troy. I knew his footsteps form anywhere.

"Hey how are you doing?" he asked rubbing my back. I closed my eyes for s minute. The warmth of his hand brought a shiver running through my body, but it was a good shiver. I lifted my head and wiped my tears away.

"How do you think I feel? My mother is in this hospital! She had a broken arm and probably a head concussion! I don't know what to do! I'm lost for once in my life I'm lost. Well I was lost when I went to the doctors and found out I was pregnant, but that's a different story, this is now. And right now my mother is in the ER and god only knows what's going to happen to her! I mean I didn't even tell her about the baby! Her grandchild! Hell I didn't even tell her about you! There are a million things I never told her and want to tell her! But no I can't because I'm just afraid! I'm an idiot! Yeah did you know I smoked her packed of cigarettes once, yeah I smoked. I even dyed my hair when I went to Spain with my friends for a week, but then I dyed it back before I came back because I was afraid. What am I going to do? Do I call my father? Does my mother want my father here? I can't call him! He's so…I just don't want to call him if she wants him here." I said pulling my chin in my hand.

"Well, that was a lot to say, but…why didn't you tell your mom about us?"

"Because you were a dope. You are a looser. Your penis got me pregnant! That's why I didn't tell her."

"It's not really my fault you know."

"Shut up! And keep your hands off of me and keep your penis in your pants!" I said shrugging his hand off my back and standing up. I walked over tot eh door and walked into the hallways. I looked around the hallways. They were big…white…filled with people. I looked into a room and saw Sharpay checking her patients' heart and stuff. I walked in and stood next to her.

"Ok, good you're all set. I'll just get a doctor to come right in and he'll take you from there." She said walking out of the room with me.

"So what's up." she said.

"My mom's in the hospital. She has a broken arm and a head injury." I said staring at the tiles as we walked.

"Oh my god what happened?"

"I don't know I ran off too scared to even know what happened." I said shrugging as we went into an empty hallway and sitting on a hospital bed.

"Well do you want me to go ask?"

"No, I'll just let them page me or something when they need me."

Silence took over us and it was heavy, but I didn't even notice it. I was just tired and so tired. And I'm stressed!

"So you think she'll be happy when I tell her about the baby?" I asked.

"But she already knows abut the baby."

"But if I told her that I was having a baby with Troy, do you think she'll like that?"

"She would, but you and Troy are done for remember."

"It's his fault not mine. All I did was well….take part in the sex, but his was the biggest part. I mean he had to do all the stuff. Did you know the first time we had sex together he was so bad I faked an orgasm!" I looked at her. it looked like she was gagging.

"Um, Gabi I know were like sisters, but no, don't tell me about that stuff."

"But the other day you said we girls could talk about sex. This is me talking about sex!"

"Gabi there you are!" our heads turned to Zeke running towards us.

"What?" I asked him

"Your mother had asked me to find you and give you this." He said handing me a folder. I took it and looked through it.

"It's her will…her dying will. Why would she give me her will? She's not dead and she won't die. It's only a broken arm and a head injury." I said closing the floder on my lap. I looked at Zeke.

"Right?" I asked him.

"Um, Chief also wanted me to tell you that it's much more serious."

Serious…more serious then a head injury and other stuff.

"Wait, what's wrong with her?" I asked him.

"Well, her heart stopped for five minutes, but they managed to get it beating again. Uh, there's internal bleeding and your mother is refusing to have an operation. They want you in there now." 

"But what can I do? I can't force her to go into surgery." I said to him.

"Well, chief wants your there."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Sharpay asked.

"No thank you." I said getting up and walking into the room where my mother was. She was just laying in the bed with a nurse finishing her cast on her arm and stitches in her head where it was bleeding. It was amazing how they did all this in forty minutes. The nurse looked up and saw me. She got up and left and I looked at my mother holding her will in my hands. I sat down on a stool and placed the file on her food table.

"So, my friend comes to me and hands me this…my question is why are you giving it to me." I said to her.

"Well I'm going to die."

"Not if you let them open you up and do the surgery!" I said with my voice rising a bit.

"Because I've hand so many surgeries in my life and I'm sick of them."

"Mom you barely had any surgeries."

"No I have. When you were little and as you got older. I had a lot of surgeries. I'm done with them. So I'm not doing this surgery." She said looking at her cast.

"How long will it take for me to bleed out?" she asked me. I just stared at her for a while.

"A day or two, maybe less."

"Well then that will give us time to talk." She said smiling.

"Mother, just take the damn surgery! I need you here! Hell you're going to be having a grandchild in seven months, just take the surgery so you can see it. I want you there when it's born." I said standing up out of the stool and looking at her. I looked at. When she was about to respond the door opened.

"Gabriella, there you are. I had sent Taylor out looking for you." I turned around and saw the chief standing there. I put on a smile.

"I'm going to go. I have to take care of some patients." I said just about to walk out the door, but no.

"Wait I wanted to talk to you about your mother. She won't take the surgery." He whispered to me. I looked back at my mother who was looking out the window.

"Don't do it…she doesn't want to have one so let her be." I said walking out of the room. I looked around and went over into one of my patients' room. I smiled and did the routine and then went to see a new one. Of course this one was just another case of the flu.

It was now six and it's been six hours since I last saw her. I sat down outside where it was currently cloudy eating my food. Well not really eating, but nibbling. I was alone sitting in the chair. She wasn't going to be with me in seven months…she was serious. She didn't want the surgery.

I looked up and saw Troy walking my way. I rolled my eyes and got up. I took my tray of nibbled food and threw it in the trash can.

"Gabriella-." He was saying to me, but I cut him off.

"No, don't Gabriella me. Only people I know can Gabriella me." I said turning to look at him.

"But you know me."

"Well…that's a different story, now I'm going to go back to work." I said. I turned around, but then I felt his hand around my upper arm.

"Gabriella…your mother…" he said trailing off.

"What about her?" I asked. I could feel panic rising in me. 

"She um…look just go into her room. Chief is there and…there doing their best they can. She went down five minutes ago."

"And no one told me? Damn it she's my mother I should've shown the second she went down!" I yelled at him and ran to her room. I saw Chief standing there and a nurse pushing some medicine into her IV. Another nurse was doing CPR and another one was bagging her. One…two…three

One two three

One two three

All I could do was stand there and watch as the nurse help her breath and the shouting. I walked over to her and placed a hand on her head.

"Gabriella, we need to do that surgery." I turned around and looked at the Chief. The man who drove my father away…I always hated him for that, but then again how could I hate him?

"No…these were her wishes and she'll get them." I said looking back at her. Twenty minutes had passed and I knew that the Chief wanted the surgery, but she didn't want it.

"Gabriella…" he said trailing off.

"No! You leave me alone! You had an affair with her! You knew better! She was married and she had a kid! I was that kid! Did you know I would sit and listen to my parents fight over YOU! They fought over you and I he left because of YOU so why don't you just leave me and my mother alone! In fact everyone leave this room. Give me that I can do it by myself. Get out." I said taking in the bagging and counting to three and pushing squeezing the bag for the air to go into her lungs.

"Leave, leave and leave! Call the Or. Book something and quick, just do it!" I said yelling and squeezing the bag again as I counted to three.

I watched as everyone left the room. I could feel the tears running down my cheeks.

"Ok, mom come on you can breathe. Just breathe." I said looking down at her face.

I looked at her monitor as I heard the beeping noise telling me she was alive and her heart was beating.

"Your doing great mom." I whispered, but that's where I was wrong…really wrong. I heard the long beep fill the room. I looked at the monitor. She flat lined.

"Mom, no, no, no. come, come back. Mom come back. Come on you have a grandchild coming! Mom you can't do this…I smoked. I took your packet of cigarettes and smoked them, all of them. Um…when I was ten, I had my first kiss, but it wasn't really a kiss it was a childish one, but you should know that. And it was me. I was the one who dragged the keys along your car and not dad. Um…I'm pregnant of course you know that, but yeah. You know that really cute doctor that came in here earlier on. His name was Troy Bolton. He's the father. We dated for awhile, but he's dating another girl now, so we're not going to get together. I also died my hair when went to Spain. Uh…I have so much to tell you, you know? I barely told you anything when I was a little girl…oh mom just don't leave. Please don't leave me." I said still squeezing the bag. The door opened and I looked up to see Troy standing there.

"She's alive, it's just the monitor is wrong. I think we need a new one." I said still doing the one two three and squeeze.

"Gabriella." He whispered and walking behind me.

"No she's alive." I said shaking my head.

"Time of death six thirty PM." He said taking the bag out of my hand and placing it on her stomach.

"Give it back! She's still a live!" I said looking at him. He wrapped his arms around me and I just cried into his chest.

"It's ok."

"I didn't tell her everything." I sobbed into his chest.

Three hours later….

Everyday a person dies and you don't know. You go around your house with your parents thinking there will be here forever and you can tell them all your dirt little secrets when your older, but there not. I chose to keep my secrets to myself and let them out at last minute. It was my choice, but all I'm saying is that tell your parents things.

I turned onto my back staring at the bathroom ceiling. Yes I was once again lying on the bathroom tiles.

What did I do wrong? I don't know all I know is that in her will she didn't want my father to be at her funeral…

A/N So I thought that was a good place to end it huh? I know it wasn't funny, but it was a serious chapter.

So with some internal bleedings a patient can die if they don't have surgery and stuff.

And now I msut go I have homework to do and boo, lol. I'll triyng and update this on Friday…not so sure. I'm trying to finish Killer Crime and then take on another two of my old stories and try and finish them two and this one and then yeah. So I'm trying to finish ALL of my uncompleted stories, but that most likely wont happen, lol

Also Thank you all who reviewed the last chaoter:) I'm so glad you did and guess what

MERDEITH LIVES!!! But her mommy died!! So sad, but at the end with Izzy and Denny touching all I can say is that had me balling! I loved that song by the way if anyone wants to listen to it it's called Swan by Unkle Bob!!!! 


	8. Chapter 8

What a Drag

Chapter 8

_Italics' are Gabriella's thought's_

Gabriella sat on her bed tying her tennis shoes. She let her foot drop to the ground and she stared blankly at her bedroom mirror. It had been two months since her mothers' death. Of course just like every other child in a family she was devastated. She could still smell the air and fell the breeze against her face. She remembered every breath she took and every breath her mother missed. She would remember what the people and their wishes to her and well…her. She didn't invite her father, she didn't want too. Her mother had left her a bunch of money when she died. She put it in the bank in case she ever needed it. All her mothers' belongings were put in a storage room and something's that she loved were in her room and around the house.

She stood up and got on her light sweater due to the warm weather outside, but her stomach caught her eyes in the mirror. Being five months pregnant she had a bump. She smiled remembering how Troy refused to leave her house when her mother died. He sat in the chair beside her bed for a month. He broke up with his girlfriend and Gabriella was avoiding her and so far it was doing well. She had apologized to chief saying her sorry and he accepted it and hugged her. Sharpay had baked cookie, muffins, cakes, etc for her just in case she ever got hungry.

"Hey you ready?" Taylor asked leaning against her bedroom door looking at her friend.

"Ready, mealy." She said walking out into the hall with her.

"That means?" Taylor asked.

They got to the bottom of the stairs and saw Troy talking to the others at the front door. "It means what the hell is he doing here." She said staring at him.

"Um…well long story we invited him over for breakfast because he was sitting in his car out front." She said smiling at Gabriella. Troy turned around and looked at her. Gabriella smiled and then it disappeared as she walked down the stairs and outside.

"Wait Gabriella!" he called running after her.

"Ok, ten bucks he kisses her." Sharpay said as they walked down the steps.

Zeke looked at his girlfriend like she was crazy. "I say twenty." He said.

"You guys love to bet." Ryan said shaking his head.

"It's our specialty." Taylor said smiling watching Gabriella place her hand on her stomach, but then slapping Troy's hand from outing his hand on her stomach.

"No." she said slapping his hand.

"Gabriella, please I'm sorry."

"And I'm sorry for ever falling in love you with you. You know my mom always said don't fall in love it'll just break your heart and look she was right."

Troy looked at her in shock. "You loved me?" Gabriella threw her hands up in the air.

"And people wonder why I don't get back with you. You're clueless!" she yelled at his face. The next thing she knew was Troy kissing her.

'_When the hell did we make up?' _ She asked herself looking at him wide eyed as he kissed her. Just as she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck he pulled away and smiled at her. He got on one knee and dug through his pockets and pulled out a box. Gabriella looked at her group of friends and then back at a diamond ring.

"Marry me?" she looked up at a tree… _shit…_

**A/N So I'm out of ideas and yeah….sorry it's short hopefully my brains decides to become hyper and inspired. If anyone ahs any idea please tell **


	9. Chapter 9

What a Drag

Chapter 9

**IMPORTANT NOTE!!! MUST READ BEFORE CHAPTER! ** Sharpay and Zeke are NOT dating sorry!

The group of interns walked into the hospital, as Gabriella avoided from crashing into people. They went into the locker rooms to change and Sharpay went over to her.

"Your saying yes right?" she asked smiling at her and eyeing the box Gabriella held in her hand.

"I'm…not so sure." She said scrunching up her nose and putting the volt box which held the ring in her locker.

"Gabriella, you're having his kid!" Zeke piped up.

"So? He left me for some….whore!" she said pulling on her sneakers and sitting on the bench with a hand resting on her stomach. "You see even she agrees with me." Gabriella said not noticing she let the sex of the baby out.

"You're having a girl?" Taylor said staring at her happily.

"No I'm having a monkey. And you know what it'll exactly like its father." Gabriella said standing up and closing her locker.

"Ok, yeah, but you do know you have to answer him sooner or later." Sharpay said rolling her eyes at her friends comment.

"No I don't. I can throw the ring at him and walk away." Gabriella said shrugging and walking out of the room.

"She's one smart, cookie." Chad said.

"Why do you have to refer Gabriella to a cookie?" Taylor asked her boyfriend.

"Because she's round." He said. His friends turned to their lockers and he shrugged.

Gabriella walked over to the nurses station and looked at the OR board. "You're pregnant Montez, your not scrubbing in on any surgery today." Gabriella turned her head to see her other boss and also the person who told her what to do and what not.

"Dr. Bailey, (yeah she's in eh show) I'm only five months pregnant, I'm not eight, I'm seven."

"Well you look like your ready to pop." She said eyeing her stomach. Gabriella looked down and frowned.

"Your hurting her feelings, jeez."

"It's a girl?"

"And here we go again. You know I don't know why I try to keep it a secret, PEOPLE IT'S A GIRL! THERE!" Gabriella yelled to everyone, some gave her strange looks, but some smiled.

"Well at least I can return that blue crap I bought her." Bailey said to Montez.

"Awe, you bought my baby stuff, you didn't have to do that." Gabriella said smiling.

"This baby is making you smile too much…"

"Hey I like my smile! It's pretty." Gabriella said smiling more.

"Yeah, yeah, get on to your patients." She said walking off.

Gabriella looked down at her stomach. "Well you're my little monkey and I am not letting you go…hey how about a pet monkey…." Gabriella said talking to her five month belly.

"Watchya doing?" Gabriella turned around to see Troy staring her.

"I'm talking to my monkey." Gabriella said placing her hand on her back.

"You're calling our child a monkey."

"It's coming out of my Vgg' (love that word hehe it means vagina)." She said nodding her head.

"Well I helped making it."

"Yeah, but you see since your lucky number one sperm got into my egg and is growing inside of me and not to mention it kicks a lot! All it does all night is go like, "Oh lets kick mommy! Yay! I'm having a party in here oh yeah go me, go me! Wait why are there red walls around me? I don't like red, grrr!' then it decides to kick me more!"

"Are you done?"

"Yes, I'm done."

"So what's your answer?"

"Oh look a puppy!" Gabriella said waving good bye and walking fast to her patient's room. Troy shook his head wanting an answer, but not wanting to push her. Gabriella walked into her new patient's room and looked at the girl who was sitting on the bed staring at her mother, angry.

"Uh, hi, I'm Dr. Montez and I'll be treating you today." Gabriella said smiling and taking the clip board from the bed. She looked over it and looked at the mother and back at the little girl. "You have…" Gabriella trailed off.

"Go ahead say it, I have two sex organs!" the sixteen year old yelled. Gabriella nodded her head.

Sharpay stood by Zeke eyeing him. "Ok, what's wrong?" he asked getting fed up with it.

"Well I have a question; did you notice you and I are the only ones that don't have a some one?" She asked as she looked at what he wrote in his reports.

"Meaning?"

"Well, Chad and Taylor and then Ryan and Kelsi and then Gabriella and Troy, we're alone…will we grow up and be these people who have like forty cats?" she asked looking at him.

Zeke sighed and placed his pen down. "We won't be like that; I promise you and now I have to finish my reports before Bailey kills me, go browse around." Zeke said ushering her off. Sharpay rolled her eyes. She had checked on all her patients and she was given nothing to do.

"Hey do you ever think of marriage?" Sharpay jumped and turned around to see a really, really good looking guy. _…oh my…he looks so…cake yummy!_

"Uh, may I ask why?" she asked looking at him.

"I don't know, rumor has it Troy asked Gabriella to marry him."

"I'm sorry do I know you?" Sharpay asked.

"I'm a new doctor here, one of the others retired. So here I am and have been for months. I've been observing you." He said as they started walking.

"Observing me as in….stalking me?" she asked smiling at him.

"Eh...I wouldn't call it that." He said looking at her.

"Ok…" she said shaking her head.

They went off talking into the hospital and Sharpay making really good observing of him…really she was observing every inch of him.

Chad walked out of the room wiping vomit off of his shirt. "What happened to you?" Ryan asked.

"Stupid little kid threw up on me because I smelled like strawberries." He said looking at Ryan.

"Why do you smell like strawberries?"

"Because we have no more boy shampoo and stuff, since the girls forgot to buy our things on the list and all we have is girl shaving cream, powder, washing stuff etc." he said taking off his scrub top and throwing it in the trash can with only his green top on.

"You know Bailey is going to kill you, if you don't have your scrub top on."

"She won't notice." Chad said waving his hand.

"Danforth put your scrub top on." Bailey said waking by.

"You had to say something!" Chad said at Ryan. Ryan shrugged and went off as Chad went to a janitor's closet to get another Scrub top.

"…ok so we'll get a x-ray done and a nurse should be with you soon." Taylor said smiling at the little boy. She walked out of the room and sighed. She was tired and wanted to know when her shift was over.

"Get back to work Taylor." Bailey said walking by.

Taylor looked at her strangely, she was around all day. "TAYLOR!" Taylor jumped at the sound of her name and turned around, to see Sharpay running towards her.

"O met the most hottest doctor on earth!" she said squealing.

"But what about George Clooney on ER?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah, but that's on TV, this guy has violet eyes and dark brown hair and a really cute accent. He's from France." She said clapping her hands.

"Where is he? Will we meet him?"

"Well, duh at lunch we'll meet him and let me tell you, form my point of view, he looks big!" Sharpay said giving her the eyes and smiling.

"Big as in that big in that spot or big as in he has muscles." Taylor said.

"Both."

"You know I think we always judge the guy's penis size too much." Taylor said as they walked off.

"Get back to work you two!" they looked around to see Bailey on the other side of the hallway.

"She's everywhere!" Sharpay whispered as they hurried off.

At Noon everyone sat at their usual table outside.

"Uh, no I'll take the M&M's" Gabriella said taking the candy from Chad.

Sharpay and her new 'Friend' walked over and sat down.

"Guys this is Michael, he's from France and he's a doctor here."

"I thought we learned our lesson, not to date doctors, I mean look where that Gabriella." Ryan said pointing to a very hungry Gabriella.

"Yeah, but I don't care, he's from FRANCE!" Sharpay said eyeing Ryan.

"Well welcome Mike, to our family and our weird group." Taylor said smiling sweetly. Her eyes traveled down to his lap and she leaned towards Sharpay. "Measure it tonight." She whispered in her ear.

"Duh." She said smiling at her.

Gabriella looked up to see Troy coming outside. "Shit, he's coming, hide me!" Gabriella said trying to find somewhere to hide.

"Gabriella, you're impossible to hide." Chad said looking at her.

"Do you want your head to be in the pie?" Gabriella asked giving him a glare.

"No, thank you ma'am." He said looking down at his plate.

"Why don't you want him to see you?" Mike asked.

Gabriella looked at him sweetly. "Awe he does have that cute accent." She said to Sharpay.

"Ok, let's stop and listen!" Zeke said getting annoyed of this…Mike guy.

"Gabriella, can I talk to you for a minute?" Troy asked when he reached the table.

"Sorry I was telling the group about my case, maybe later." Gabriella said smiling as he walked off sadly.

"What's your case about?" Taylor asked

"Sixteen year old girl who had both sex organs." Gabriella said smiling.

"Are you serious? Wow that would be weird to have both sex organs…I mean you have a penis, but then you have your period…does she know which one she wants?" Chad asked.

"Uh, no she has feelings for both men and girls, she doesn't know."

"Tell her to choose one and become bisexual." Sharpay said shrugging.

"Don't say that, she has a say. I mean she can choose to be a guy or girl!" Ryan said.

"Oh and you want to be a girl?" Sharpay asked her brother.

"No you girls have problems." He smiled.

"Damn kid won't stop. Monkey, I said stop it, I know you don't like the color red, but guess what, your going to be seeing it a lot more for another four months." She said. She looked up and found her friends staring at her in awe. "So how about those bananas." Gabriella said holding hers up and looking at it. She then put it down with it reminding her of a penis. She smiled and got out of her chair walking out of the eating area.

"So I guess this is a weird family, huh?"

"You bet ya." Chad said getting out of his seat.

"So Zeke how are you?" Sharpay asked him.

"Whatever." He said standing up and walking away.

"What's his problem?" Sharpay asked.

"I have no idea, now I better go, bye Mike." Taylor said getting up and leaving.

"That's my que too, I'll see you tonight." Mike said getting up.

Sharpay looked around and then at the table, "Oh yeah, but leave me with the trash, people."

Gabriella walked down the hall five hours later. She walked into her patient's room and looked at her. "Have you decided, yet?"

"I don't know, I mean, I'm so use to being a girl since I have breast and long hair and my period, but…I like girls and boys!" she said.

"Anna, either way, you might be bisexual." Gabriella said taking a seat.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, so either way."

"But what if I make the wrong choice?"

"You can't make the wrong choice, in life you take risks and this is a risk. It's a change. Changes are good even though you hate them." She said.

"So it's like a marriage…if you hate the guy but love him at the same time you marry him, right?"

"Yeah." Gabriella said smiling and walking out of the room. _How did teenagers come to answer your problems?_

She walked to the locker room and went to her locker. Opening it she looked at the red box. She opened it and took the ring out of it. Staring at it she put it on her wedding hand. And traced the diamond, only thinking, _this must've coast him a ton…_

She looked up at the ceiling and sighed and slammed her locker.

Gabriella walked out of the locker room with her bag slung over her shoulder. She saw Troy standing outside of the doors and staring at the stars. She pushed the door open and walked over to his side.

"I always wonder if they held people's hopes and dreams in them." Troy said to her.

"Well did your dream fall into your hands?" she asked starring at him.

"I don't know yet…" he said turning to her. She looked at his hand and grabbed it, holding it out and placing the box that held the ring in his hands. She closed her hands over it and stared at him. He gave her a questioning looked and opened it, only to find it empty.

"Where's the ring?" he asked. She held up her hand and smiled widely at him. He dropped the box and hugged her. He kissed her hair happily as she laughed.

He pulled away with tears in his eyes. "I love you so much." He said looking into her glowing face. He kissed her softly on the lips and then kissed her forehead.

**A/N (breathes in and out) that was a long chapter. My fingers hurt from typing lol. **

**Ok so the picture of the engagement ring is in my profile, but if that doesn't work then here**

**tod iamonds .com/ platinum-engagement -rings.htm**

**Just make sure to close the spaces. **

**Mrs.Hermione J. Weasley******LOL, nope they just got together yay!

**Zanessa-roxs **LOL, I can't make her say yes, her patient helped her.

**Megan ** Awe, thank you and i really hope you liked this chapter!

**Larabaybee** 00 LOL HERES YOUR UPDATE!!!!

**-'Gw3n'- ** I'm glad you like the story and i like your cheer there!

**ZanessaFan01** oh something is so happening to her and her father, I already have big, big, big plans for him! Lol.

**ZanessFan28 ** Lol, I'm glad you loved the last chapter!

**Kerbi Roman ** ROME! I just learned about Rome months ago and I want to go there and when I saw your penname I was like, Yay, Rome came to me, lol.

**Claudia skyangel ** hi, lol rhyming is so cool!

And I'll read you later too! Lol

**XxTinkyBlondieBellxX ** LOL, me and Grey's is hooked ok, lol.Tahnk you and I guess you can tell I did gt out of writers block.

**JUTSlikeKIDNERGARDEN ** Thank you

**BrittSr10 ** LOl, she said yes after pushing him away, a lot.

**Saynomore15 ** LOL I hoep it's a good wow!

**Harry-fan14** :P:, I am hoping to get this done. I am onmy last chapter with Killer Crime, so that's out of the way, but that's also a sequel, lol. December Makes me Feel this way…wow uh….i will try and start that after I finish Crazy Lives since that is ending soon, ok and I will do do it just for you! Lo..

**HSMandChealseaFCfan ** LOL Shar and Zeke there's something going on soon!

**haloangel504 ** LOL!


	10. Chapter 10

What a Drag

Chapter 10

Gabriella turned around in bed to see the side of her bed empty. Groaning, she threw the covers off and padded her way down the hallway. Sharpay had opened her door and looked at Gabriella. "It smells like food…" she said looking at her sleepily.

"I know now come with me to see if there's a killer in the house." Gabriella mumbled. Both girls went down stairs and went into the kitchen to a clean looking kitchen and nicely set breakfast table.

Sharpay leaned towards Gabriella, "Were we robed or…just…given free food?" she asked.

"I don't know, all I remember is sleeping and running."

"Running, why were you running?"

"Long story."

"Good morning ladies." They heard a voice and jumped.

"Jeez it's like Marry Poppin's only you're a man." Sharpay said backing away where Troy had his head between them.

Of course Troy ignored that fact and went straight to Gabriella's stomach and started talking. Gabriella gave her friend the look and Sharpay just smiled and walked into the kitchen.

"So who cooked?" she asked sitting down with the paper in hand.

"I cooked." Troy said looking at the breakfast proudly.

"Oh food." Gabriella said sitting down and taking a bit of a pancake. She chewed it in her mouth and smiled at Troy.

"Ok, I'm going to get ready." Troy said running upstairs. Once he was out of shot the pancake was back on the plate.

"We need a dog." Gabriella said.

Just in time Ryan walked into the kitchen, "Why do we need a dog?"

"Troy cooks." Sharpay said looking at the coffee pot on the table, eyeing it.

"Is it that bad?" he asked taking Gabriella's plate and taking a bit of it. He chewed it and then swallowed it, but finding nothing wrong with it.

"Are you sure it's not just your kid?" he asked taking more bites.

Gabriella smiled at him sweetly. "Well Ryan I'll just ask her," Gabriella said turning down to her stomach, "Sweetie, do you like the pancakes?" she asked. She waited three minutes. "She doesn't know." Gabriella said shrugging.

"Who cooked?" Taylor asked walking in with Chad and Zeke in tow.

"Troy." Gabriella answered.

Taylor went over to Ryan and took the fork filled with pancakes and stuck it in her mouth.

After three bites she spite it out on Ryan's half finished pancakes. "Egh, we need a dog, now." She said.

"That's what I said." Gabriella said nodding her head.

"Wait, I see something shinny!" Chad said being the first one to notice Gabriella's wedding hand.

"Oh my god you said yes!" Sharpay squealed and jumped on her.

"Hello, pregnant lady under you!" Gabriella yelled.

Upstairs Troy was pulling over a clean t-shirt for work when he heard squealing. He rolled his eyes and smiled, knowing the two girls found out about him and Gabi being engaged. He also knew it would be all over the hospital by the third hour of their shifts. He fastened his watch around his wrist as he walked downstairs, but stopping at the entrance of the kitchen.

He stared at Gabriella talking with her friends and her friends drinking coffee, eating cereal, ignoring the pancakes and cooked food. He knew they weren't really people who ate healthy, they loved their cereal. He looked at Gabriella who was staring at Zeke and Zeke was staring at Sharpay and Sharpay was talking to Taylor while Taylor kept glancing at Taylor to see him staring at her and then Ryan just eating the pancakes. He wondered how they still had time to talk.

"Are you guys getting ready soon?" he asked walking in.

"Uh, I have an excuse." Gabriella said standing up.

"Really what's your excuse?" Ryan asked.

"I have an appointment to see this oh-so-annoying-one-who-won't-stop-kicking-my-bladder." Gabriella, but that just earned her another kick.

"Oh, boo you too." She said to her stomach who loved to kick her.

"Wait, you never told me."

"…No I told Brenda the new nurse to page you and tell you three days ago." She said.

"Opps…" Zeke said.

"What?" Gabriella asked.

"You asked me to do that, but I asked Sharpay to do it." Zeke said pointing to her.

"I told Taylor."

"I told Ryan."

"I told Chad." Ryan said. Everyone looked at Chad who was doing his daily crossword puzzle in the paper. Noticing it was quiet he looked up.

"Jeez what did I do this time?" he asked leaning back into his chair.

"You never paged Troy to tell him my appointment was today." Gabriella said.

"No, I told Kelsi to do it." he said looking at them.

"Agh, we have got to make notes of this people!" Sharpay said.

"Agh, we have to get ready for work!" Taylor said and with that the group rushed upstairs as Gabriella and Troy stayed in the kitchen.

"Is it like this every morning?" he asked sitting down. When ever they slept together she slept at his house never here because…around in this house it was always gossip and drama.

Gabriella put her hand in her hand and stared at him. He had blue eyes…would their baby girl have blue eyes? Eh they have four months to wait, never mind. "Well, sometimes, we see an un-known man or girl walk out of house really early. Sometimes they all just come in here and sit on me or lay on me and we just lay in silence until one of us break…" she said shrugging.

"Great, well I will see you when you come into work, I really wish I could be at the appointment." Eh said standing up.

"I know, just hold on tight."

"Wait, you never told me the sex of the baby." He said giving her a look.

"Eh, I thought you could wait."

"But I wanna buy cloths."

"Fine, buy yellow cloths." She said standing up and retreating to her or what would become their bedroom.

Two hours later

Gabriella laid on the table with the as she called it icky hospital gown. Her doctor had the cold gel on her stomach and now looked at the screen.

"…and there's the two feet." Doctor Cameron said pointing to the screen.

Gabriella looked at the screen seeing the baby's form, her baby's form. She looked at her doctor, but her doctor was looking at the screen confused or something. "What's wrong? Is she ok?" Gabriella asked starting to panic.

At the Hospital

"Rounds suck ass." Sharpay said putting down a finished chart and picking up a new one.

"Well Bailey decided to take a day off from us." Ryan said shrugging.

"Ryan she's taking a month off!" Taylor said sitting in a chair.

"Wonder who will be our attending now…" Sharpay asked the group.

"Well there they are! My interns for a month." Taylor, Chad, Ryan and Zeke turned around slowly to see the most cheery-ist person ever. She was always smiling and…smiling. He name is Renee and she's a very nice person. "So how are you guys, I hope your doing well." She said with hands in pockets and a smile, of course.

"Uh I have a patient to attend to." Ryan and Zeke said walking away.

"I have a surgery I'm scrubbing in on." Taylor said smiling and walking away quickly as possible.

"Sharpay, so what's up." she said walking up to a very pissed Sharpay Evans. She looked around and saw Mike.

"Excuse me please." She said smiling and literally running away and up to Mike. She grabbed his arm and made him walk faster. They finally stopped and she looked around the corner to see a lonely Renee.

"Oh my god, I love you!" she said giving him a hug.

"Uh, Sharpay we're not even dating." He said looking at her weirdly.

"Stupid, I know that, but you just saved me from happy psycho women." She said as they started working.

"That's not nice."

"I know, but she scares me! I mean smiling twenty-four seven it's like…I can't even smile for twelve hours and if I ever do its because I'm happy, I got laid, or I'm drunk." she said pointing at him. He nodded his head and gave off a small laugh.

The day went on and Troy and been paging them and asking them if they saw Gabriella or anything. He of course was getting worried, but he was being paranoid. He was an over-protective person even of his own mother. It was ten pm and he ran up to his co-workers. He couldn't quiet call them his friends…yet he hoped.

"So no word?" he asked.

"Troy chill she's probably eating a bucket of ice cream…that girl and ice cream…she ate my ice cream did you know that?" he asked the group.

"Yes, you told us ten thousand times." Taylor said sounding pissed off.

"So how was Renee today?" Troy asked them as they walked in the parking lot.

The group looked at each other uncertain of what to say. "Yeah, we don't think she's going to be our attending tomorrow." Ryan said.

"What did you guys do?"

"We avoided her and…we went out of order, a lot of order and we brought down her smile." Sharpay said trying to think of more things.

"Guys, great now we have to find a new one."

"Just make sure it's not happy." Taylor said.

They all got into the two cars and drove home. They all excepted to see Gabriella eating ice cream, but when they got home the place was…clean and clean…

"Oh my god someone cleaned our house." Sharpay said looking around.

"Gabriella?" Troy called uneasily into the house.

They all stood quietly, but then heard crying or at least they think they did. They all ran upstairs and into the bathroom where they barely used on rare occasions, which was everyday where they laid on the tiles or in the tub or shower talking about problems. They saw Gabriella on her knees with a bucket of water next to her and her scrubbing the floor.

Troy looked back at the group and walked up to her. He knelt down and heard her sniffle. "Gabriella?" she looked at him and stood up.

"I didn't expect you guys. I cleaned the house, its shinny. I even cleaned out a space for a dog. I got one today. Yeah after the doctors, I got a puppy. She's a small dog, I named her molly, but she's sleeping now because I bored her with talking and she went sleeping." She said rambling on.

The group looked at her. She looked wrecked and her face was so red and swollen. Troy stood up staring at her. "Gabriella what's wrong?" he asked her as he saw tears welling up in her eyes.

"I made cake, it's a really god cake…" she said sniffling and pointing to the wall. "Cake is good, it gets you fat when your sad." She said completely loosing it. She started to fall, but Troy caught her under her arms and brought her down slowly. She sobbed into his chest. And he didn't know why. "Energy……." She mumbled.

"Gabi, speak up we can't hear you." He said to her.

She pulled away and looked at him. "Emergency C-section…Emergency C-section." She kept crying over and over into his t-shirt. Her back showed the heaving of her cries and how she felt. Her back was shattered and so was the mirror in the hallway they noticed coming upstairs…her father's favorite mirror, just for her…

It was shattered and her world was thrown into a black garbage can waiting for someone to pick it up and take it home.

**A/N ok it's like three in the morning here…I think. I should be sleeping since I'm sick, once again. I'm always sick and it's vacation it's like GRRR. Lol. **

**Ok so it's early in the morning and my head is killing me and I'm sorry, but I can't do all the thank you's I'm planning on going to bed with my pillow and blanket, lol. Og but **

Haloangel504 ** you watched Grey's YAY!! Lol, now by any chance has ANYONe watch HOUSE M.D.????? LOVe that show too, lol. **

Harry-fan14** awe lol, but I wanna do it, I mean yeah, lol**

HSMandChelseaFCfan **Heu, lol she's no that bad………I think haha. **

ZanessFan01 **well I think I was waiting for a T.V. to come on, but I don't know lo. **

xXJust.Like.ThatXx you can't find the site? Damn stupid site, did you try my profile because it's in there too.

**XxTinkyBlondieBellxX **Sharpay is totally Izzie, in some parts…and may I say Alex is cute! Haha

Mrs.Hermione J. Weasley ** yeah, I learned about that in class one day and I was like yes! Lol. A person can actually have ovaries and then a penis…pretty weird eh? **

Kerbi Roman **Glad its cute!!**

Candyangel1791 ** Awe I'm glad you love this story, thank you for reviewing!**

Evexl ** moving in sounds fun in later chapters…yay you like Grey's? yaya! Lol no thre REAL question is do you weatch House M.D.? haha**

**QUESTION: Does anyone watch House M.D.???**

Yes I'm weird haha.


	11. Chapter 11

What a Drag

Chapter 11

**HSM-LUVER94** 

**Claudia skyangel** Lol, I'm good and you? You're sick?? Awe feel better!!! Ekk, I can't have fanfiction up with my parents around or it like 21 questions.

**XxTonkyBlondieBellxX ** lol, funny? Eh, I'm not sure. She needs a C-section nothing big…well it's big but yeah.

**Rizmu** You ike the story? Thank you!!!

**Mr.s Hermione J. Weasley ** she's going to have a C-section, and might loose her baby…no one knows! Dun dun dun!

**Gwen** Lol, thank you SO much!!!!!!

**xXJust.Like.ThatXx** Lol I did get better by giving it to my brother, tehe.

**Haloangel504** LOL I LOVE house, I love him so much, he bets on people's lives, and wow, I can always laugh in each episode, lol.

**ZanessFan01** ……….huh? lol, she's basically having a C-section and hopefully the chapter will explain it.

**Larabaybee ** You watch house?! Oh my god! Did you see the episode where Cameron kissed House—I don't care if you don't want them together, but that was one STEAMY kiss!!!! Lol

**American idiot) ** Lol, the baby didn't die

**xxIfWeWereAMoviexx** House is….wow I can't even say what he is, but I love his attitude and remarks and his- I just love him haha.

**Kiskigirl1421** Lol house and Grey's OH YEAH! Lol I'm odd:) but yeha odd parts that's me!

**ZanessaFan28 ** Awe I'm glad and happy you liked the chapter!

**MackeyPac**….i'm confused too….it's depressing sometimes, but this chapter will explain more.

**BrittSr10 ** no she's going to have it.

**Eyexl** Grey's and house pople you have those shows and guess what you get laughter. Uhh nope nto saying a thing, lol.

**Divachick34** hehehehe the suspense!

**HSMandChelseaFCfan** and Troy, poor Troy too!

**Harry-fan14 ** LOL no one get's it!!!! lol thank you!

**Kimerley7ox** Nope the baby is still there, and sorry here, but I think house is sexy!! I'm sorry, it's either me and my friends or…I mean admit that he is and so is Chad and omg and foreman!!!! And Wilson…eh…we'll see lol.

It had been an hour before her cries stopped and she was breathing normally. Her eyes looked at the wall as everyone stood around her. They weren't standing for long. They sat down on the cleaned tiles of the bathroom floor and looked at her. She took in a breath and looked at all of them with weary eyes. "I…they need to do an emergency C-section. The umbilical cord is wrapped around her neck and…and they scheduled me in for a surgery tomorrow." Gabriella said in a low voice. She took in a shaky breath and looked at them. "There's a slim chance that she'll even live." She sobbed out.

"Oh hunny." Sharpay said scooting over to her crying friend and wrapping her arms around her and laying a head on her shoulder.

Everyone, including Troy got up and left the bathroom closing the door behind them leaving Sharpay and Gabriella on the floor. They all went down stairs and went straight to the kitchen. Ryan got glasses out and Chad got bottles of liqueur out from their "stash". They poured themselves whatever was on the counter and without any words they drank their full glasses and set them back on the counter and refilling their drinks. They all heard a bark and looked at each other. Taylor walked slowly over to a room they used for junk and opened it. There was a dog wagging its tail happily and pushing Taylor out of its way and into the kitchen.

"She was not joking about the dog." Chad said putting his glass down.

The dog looked at them and Zeke looked around to find a bowel. He set it on the counter as Chad filled it up with whiskey and set it down on the counter. The dog ran over to it and happily drank it. "CHAD! You don't give a dog alcohol unless you want it drunk, or dead!" Taylor said rolling her eyes and taking the bowel away from a pissed looking dog.

"What? I had a hamster and it always drank this kind of stuff." Chad said shrugging.

"How long did that hamster live for?" Zeke asked already knowing his answer.

"Three months…" Chad said.

They all stood around the counter looking at the glasses. "Do you think she'll be ok?" Taylor asked quietly to the group.

"She's a strong girl…stubborn at most." Ryan said.

Taylor looked at Troy who was wiping his cheeks trying to dry his tears, but failing. "Troy are you ok?" Zeke asked.

"My fiancée has to have an emergency C-section tomorrow and our child…it's going to die less then two hours! I know because I worked so many cases like it when I was an intern." Troy said shaking his head and sniffling.

"The baby isn'-." Ryan was saying, but Troy cut him off.

"No, your not giving me hope, because there is no goddamn hope! When I always have faith it ends up crushing me." he said taking his glass and drowning it down, letting the taste of alcohol hit the back of his throat as it went down his throat. "I'm going out." Troy said setting the glass back down on the counter and walking out of the kitchen. Soon the group of friends heard the door shut and then a bark. They all turned their heads and looked at the new pet in the house.

**Upstairs **

"Shh, it's ok." Sharpay whispered rocking back and forth while her arms were wrapped around her best friend. Gabriella's head was under Sharpay's chin as she looked at the walls trying not to let her voice crack or tears escape her eyes.

She could feel Gabriella tremble and heave under her arms. "What if she dies?" she cried.

Sharpay pulled away from her friend and looked at her. "No, we're not going to go "What if" here. This baby, your baby for god's sake is going to be damn stubborn just like you. You my friend put up a lot of fights. You're going to have a healthy baby girl tomorrow and you know what, we need names, Yeah? Ok how about Catherine? It's a cool little cute name, but when she grows up she can be like Catherine in high school, remember her? She get's all the hottie, but still she has the brains.

"Or, or Samantha, she was…ditzy, but you know what, that girl had so much courage. OH, but you are not naming her Tiffany, I mean she might turn out like that girl on "I love New York" I mean girl, don't get me started on that show. So I like Samantha, I can call her sammy jammy! And for Catherine I can call her….canny! Like oh my god, you are so canny, canny!"

Gabriella let out a laugh wiping her tears away, but still having them laced in her eyes. "I like those names…Catherine Samantha Bolton…she's be the smart one, the hot one and the stubborn one." She said giggling.

"Yeah, and I can combine my nicknames, like sammy jammy….canny! It's one big nickname, she'll love it." Sharpay said laughing and her laughs turned into smooth ones as she looked at her friend. She placed her hand over Gabriella's which was resting on her stomach. "Hey, your going to be ok and so is canny in there." she whispered.

"Sharpay we all took health class and went to me school. A baby can't survive until the sixth month."

"Hey, missy what did we just finish talking about? This kid is going to live, I don't care what you say because guess what, I already got her something." Sharpay said to her.

Gabriella looked up at her surprised, "You did?"

"Of course, what did you think I wasn't going to give my niece anything? Here, come with me." Sharpay said standing up and holding out her hand. Gabriella accepted it and she got up. Walking out into the hallway they entered Sharpay's room where the curtains were opened and the moon light was peaking thorough the window. She flicked on the lights and there in the middle of the room were newspapers on the floor and paint around it. She walked up closely and saw roses painted around a trunk and a space where she imagined the name.

"Oh, this isn't even half of it, you know when I was knitting, well guess what!" she said opening the trunk and pulling out a hat and scarf and mittens. She placed them in her made bed and pulled out and big quilt. "Here take the other end." She said to Gabriella. She did and they pulled it out and there were pictures of them. Her family, friends, dogs, everything. "I figured, once she was able to sleep in a big girl's bed, she could use this." Sharpay said looking down at her long hard work.

Gabriella looked at her friend, happy, "Thank you, so much." She said walking over to her and giving her a hug.

"You're welcome, hey; you're going to do great tomorrow." She said.

"You're coming in with me, right?" Gabriella asked her.

"Duh, of course I will." She said.

"Well…I guess I don't have four months to do what I need to do…she's coming tomorrow."

"And she'll live and when she gets home, I will be holding food." Sharpay said as they went into the hallway.

"Baby's can't eat until…their six months old." Gabriella said guessing.

"Jeez, how on earth did I live without pizza back then?" she said as they went down the stairs.

"Uh…I don't think you knew about pizza." She said as they walked into the kitchen. They both stopped and looked at their friends and empty bottles of liqueur on the counter. "Oh my god, you got a dog!" Sharpay said looking at the dog that was laying on the ground.

"Told you…but you don't think that she might v-fib during the surgery?" Gabriella asked.

"Ok, listen to me, you're not the doctor, you're on the other side, you are the patient." Sharpay said looking at her sternly.

"Ok, I'm the patient and my baby is going to come home in four months to a loving family. And she's going to love her stuff her aunt knitted for her."

"And hey, maybe, just maybe I'll introduce her to pizza." Sharpay said nodding her head.

"Gabi, we are so sorry." Ryan said standing up and giving her a hug.

"It's ok, I've had some cheering up." Gabriella said smiling at shar.

"And we see you guys have been, drinking."

"Well, we were kind of brought back by Gabriella's…news and we just." Chad said.

"Nickels!" Gabriella said bending down and having the new dog running up to her.

"Nickels? You named the dog nickels?" Zeke asked.

"Hey, don't make fun of her, she's good and nickels, suit's her." Gabriella said coo-ing at the dog.

She looked around and they all knew who she was looking for. "Where's Troy?" she asked standing up.

"He went out." Ryan said simply.

"To?"

"Uh, we just asked him about, how he was feeling and he just, lost it, if you can say and left…saying he'll be back later." Taylor said.

"He wasn't drinking was he?" she asked noticing the empty glasses. And if she remembered her math there were only four of them and five used glasses out.

"He had one full glass of whiskey and that's it." Ryan said.

"Ok…just, he wouldn't run away form this, right?" she asked looking at her friends.

**With Troy (don't kill me!)**

Troy sat in a bar ordering his fifth beer in ten minutes. He was taking it hard to forget. He's always wanted a baby since college and finally when he gets his chance it's ruined by an umbilical cord. It was suffocating his baby, _his_, and no one else's it was his. He saw felt it move at night and he felt its small foot press against her stomach. But he wouldn't be able to see his little girl grow up to be married because he and every other doctor and person who took health in high school knows that a baby can't live outside it's mothers womb till the sixth month and she was two weeks till the sixth month, but that just kill his daughter straight away without it's air.

His placed his empty glass back on the counter and put his hand up nodding at the bartender. "Rough night?" troy looked over next to him to see a women around his age.

He nodded his head, "Yeah, rough day."

The bartender set his beer in front of him and walked away. "Anyway I could make you feel better?" she asked. Troy noticed her tone of voice, he knew he shouldn't, but…he had a rough day right?

He reached into his pocket, pulling two twenty's and standing up. "Let's get out of here." He said nodding his head towards the door. The woman smiled and stood up with him. The both walked down the streets to her apartment…

**A/N ok so…do I hide or am I safe with you guys? Lol, ok…well I have a term paper and I'm choosing one more story to update after this so after this it's done with the updating till Saturday or something…I think. **


	12. Chapter 12

What a Drag

Chapter 12

**ZacEronIsHot **he cheated I'm sorry!

**Mrs. Hermione J. Weasley ** Lol I know bad DOG! Hah

**Larabaybee ** I'm sorry! It was my evil twin I swear! Lol

**xXJust.Like.ThatXx ** Lol of course I hide, I mean hello you guys might throw stuff!

**BrittSr10** I know some men stink when they get bad news.

**ZanessaFan01** (Looks around for somewhere to hide) Lol I'm sorry!

**Cayx0x** I know he's an ass, but a cute ass. Awe thank you!

**XxTinkyBlondieBellxX** Yeah's he's drunk. Uh…big problems…well I always have drama in my stories ha-ha. I missed that ep! I was so mad! You HVE to tell me what happened and oh my god Mer and Derek are Splitting up! he can't live without her. he knows! I mean hello when he thought she was dead he was SO scared! ARGGHHH and George is leaving! NOOO! Lol

**XxthesarcasticonexX** lol it's like Meredith and some izzie and Christina mixed into it.

**Blue-eyes bombshell **LOL I'm SORRY!!! Hehe and its Troy!

**Kae-thinks-of-u **Well he was drunk and had a hard day…

**Eyexl **he did. And yeah Shar is izzie and her person. Thank You!

**Fudge2428** Lol of course miracles are my life!

**Troyngabby4ever** LOL I like how you said for ONCE! Ha-ha.

**AKA K. Romans **LOL why was the doctor wearing his golf shoes? Jeez! Lol.

**Gogopoleen** I know he's an idiot which is why I have a big problem in the next chapter :)

**Claudia skyangel **well…she's been boning with her kid! Not him! Lol. I think even pain

**Haloangel504** NO don't have an attack! Lol.

**HSMandChelseaFCfan** I know he's stupid.

The sun rose and woke all the unhappy and happy people up that morning. Troy hadn't been home to Gabriella at all, but she thought he needed time alone. Nickel was beside her on her bed. She was a happy dog and gotten close to everyone. She had even managed to find time and go into Gabriella's messy closet and make herself a bed with the cloths she left on the ground. For a puppy she was a smart dog. Gabriella turned in her bed and looked at Nickel. "So Nickel, do you think I can skip this surgery?" The puppy lifted her head up and then put it back down. "Guess that's a no…what if she doesn't live. Most baby's can't live. The survival rate is 24weeks and up. I'm only like…23 weeks…will seven days count?" her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on her door. She sat up while Nickels jumped off the bed and ran over to the open door where her new owners stood with food. She followed her owners as they carried the tray of food to Gabriella. Gabriella smiled as her friends piled in, but frowned. She couldn't eat before her surgery. "You guys know I can't eat." She said looking at Chad knowing he would be the one who suggested the food.

"Well we thought you would be hungry." Taylor said giving a small smile.

Gabriella sighed and looked at the food she wanted, but knew she couldn't have. "That's sweet, but have any of you seen Troy?" she asked looking at them.

**With Troy (Just don't throw its mean, ok? Ok!)**

Troy felt warm heat coming from next to him. He opened his eyes and immediately wishing he hadn't. His head felt like someone was beating at him. He opened his eyes again and adjusted them to the sun that was shinning through the windows. He turned to the body that was next to him and starred at the back of blonde headed woman. His eyes widened as he though back to last night. _"Anyway I could make you feel better?" she asked. Troy noticed her tone of voice, he knew he shouldn't, but…he had a rough day right?_

_He reached into his pocket, pulling two twenty's and standing up. "Let's get out of here." He said nodding his head towards the door. The woman smiled and stood up with him. The both walked down the streets to her apartment…_

He just cheated on his fiancée. Shit, shit, and shit_"They need to do an emergency C-section. The umbilical cord is wrapped around her neck and…and they scheduled me in for a surgery tomorrow." Gabriella said in a low voice. _

He had to get out. He pushed the blankets off of his naked body and grabbed his cloths. He pulled them on as quickly as he could and rushed out of the apartment. Once he got outside he breathed in the morning cheery birds chirping air. He ran, he knew he drove to the bar so all he had to do was go to Elements and get his car. Drive home, shower, get dressed and get to Gabriella's surgery…if he even had the guts to go and face her and his baby. He groaned as he slammed the door of his car and inserted his keys.

He hits his fists against the steering wheel. "DAMN STUPID ASS. That's what I am a stupid fucking jerk." Troy yelled at himself as he got into the morning traffic.

He was beyond belief pissed at himself. He was an idiot. He proposed. HE and not her HE did. He broke up with her for Callie, who cheated on him. Then he want got back with her. He begged for days. They finally got together he no he had to blow it all up on scotch and some lame sex. He looked at the clock and saw it was five in the morning. He was an hour late for work. He sat up in his seat to look ahead, who the hell was up at five in the morning?!

**Three Hours later and one hour before Gabriella's surgery**

Gabriella laid in her hospital bed. She had gotten here about three hours ago when her friends had got to work. It was six thirty and she was bored. Her surgery was at seven thirty and she was bored as she sat in her room silently. They had given her a single so she could have privacy. She hadn't seen Troy anywhere, but she heard the nurse's desk call for him once and normally if the person they were calling didn't come they would page them more than once till they got there. So he was in the hospital for sure. "Gabriella?" Gabriella looked at the open door where her boss was standing.

She sat up a little more as Dr. Bailey closed the door behind her. "Morning." She said giving a small sad smile.

Dr. Bailey looked around confused. Why was her intern in a hospital bed? "Why are you here?"

"I'm going in for surgery." Gabriella said taking in a deep breath as her boss went to her clip board that was on Gabriella's lap. She opened it and soon her face was filled with sorrow. "Montez I am so sorry." She said looking up.

Gabriella shrugged. "It's nothing just surgery right. Just surgery." She said.

"This is your baby." Bailey said placing the board on the edge of the bed.

Gabriella looked away trying to hide the fact that she just wanted to cry. Troy wasn't here and her baby might die. "I…I can't do it." Gabriella said looking back at her. Her tears ran down her face one after another. "Troy is no where to be seen and I'm going into surgery in I don't know. My baby might not live and I am tired. I'm just riding on faith right now. I'm riding on what little faith I have and I just…my mom lost a kid I saw what she went through. I am not loosing my daughter. I can't." Gabriella said shaking her head Bailey shook her head and hugged Gabriella as she cried.

"I am not going to let your baby die Montez. Even though you and your big mouth won't shut up I am not giving up on your kid. Hopefully she'll be like you and not her damn ass father." Bailey said rubbing her back.

Thirty minutes later Bailey started prepping her for surgery and going over the procedure. Gabriella would glance at the door every second as the chief explained to her as did Bailey. Zeke, Chad, Ryan, Sharpay, and Taylor all came in and said their good lucks and you'll be fine. Kelsi even came in too, but she wanted Troy to bust through the door and hold her hand. She closed her eyes as they pushed something into her IV bag. Probably something that would numb her body and yeah...she didn't feel like talking medical. She opened her eyes and saw the chief smiling down at her. "She'll do fine, Gabi. We'll have Amanda ask you questions as we get her out." He said nodding his head.

This surgery was really going to happen with or without Troy…

**A/N I'm sorry this chapter isn't the best. I didn't know what to write for it, but I know what I'm writing for the next one so stay right there. **


	13. Chapter 13

What a Drag

Chapter13

**Zaccys-baby-v** lol, sorry, I hope you didn't throw up though.

**Musicalfreak** lol it is a mixture of Grey's Anatomy and a little bit of House, but nt too much, I never watched Scrubs, so yeah, lol of course I'm updating this!Lol yelling is funny I don't know why but it is. Lmao, I hope you didn't die yet!!!!!

**-'Gw3n'-** Ha-ha, hope you like this chapter then!!!

**Dancerlittle** lmao chews him a new one, that made me laugh so hard!

**ContestshippingFan2314** lol Troy Bolton the ass.

**BrittSr10 ** Bimbo! I love bimbo….i think…wait no, lol, uhh…….then if you wanna hurt him I don't know wait till the end, k?

**Bleu** lol, thank you.

**Claudia skyangel** your telling the truth and I like that, ha-ha, but I'm sorry with the short chapter, sorry. I hate them too.

**Eyexl** eh…I don't think he will. Thank you!!

**Mrs. Hermione J. Weasley** Lol, I hate Troy too!

**Kae-think-of-u** yay!!

**ZacErfonIsHot** maybe the baby will survive we never know….

**Fudge2428** I'm sorry!!! Hopefully he will.

**XxTinkyBlondieBellxX** lol yeah! Lol it's ok I know, I watched it online, I so think it George and Izzie, and omg, did you see the finale?!!!!!!! Eh Failed!!! They didn't get married, and do you know what Derek was saying to Meredith in the locker room??? lol I was crying too. It's ok I LOVe long reviews.

**Larabaybee** Lol wstupid and poor, yup

**mylifeismine**Ok:)

**blue-eyed bomshell**Lol, but I like his ass!! He doesn't need to move1 ha-ha. Lol thank you for both reviews!!

**ZanessaFan01** NO don't kill me! I know! I saw and they were kissing in Hawaii! They look so cute!! AWE!!! Lol.

**Haloangel504** lol that's good! Just be calm okay? Okay!

**XxthesarcasticonexX ** lol thank you, I love drama too and I have way to much of it at school, jeez, lol.

**HSMandChelseaFCfan** we meet again! Lol maybe he will…I don't know yet.

Chapter 13

The monitor were hooked up to Gabriella as Amanda, a nurse asked her questions. The chief and Bailey were doing the surgery and there were two other doctors waiting for the baby. "What's her name?" Amanda asked. Gabriella looked at her blankly. Her body was numb and he felt nothing. She looked at the ceiling and saw her friends through the glass windows watching them. They gave her thumbs up and she took in a deep breath.

"I was going to name her Catherine Marie." Gabriella said looking at the smiling Amanda right now.

"That's a pretty name." she said.

"I got her." Bailey said in a soft voice as the nurses got ready to take over the baby. Gabriella closed her eyes; it was a moment of truth. She had the urge to just sit up and ask how her baby was, but she couldn't especially in an opened body. She laid there as Bailey handed the baby over to the awaiting nurse. She looked over at me and gave

Gabriella a smile.

"She has your nose." She said smirking and turning back to sew her up. Gabriella looked up to see Sharpay shaking her head no. Troy never came…

What so unusual about that?

Three hours later 

Bailey walked into Gabriella's room smiling at her. "Hey, how are you doing?" Gabriella looked her face and studied her features. It was her sorrow smile. Gabriella looked down at her clipboard looking at the meds they were giving her. She didn't want to cry twice in one day in front of her boss.

"How is she?" Gabriella asked in a low quiet voice.

Bailey looked at her intern and took in a deep breath. "She's…she weighs one pound and her lungs aren't fully developed. She was blue when we got her out, but she's in her normal color now. There are soft spot around her skin so we're letting them grow. She's on a machine to help her breath…"

Gabriella looked up and saw her boss's mouth a little open. "But…" Gabriella started out for her.

"But she…when we got her out she wasn't breathing and we finally got her too, but there's a very slim chance she'll make into her third day…" there she said it, she said it and she felt horrible. One lucky baby came into the world and it only had about three days to live. She looked at Gabriella as she just stared. "Gabriella, I'm so sorry." She whispered.

Gabriella shook her head sniffling. "I'm fine, I was told to expect this." She whispered, not letting her tears fall. "Please just, go away." Gabriella whispered pressing her palms against her eyes.

Bailey watched her as she cried, she nodded her head and closed the door softly behind her, but once she did she heard a painful sob and something being thrown her medical board. She looked up and saw all her interns standing there with happy faces and flowers and balloons. "Hey, we just came by to see her." Ryan said first.

"Uh, she…she doesn't want any visitors." Bailey said walking away. She knew her interns were following her, of course, they wanted answers.

"Why what happened? Is she okay, is the baby okay?" Taylor asked for everyone

"Catherine Marie weighs one pound…her lungs are under developed and she's on a machine to help her breath. She wasn't breathing when we got her put, but then we did…she only has a chance of living for three days…" Bailey whispered.

"Oh my god…" Sharpay said looking at the ground.

"Are you sure about this?" Ryan asked, his best friend's baby was going to die…

"We're positive." Bailey said walking into the hospital.

"She's really going to loose her…" Chad said trailing off.

Sharpay looked up at the group. Her mind began to run and only one person in her mind stood out. "Damn it!" she yelled handing Taylor her balloons and walking as fast as she could.

"What's her problem?" Zeke asked looking at her. He was still pissed at her. But as much as he didn't want to admit too, he liked her.

Sharpay slammed the door open to the men's bathroom. She went through a set of doors which had 'employees only' on it in black. She walked into the men's locker room and heard one shower running. She stormed over to the curtain and sure enough there was Troy Bolton.

"What the hell-." He said as he turned around completely naked as Sharpay threw a punch at him, square in the jaw. He slid down against the wall holding his jaw in pain. She bent down, "come near her and I swear I will hit you harder and make your life living hell." She said standing back up and turning the shower onto cold and turning off the hot water.

Still angry at him she walked out into the hospital to finish her rounds. She put on a cheery face and perky voice just like she always did when she was with patients.

Chad was looking at the OR board looking for any interesting surgeries he could scrub in on. He needed to take his mind off the whole ideal that was going on. The whole hospital had gotten word about the 'Montez-Bolton' baby and were all sending things, like flowers, cards, balloons, candy to Gabriella's room, wishing her the best.

She was a wreck. She couldn't stop crying and sacredly they got the chief who sedated her. Her sobs grew quicker as she cried on Taylor's shoulder and she fell asleep. Chad shook his head trying to ignore that memory. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned around. He looked at Zeke who was looking innocently over at the board.

"So I say we find this **person** and show him not to mess with our sister." He said looking around. Chad smiled and nodded his head. _This was going to be fun_.

They both walked around the hospital until they found Troy Bolton sitting in a closet. Troy stood up as they closed the door. "Look, I'-." Troy began, but he was cut off with Chad kicking him in the groin.

"That was for Gabriella and getting her pregnant with your stupid little penis." He said in a serious tone.

Zeke took a swing at him in the nose. At that moment they could all tell his nose was broken. "Mess with her, you mess with us." Zeke said walking out of the room, none of them noticing Ryan walking into the closet.

"What do you want?" Troy asked holding his bleeding nose. Ryan smirked; he knew his friends had gotten to him already. Not even bothering to say a word. He bent down next to Troy preying his hand away from nosed and twisting it behind him as Troy yelled out in pain.

"One of them must've already told you this and I'll say it again. Do **not** come near Gabriella or Catherine, **ever**." He hissed letting go of Troy's arm and walking out like nothing happened. Ryan walked over into the next room where his patient was waiting.

Troy sat in the closet holding his nose with his good arm. Ryan must've done something. Sharpay dislocated his jaw and now he had a broken nose and a throbbing penis. This was not his day. Troy groaned and stood up he had to get this attend too. He decided the Clinic where none of Gabriella's friends could find him and no one would ask questions. He opened the closet door and looked around. He walked fast and didn't stop for the nurses who called his name. After getting to a bed in the clinic he smiled and sat down on it. He waited for fifteen minutes and finally he saw the door open, but wasn't the person he really wanted to see.

Taylor walked into the door and looked at him tapping her foot. She studied his features and smiled. _This was her ideal of fun_.

"So Dr. Bolton what seems to be your problem today?" she asked taking this in as a professionally matter.

"I dislocated my jaw and arm and I have broken nose." Troy replied hoping she wouldn't hit him or anything.

Taylor nodded her head as she walked over to Troy. She placed her hand on his shoulder and another one above his elbow. "Wait Taylor you're supposed to give me some morphine!" Troy yelled, but it was too late she already popped it back in as he let out a yell.

"Well there you go; I'll have another doctor come in to look at your nose and jaw so sit tight." She said walking out of the room and dumping his chart on the nurse's counter.

"I need an X-ray for Dr. Bolton and page Dr. Bailey please I need her consult on a case and have her page me when she's here." Taylor said walking over the elevator. She looked at her watch and saw that it was already six p.m. she sighed and wondered if Gabriella was awake yet.

Gabriella sat in her wheelchair waking up from her sedated state. She looked up at the nurse who was pushing her and gave a small nod. She was going to see Catherine, her daughter…she didn't know what to do, but she always remembered what her mother said.

_You were one stubborn baby who wouldn't open her eyes. Always slept. When you were born they had to put you an__incubator, you had trouble breathing and I remember the doctors telling me you had a slim chance of being a normal baby because of your breathing, but I rubbed your stomach every time I saw you and look at you now._

Gabriella opened her eyes as they entered the maternity ward. She saw a small little baby in an incubator with a tube in her throat. Gabriella could feel the tears glistening in her eyes as the wheelchair stopped in front of it. Two holes for her to put her arms through and touch her baby. She looked at a nurse who was checking her chart. "Is she doing okay?" Gabriella asked looking at her baby.

"She's stable for now…do you want to touch her?"

Gabriella nodded her head as the nurse opened the whole and watched Gabriella as she put in hands in and lightly touching her baby's foot. The foot twitched a little and Gabriella heard the nurse give a small laugh, _must be a good sign_.

Gabriella inched on her chair to the edge. "Hey little girl, I'm your mommy, Gabi. You're the best kicker I think I have ever felt, did you know that? Well you are and I loved every second of it. You're doing great so far, you're my prefect little angel." Gabriella said and unconsciously she let her fingers trace her daughter's stomach.

**A/N I finally updated this! I hope you all like it and yeah ha-ha. Have a nice day!!! Sory for the shortness!**


	14. Chapter 14

_What a Drag_

_Chapter 14_

**Sami-Fo-Fami** lol, don't cry!

**Claudia skyangel** LOL its not obligatory. Eh the living baby….i'm not sure, I haven't decided yet.

**Mrs. Hermione J. Weasley** LOLy guess was, you loved when they all beat him up.

**-'Gw3n'-** AWE you even nicknamed her!! LOL well he's not useless….he can still reproduce….

**Violetcrumble091 **I'll try not too!

**Blue-eyed bom shell** LOL he does deserve it, I mea hello if my boyfriend cheated on me, that's wha I would doo!it's okay, you review when you can.

**Kae-think-of-u** lol, thank you and I hope so too.

**Marebear11** oh my god, you don't love Troy? LOL YAY!!! But maybe you can get to love Troy in this. He's going to become…somewhat better.

**xXJust.Like.ThatXx** thank you!!!!

**ZanessaFan01** lol I know they looked cute together. Ms. Montez died…. It was in the earlier chapters.

**.Charmzi.**WOO! lol, hehe I sorry! I am too that all update in one day was big for e, hopefully I can do it more during the summer.

**Zaccys-baby-v** lol, I don't know yet, that's the big question haunting us all. ok that's good! Lol.

**HSMandChelseaFCfan** lol, thank you its actually my middle name and confirmation name. thank you!!

**Evexl** LOL, maybe it will. Thank you.

**Fudge2428** lol, I know its akward, isn't it? maybe she will live, maybe she won't. ha-ha,

**AKA K.Romans** I know boys can be stupid sometimes…but I love them:)

**XxthesarcasticonexX** lol, poor baby!! Don't forget baby.

**Haloangel504** L M A Oi know poor baby ang gbai…and the gang…

**Musicalfreak **I know and it's like when they doctor tells this to you its like…no they tests are wrong, but they aren't so it's like, wow…this is actually happening.It's ok I'm a geek of science too, but not too much. LOL thank you!

**XxTinkyBlondieBellxX** I know!!! I'm still mad about that. LOL wow I know there is moral support needed here people!

**ContestshippingFan2314** thank you!!

**Dancerlittle** I hope so too…yay!!

**Rizmu** mmm….i don't thnk so. lLOL I thinkt hey did. They lov her so yeha.

**Chapter 14**

_Gabriella's POV_

_Every day I see people dying or close to it. Doctors and even interns always keep secrets from their patients, colleagues, family, friends and the patient's family. We even keep our own secrets, our own and some we just forget hoping they'll never come back. But even as a doctor you can't cry in front of patients. You can't get emotionally attached…at least that's what my mom told me. When she was a doctor she got close to patient that had died during her surgery. She got so scared that she could never do another one again. _

As for me…I'm already attached to two thing sin the world right now; Toy Bolton and Catherine. She was now two days old and I still didn't see Troy, thought I've heard his name being paged over the speakers. I sat in the maternity ward looking at Catherine in the incubator. My right hand was through the little whole as the traced her small stomach.

I hummed "Twinkle Little Star" to her. It was my favorite song, but no one knew except Drew and I. he was my best friend in my whole world when I was eight. I heard foot-steps behind me, but I didn't want to look at them. My face was covered with dry tears and new ones falling down. I looked at Catherine's chest as it fell up and down. She flat-lined for three minutes, but they got her back up again. She was fine, everything was fine.

"Gabi?"

I didn't need to turn around to know who it was. You all could just take a wild guess and know who it was from the beginning. Troy. "It's been two days. I told you about the surgery, where have you been?" I asked. My own voice sounded raspy from not talking. Hell I haven't eaten in two days, I'm tired and…I just want to be with my baby.

"I know…I've been gone. I just…" he said trailing off.

I turned around with my fingers still tracing her small stomach. I took in his features. Swollen lip, Arm in a sling, jaw swollen. A picture of my friends flashed in my mind and I smiled, but not enough for him to show it. "Where did you go from that night I told you?"

I saw Troy start to breathe harder. I knew where this was going…he cheated on me. This was what he acted like last time. Was it Callie or a stripper this time? I shook my head and turned around.

"Gabriella, I'm so sorry." He said taking a step closer to me.

I stood up from my wheel chairs with my arms folded under my chest. "Sorry…wow and you were the one that asked me to marry him! Troy I trusted you once again! You weren't there when our baby was born! They couldn't get her to breathe when they got her out. She flat lined! She's on a machine to help her breathe. Troy our baby only has one more day to live and all you were doing was avoiding me and sleeping with another women. Just like last time! I can't take it anymore, I just can't. I'm not going to marry you so you can jut go out and sleep with…whores! I want you out of my life, now!" I said taking off the engagement ring and throwing it at him. "OUT NOW!" I yelled.

He stood there not moving and I just shook my head at him. I refused to my tears fall just for him. I sat back down in my wheel-chairs and put my hand in the incubator and took her hand in mine.

I heard the door open and closed and I let the tears fall. My heaving filling the empty room. "Hey baby, you're doing great, yes you are…I need you to survive Catherine. I need you too, please. I love you, just don't…" I said trailing off.

_Ryan's POV_

I stood out at the door of Catherine's room. I came here just to see Troy leave. I wasn't going to go near him. I stood at the entrance of the door and watched her cry. She hadn't said a word in two days to anyone. The nurse tried to get her to talk, but Gabriella just got in the wheel-chairs to see Catty. We all visited her she looked just like Gabriella. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked to see Sharpay.

"Hey." She said in a whisper. I looked at Gabriella and closed the door as we started walking down the hallway.

"So is she ok?" Sharpay asked.

"No, Troy just left the room. I heard yelling…" I said trailing off.

"Wait, that ass went to see her?!" Sharpay nearly yelled. There was my sister, her yelling is what made me think back to high school, the ice queen. I smiled she started rambling. Something's just never change.

"What was she saying to him?" she asked.

"I heard her say something like, I can't marry a cheating man… something along the words." I said.

"WAIT! He cheated on her again!" she stated. I nodded my head. And she let out a huff a smirk on her face.

"Where does he live? I want a scalpel and someone good at cutting penis's off." She said walking ahead.

"Wait shar, you can't cut the man's penis off!"

"Oh yes I can! Watch me, where are the others?" she asked looking around the nurses office.

"Taylor's scrubbing in for surgery, Zeke has the day off, and Chad is around here somewhere." I answered.

"Damn it! Why is everyone gone today…oh okay, I got it! Gabriella's address book, it should be in there." She said snapping her fingers.

"Sharpay, listen to me, I love you very much, but you can't do that! You nearly broke his jaw."

"Hey, that was HIS fault."

"Oh what he took your fist and swung it at himself?"

"Exactly, you see we do think alike, just like mom said!" she said smiling.

I rolled my eyes. "GUYS!" Chad yelled we both looked at him running for his life.

He stopped at as breathing.

"Lady…cane…evil." He said.

"A lady with a cane…oh Mrs. Brent? Did she get out of her room again, damn it." Sharpay said running down the hall where Chad just came from.

"So man what's up?" I asked him.

"Nothing, just finished my round when the lady yelled at me. She was scary!"

"I wonder how you became an inter, I wonder a lot." I said to myself walking off.

_Troy's POV _

I sat on a gurney in an empty hallway where the lights were off. I looked at the ring betweens my fingers and watched and it sung at some points.

_I trusted you once again!_

I took in a deep breath and looked at the wall ahead of me as the conversation played in my head over and over again. It was my fault. I deserve much worse then this. Why did I even bother asking her to marry me if I was going to cheat? I'm a girl whore. I just have to have them all.

What do I do? I mean I can't just beg for forgiveness. I just ruined my relationship. I ruined everything.

"I heard you cheated on Montez…again." It was Bailey I knew it. I looked up at her as she sat down on the bed next to me.

I closed my eyes and leaned into the wall. This hospital was all gossip. "And?" I asked trying to sound like I didn't give a fuck in the world.

"Did you know she cried on my shoulder? She repeated over and over during the surgery, where's Troy, we can't do this without him. She was waiting for you to have her baby. We must've waited for an hour for you to show up, but that came and passed and no you. She hasn't slept, eaten or spoken to anyone since Catherine was born."

My head shot up. "The baby's name is Catherine?" I asked. It was my mother's name.

"Catherine Marie. And thank god, the baby doesn't look like you." She said to me. I opened my mouth to say something, but her beeper went off. She looked down at it and jumped off the bed without a word, she started running for her life.

My head searched for reasons why she would be running, maybe someone had flat-lined…who was on her list of patients of the day? wait…Gabriella and Catherine were the only ones.

"OH CRAP!" I yelled running.

**A/N ok I know small chapter, but ehy my finals are allllllllllll next week and I have to work and study and yeah. So sorry it took me so long. I hope you all liked the chapter!!**

**DID anyone SEE Pirates of the Caribbean at worlds end? **

**Also did anyone see the season finale of HOUSE M.D.????? if you did oh my GOSH!!!!!! EKKKKK I'm not going to say snything because if you didn't see it I don't wanna ruin it for you. **


	15. Chapter 15

What a Drag

Chapter 15

**ThatMongooseLivinDownTheStreet ** yes Troy is an ass. We all learned that from many chapters, lol. Thank you for reviewing!

**Lindz Nelson** Lol, here's your update!

**Claudia Skyangel** hey! Lol thank you. Catherine is my confirmation name and Marie is my middle name, lol thank you!

**Mrs.Hermione J. Weasley**….huh?

**ZanessaFan01** (loks at you scared) please, no pitchforks we can settle this out, lol. Me TOO I'm only seeing it because Zac's in it, lol.

**Zaness-roxs** me too I hated the ending!! There not together, that was so sad!!

**-'Gw3n'-** awe don't cry!!!!

**Fudge2428 **lol everyone ahtes Troy, lol. I'll make the baby ok…or will I. Hmmmm…….LOL Sharpay is my best friend in real life. Well what I mean is, I bas some of these characters words off of my real life friends or just my every day craziness.

**Candyangel1791** AWE I'll let them have a happy moment, don't worry. And thank you for your comment and reviewing!

**Sami-Fo-Fami** lol no it won't bring the together no matter what. But one of them dies in the story…just kidding!! But then a gain that got me a great idea! Lol. Lol that's a good thing right? Lol don't fall apart, it's a story!!!

**HSMxPiratesoftheCaribbeanxHSM **LOL. O my gosh, you saw it a lot!! Lol I loved the movie too! It's ok I'm swamped too and barely review stories I like. Oh, I'll try and find time to read it:). I like Zanessa it's cool! Lol. LOL, I liked that talk too. Thank you.

**Troyngabi4ever** Um…they will get back together, I mean that's my idea, but in the way they do, its going to be a long time, but not that long! Lol. I know right. I just hated the ending of the movie. They stabbed Will! I was like NO! Then he lived…wow a lot. Lol.

**Elise Efron ** LOL it didn't confuse me at all. How did it confuse you?

**Musicalfreak** LOl, well my friend Drama is number one in my book. Oh my godh, I loved it!! I was just like AWEEEEEE my friend threw popcorn at em when I was like aweee, lol. OMG YOU MISSE DIT?! CRAP, I don't know if I should tell you what happened……agh I'll tell you anyways. House fired Chase and then Chase and Cameron kissed, their together now. Cameron reassigned. There all gone. No more ducklings!!! You HAVE to see it! thank you!!! And no fair!! You get out early.

**Haloange1504** He, he I know POTC3 ROCKED!

**Zanessa101** thank you and I didn't find the movie confusing. How did you find it confusing? House finale, was Awesome

**Dancerlittle ** lol yeha I think everyone here agrees, TroyAss. Lol. AWE, that sucks!! I just can't wait till the seasons comes back on!

**Rizmu** LOL I was upset too, I was just like….no, you can't do that! Lol. Thank you!

**xxIfWeWereAMoviexx** lol, I love POTC3. AWE, that sucks!! I just can't wait till the seasons comes back on!

**cucpcake cutie** he he. Thank you! I'm not that evil! LMAO manhood ha-ha, sorry I'm on a sugar rush. Thank you!!

**Kae-Thinks-of-u** …people like calling Troy an ass….wow. lol. Thank you!!!

**Nothing but Troyella** she'll be…somewhat alright.

**GorseLover20693** lol thank you for reviewing.

**AKA K.Romans** awe don't be sad!!

**MackeyPAc** lol she's cute in my own mind.

**XxthesarcasticonexX** LOL. Two times?! I saw it only once, no fair.

**Larabaybee** ;p;, I don';t know, hopefully they all come back, I mean if they don't, I'm not watching the show anymore…wait no I'm lying I will. House is too sexy. Lol I'm sorry, I have a crush on him and Chase and Foreman.

**ONETREEHILLGIRL1723** I didn't see it either because I got it on bootleg, so, yeah. I'm not sure.

**ZAcEfronIsHot** don't cry! Yeah same here. I'll be reading in class and all of a sudden I'll start crying because Kelly died in Phoenix's arms…so sad, lol. Lmao, wow people are rooting for that choice too. Yes he does deserve it.

**xXJustLikeThatXx** thank you for reviewing!

**Marebear11** LOL. I know right! I was like don't die!!! Again my friend threw popcorn at me, l awe I didn't lol.

XxTinkyBlondieBellxX** yeah...he was drunk…does that count? Men get horny when there drunk. me too! I loved the movie!!!**

**HSMandChelseaFCfan** lol thank you!!!!

Chapter15

Gabriella's POV

I stood back and watched as the doctors worked on Catherine. One second I was talking to her and the next she was…her heart went up and I don't know anymore. It seems like all my medical knowledge left me. "What's happening?" Bailey asked walking in and picking up her chart. She looked at me and I turned my head towards Catherine, her arms and feet were kicking. Those were her first movements. I noticed an extra body enter the room. I glanced and saw Troy there. He didn't get a damn straight thing. My attention went back to Cat. I noticed that Bailey was taking her off the machines.

"Wait, why are you taking her off of it?" I asked, stepping forward. She needed that machine to stay alive.

Bailey looked at me and I could see sadness in her eyes. "Montez we should go out in the hallway and talk." She said in a smoothing voice.

"No I want to know what's wrong. Here and now." I said to her. Troy was now standing next to me. I looked over at him then at Bailey.

"Gabriella…" she said looking down.

My name…she never said my first name unless it was telling a patient's family that they had passed away…

"No she still has one more day." I said shaking my head and walking over to the incubator and looking into it. I placed my hand on top of it, letting my finger tips trace the glass. Her chest rose softly on its own. "She's breathing on her own." I said barely above a whisper. I looked up and saw every one was gone. It was just us four.

"She's only breathing for while. She'll be gone within an hour or less. No more." she said. I looked at her.

"Her heart was rising…maybe she was breathing on her own and was starting to choke. Maybe she was having an asthma attack." I said walking over to Troy and pointing a finger at him. "His father had asthma; it could've been passed down to her. She's not dying, not now. She's going to die an old lady with a family." I said walking back over and putting my hand through the whole.

My index finger traced her cheek slightly. I watched as her own small hand took hold of my finger, not even half ways through holding it. She's not capable of dying….

"Gabriella, if she had asthma, it would've shown up on the tests." Troy said to me. my shot towards him.

I looked at Bailey. "I want him out of here."

"Gabriella, she's my daughter too." Troy argued back.

"HAH! Your's my ass. You have done nothing to help Catherine or me. You just cheated. Get out or I'll call security!" I yelled.

"Bolton, get out." Bailey said softly. I looked at Troy as his body retreated.

"I don't want him near this room." I whispered looking at my angel.

"Gabriella, he just wants to get to know her, before she-."

"Don't say that, please…" I said resting my head on the glass.

"Gabriella…" Bailey looked at me as Catherine held my index finger.

"I always wanted a baby…my mom always looked at me and scoffed. She said I'd never find a man who could control me. I never wanted a man who could control me. Troy cam along and…I thought, he's nice…after three months of dating Troy I really thought I could settle down, that's until Callie came into the picture. He broke up with her and begged me to marry him…I said yes, but look at us now." I said smiling. I lifted my head and looked at Bailey.

"Bailey, I don't want to loose her." I said letting my tears fall. I took my hand away from Catherine and walked over to Bailey with my arms opened. I started crying on her shoulder.

"It's ok Gabriella. Shh shh it's okay baby girl, its okay." She must've whispered that so many times to me that night…

Sharpay's POV

We all stood outside watching the scene with Bailey and Gabriella. I wiped my own tears before turning around top the others. "That's it, Ryan give me my damn matches!" I yelled.

"Shar…" Ryan said trailing off.

I rolled my eyes. "I thought of the scalpel…but then again it doesn't give him that much pain, but then Michael said burning a penis off would be much more painful." I said wanting my matches. I looked over at where Zeke was standing, but he must've left.

"Where'd Zeke go?" I asked.

"OH geesh! You manage to tell everyone their best friend loves them, but your telling me you can't see that Zeke Likes you?!" Chad yelled.

"That made no sense…" Taylor said.

Chad looked at Taylor as I thought of his confusing sentence. "Ugh, he likes you! Damn it, ever since Michael came he's been mad pissed. At first I thought PMSing, but only girls have it. Then I thought the dude wasn't getting laid, so he was stiff, but then I th-." Taylor clamped a hand over his mouth.

"I wonder, hoe he ever became a doctor." Taylor said walking away.

"Wait, TAY!! You need to help me burn his penis off!" I yelled to her.

She kept walking as people looked at me. I looked at one man. "Oh what, you want your penis burnt off too? All men are scum, yeah you heard me SCUM! Especially Troy Bolton. Yeah he's a surgeon; I wouldn't trust anyone with him. He's a whore. He even does men when there knocked out!" I said as Chad and Ryan pulled me away.

Gabriella's POV

I sat in the chair beside Catherine, I couldn't cry anymore, it seemed like there were no more tears left in me. Bailey left to go get coffee. I looked at the clock. It had been two hours and she was still breathing. "She still breathing?" I looked over at Sharpay as she walked in.

"Yeah, she's doing fine. There running tests on her." I said smiling as she sat in the chair next to me.

"So I have a plan." She said going into her pocket and taking out some matches. I raised an eyebrow. "You give me Bolton's address and I go burn his penis off." She said smiling.

I laughed and it felt so strange to laugh. To really laugh, it had been what seemed to me, years. "Thanks Shar, but I think he needs it."

"Ok fine your loss." She said shrugging.

"I saw what you guys did to him. Kind of harsh, don't you think?" I said to her.

"No harsh enough."

"Yeah…Shar I know you really wanted to be Cat's godmother, but I was going to ask someone else is it ok?" I asked.

Sharpay smiled at me. "Gabi, look at me, I don't mind. I'm her Aunt and I'm happy to hand my slate over to anyone."

"Thank you." I said as a grr-ing sound came from the incubator. I looked over at it. I stood up and looked in, only to see her eyes opened and her scrunching u her nose.

"Sharpay, quick call a nurse, someone. Her eyes are opened." I said smiling.

In a second Bailey was in and handing her coffee to Sharpay as she checked Catherine's monitors. "Dr. Bailey, these are the results you were looking for." A nurse said. Bailey took the files as the nurse left and looked through them.

"I'll be damned." She said looking up from the papers and at Catherine.

"Is she okay?" I asked.

"She's healthy…her lungs aren't fully developed, but she's perfectly healthy and you were right, she has asthma. We'll get medicine for her, but don't excite her. Her lungs aren't fully developed yet." She said warning me.

I could feel relief wash over me. Bailey turned to the door. "Wait, can I old her?" I asked.

"Yeah just make sure for the soft spots in her head." She said turning around to leave again, but I stopped her.

"I have one more question…will you be Catherine's Godmother?" I asked hoping she's say yes. She looked at me as if she was taken my shock. I saw her smile and nod her yes.

"Yes, I'd love too."

"Thank you Bailey." I said as she left the room.

"WOO!!!" Chad and the others yelled running into the room and hugging me.

"Gabi congratulations." Taylor said hugging me.

"Thank you." I said closing my eyes. She was really alive. Everyone left to go home as I pinched myself. No I wasn't dreaming.

I sat down in the rocking chair with Catherine in my arms. She was so small, but the nurse told me she could start breast feeding tomorrow, so her immune system could be up. "Hey baby girl." I whispered to her.

I could feel my nose sting as tears formed in my eyes. I let them dropped as I held her. "I love you."

OutSide of the room

No one's POV

Troy leaned against the door frame, watching Gabriella rock their daughter. He heard the news. Montez baby lives. He smiled and walked off into the empty hallways.

**A/N ok so my finals are now done, but I have regents on Wednesday then I'm off! Thank you everyone for reviewing ans wishing me good luck. Last chapter had gotten 33 reviews. I'm not sure because I asked who saw what or because the chapter was good. But anyway thank you all for your reviews. I read all when I went into the room to take my finals, they brought me much smiles. Thank you all!**

**HAPPY FATHERS DAY!!!**


	16. Chapter 16

What a drag

Chapter 16

**Hsmchick101** thank you and I'm such a drama person. Every book I won has to have some sort of drama:)

**777777777777** I will thank you for reviewing.

**Disneyfan4ever** thank you::) I'll try my best to update fast. Thank you for reviewing.

**Cupcake cutie** LOL. Baseball bat? Why do you need one? Lol. I don't know. That is my favorite line. My best friend used that on my friends ex. So funny.

**Eyexl **Awe, don't cry thank you and I'll try to update faster.

**Mrs. Hermione J. Weasley **LOL, it's ok and thank you. I bet you can't wait for Harry potter. Am I right? Lol thank you for reviewing.

**Lil cherry blossom wolf** thank you for reading and reviewing and I'm glad you liked it.

**Claudia skyangel** of course she's going live! It gonna be Troyella. Don't worry. Of course I'll read it just you have to tell me when its out and the link:)

**ZacEfronIsHot** LOL, it's not my fault you're crying. I didn't mean to make you cry, I'm sorry. Awe, thank you!! LMAO I should've huh? Ha-ha.

**Fudge2428** lol, eh…she won't have much peace, but some. Lol maybe because he's all alone…the poor man…oh well lol.

**Wildcat-Kid01** thank you and thank you for reviewing.

**XxTinkyBlondieBellxX** Me too. I love that in books and movie. So cute, yes Cat is alive! Lol.

**Carito06** lol it's kind of hard to be forgiven when the same guy cheated on you twice… lol

**Marebear11** lol don't cry, thank you for reviewing.

**Larabaybee** LOL miracles are special to me I just love them.

**Zanessafan19** they will in the end because it's Troyella. There's not one story of mine that isn't Troyella.

**Zanessa101** awe don't cry. I'm glad you loved it and thank you for reviewing.

**Kae-thinks-of-u** LOL, no he's not he's going to be doing A LOT to get back Gabi's trust. Lol I like Sharpay this way

**ZanessaFan01** LOl thank you I can go have fun now! Haha. Me too I can't wait for hairspray. Thank you for reviewing.

**MackeyPac** lol she'll always live. Thank you the review.

**Rizmu **he does a right, but he wants to respect Gabriella's wishes. Sorry chapter 16 was for a different story, lol sorry.

**Candyangel1791** don't worry they will get together:)thank you!

**xxIfWeWereAMoviexx** yeah it kind of is, lol.

**Musicalfreak** LOL, don't cry please! Lol. Yeah, you missed it! it was so GOOD!!

**ONETREEHILLGIRL1723 ** thank you and thank you, lol.

**Tennisathlete** I will thank you for reviewing.

**HSMandChelseasFCfan** thank and everyone does now! LOL.

Chapter 16

Gabriella's POV

"You're a big girl, yes you are." I cooed Catherine. She was now six months old and she came home about three months ago. She was doing great, but my only problem was who was going to take care of her. I was back at work and the first day I went back…you can say I was a nervous wreck, but today was her christening so it was a happy day and I for one was feeling great.

Bailey, the chef, my friends and that's it…we all came back to my house to have a small party. Catherine had taken a liking to pulling at Bailey's hair during the mass. Bailey had rolled her eyes at the child and commented to me that the kid was annoying her just like I did. It was a compliment to both of us. I looked at Catherine as she sat in Ryan's lap. She hadn't had any asthma attacks, but I still kept giving her the medicine. She has Troy's nose and eyes, but there was always a speck of brown in them.

I hadn't talked to Troy since…the whole thing. I've helped in surgeries and regular stuff, but other then calling him Dr. Bolton and giving the medical history, I wasn't talking to him. Sharpay on the other had, found his address. She went over board and let's say…broke into his house. She didn't do much, but she left a very, describing letter of what she would do to him. She's still oblivious to the whole Zeke-likes-her thing. Every time Michael was mentioned he seemed to disappear.

Michael and Sharpay have been going straight…they started dating and great news. Chad proposed to Taylor is like, the cutest way ever!! Taylor had to go on a conference meeting to Chicago. He asked all over us to hold these signs up so we did. When she came out of the terminal tunnel all she saw were signs saying "will you marry" and then Chad had the me sign. She started freaking out. She was jumping while the whole crowd watched hat she did. She said yes.

I walked over and sat down in my seat. "Do you want her?" Ryan asked. I looked at Ryan. I wondered when he would actually say "I love you" to Kelsi. They've been serious. We all wanted her to move in with us. She would made a great impact and plus, more girls!

"Sure, pass my little girl here." I said holding out my arms. Catherine settled into my lap easily. I sat her so she was facing everyone. She leaned back into me and her head resting against me. She was tired, but she wasn't giving up her attention. She was the center of the day. I mean she got more gifts. She was the star.

"Do you think we can have the wedding party here?" Taylor asked me.

"Why are you asking me?" I asked setting my water down on the table.

"Because this is your house." She said.

"But we all split the rent. I don't care. It's your wedding Tay, have it here in the kitchen in my bedroom your bedroom." I said shrugging. I placed my hand on Catherine's stomach and that's when I felt her little hands take my index finger and start biting it. I ignored the small little pain that ran through my finger and looked at the gang.

"Well for one we have to touch up on a subject none of us want to." Chad said.

"What's that?" I asked.

"It rhymes with…Toy…just add an r in it." Zeke said.

"Oh no you are not ruining this day, guys. Trust me him and I no more. He cheated twice on me and you know what…I'm better off with out him. I have Catherine, a job, a family what more do I need?" I asked.

"He's the father of Catherine." Ryan said.

"And he hurt me. I'm not having that kind of man around my baby girl. He could promise her things and she'll never get them. She'll be heart broken! I am not letting her go through that. Plus I don't love him anymore." I forced myself to say the last sentence. Part of me still liked him and the other half…loved him, but I couldn't go back to him.

I could feel Catherine's body go limp and I kissed the top of her head as her small hands still held on tightly to my index finger. "I'm going to go put Catherine down." I said standing up and shifting Catherine in my arms. She opened her eyes, but quickly closed them.

I left the backyard and walked up the stairs of the patio and into the house. I walked up the stairs and into my room. Catherine's crib was currently in my room. The guest room was being made into her nursery, but it was taking longer then usual. I bent over and placed her in her crib and covered her with her purple blanket.

"I'm sorry…" I whispered to her as she held on to my finger. I kissed her head and went down stairs.

We talked more for a couple of hours and then Bailey and the chef left for home. The gang and I just fell asleep in my room on the bed. I didn't want to go to work…again. I've been back for three weeks, but still I didn't like that day care. The lady was first, too happy and second she sang this song…it was like happy land and marry poppins throwing up everywhere. Catherine seemed to like it so I dealt with it.

I opened my left eye and stared at the crib. Catherine was crying and I didn't want to get up…but I had to. I couldn't stand my little girl crying for something. I got off the bed trying not to wake my sleeping friends and went over to her crib. I looked down at her as she fumbled with the blanket in her hands.

"Mommy's here." I whispered to her as I lifted her out of her crib. Her blanket still in her hands. "What's wrong princess?" I asked her. I felt something wet on my foot and I looked down. "EW molly" I yelled as she drooled on me.

"What's happening?" Chad asked sitting up and looking tired.

"Nothing, just Catherine, I think she's hungry. Go back to sleep Chad." I said walking down stairs with molly close behind me. I went into the kitchen and opened the back door and molly went running out to go do her business. I went over to the fridge and got a bottle of milk out. Making sure it wasn't too cold I went over with Catherine and sat out in the living room. I laid her down in my arms and fed her, her bottle. She looked at me with her sleepy blue eyes and I smiled down at her. I hummed a similar tune Troy use to hum to me when I had a bad day.

He never told me the name of the song, but I knew that Catherine would hear it a lot. I stared straight forward watching the sun rise outside window. A while after the felt the bottle fall out of Catherine's mouth and I looked down. She was sleeping soundly. I smiled and stood up. I placed her so her head was resting against my shoulder. I placed the bottle on the counter top and I went to the back door and opened it. Molly came rushing in and running up stairs.

I shook my head and went upstairs; I placed her back in her crib and looked at my friends on my bed. I shook my head and went into the bathroom and turned on the shower. I had three hours till work and I for one wanted to be early.

Troy's POV

For what seemed like years it had only been six months. Gabriella wouldn't even talk to me. She only talked when it was about work and when ever I tried to talk about Catherine she said she had to go run some tests. Yesterday was the christening of his little girl. I didn't even know what she looked like. From what I heard she had my eyes. I walked into the hospital on the summer crisped morning. I nodded to the nurses that were still talking to me. After word had gotten out that I cheated on Gabi again everyone turned against me.

Sharpay even broke into my house…I was scared because she threatened me…in a pretty describing way. Everyone thinks Sharpay Evans is the sweetest girl you'll ever meet, but in my mind she is evil. I got dressed in my scrubs and went to the OR board. I looked to my left and saw Gabriella standing there searching the board.

"Gabi!" I turned around and saw Taylor running over to us with Catherine in her arms. When she reached us she handed Catherine over to her.

"Tay, why do you have cat?" Gabriella asked. I pretended to be interested in the board.

"Sarah got sick and well…Sarah's the only one we have." Taylor said.

"Well…what am I supposed to do? I can't mind Catherine right now." Gabriella said. I noticed that I had no surgeries to do today and I knew she was going to say no, but I could give it a try, couldn't I?

"I can mind her…" I said turning around. Gabriella turned around with Catherine playing a strand of her hair.

"I mean…I have nothing to do all day. I can mind her in my office and you can even have Sharpay check up on me every five minutes." I rambled on. I watched as Gabriella look at Taylor.

Gabriella's POV

I looked at Troy trying to decide if I should say yes or no. he was the father, but I vowed to myself and Catherine that I wouldn't let him back into our lives, but I couldn't drag cat with me everywhere. I looked at Taylor who shrugged. Damn it…

"Fine." I said. I could see his face lighten up. He was going to spend a day with his daughter. BUT it was only today and no feelings. It's just a small last minute favor.

"But, if you do anything to her I swear I will kill you." I said handing him Catharine. "You be a good girl for your…_father_." I said giving her a kiss on her forehead. Saying father felt so weird coming out of mouth.

I turned to Taylor and took three bags from her. "Every thing is in these two bags. Extra cloths, diapers, her bottles, and her food. Her medicine is also in there, there are directions on how to give it to her. And I want her with me at lunch then you can take her again. Troy do not screw this up and Sharpay will be checking in on you and with the others too." I said walking away with Taylor.

Troy's POV

I looked down at Catherine who was now playing with the hat on my head.

I only have one question on me mind…how the hell do you take care of a baby…let alone how do you change a diaper?!

**A/N I am SO sorry for this long update. I've been busy and hangout with my friends and yeah. Ok, but this is an update so I hope you all are happy:) I hope you all review:)**

**Ok so if you all haven't heard theres a new HSM2 music video out:) it's SOOOO cute!! Go to my profile you should see it under HSM2. Umm…oh does anyone watch Harry Potter????/?**

**I'm going to see the movie on Wednesday SO EXCITED!! And the last book…I cannot wait. And I can't wait for HSM2!!!**

**I hope you al enjoyed this chapter. **


	17. Chapter 17

What a Drag

Chapter 17

Troy's POV

I looked down at Catherine who was in my arms. "It's just me and you." I said looking at Catherine. Catherine looked around and then she looked at me. Her face started to scrunch up like she was about to cry. Oh crap, no. soon tears started teaming down her cheeks and her face became red. "No, Catherine don't cry, please, be good for daddy." I said smiling at her. That only made her cry more.

Bailey came up and stood next to me. "She left you with cookie monster here?" Bailey asked me in disbelief.

"Uh, yeah babysitter canceled." I said trying to calm her down.

"Oh lord, help this child." Bailey said shaking her head and walking away.

"Wait…Bailey…" I said trailing off. I looked around me people were starting to stare. Balancing a crying Catherine I walked up the stair case and into my office. I saw a carriage and guessed Gabi brought it up here. I placed Catherine in it and set all the bags down. I went through all of them and found the oatmeal in a carton. Just add milk to it. I took her bottle and pour a little milk in it and mixed it. Taking the small spoon I scooped up some of the oatmeal and put it towards her lips. She seemed to calm down by this, which was good. She slowly ate the oatmeal and at some points spitting it out.

I placed the empty carton down on my desk and picked her out of her carriage. "How are you, missy? Feeling better?" I asked her.

"Oh look at this, I'm talking to a baby." I mumbled to myself.

Gabriella's POV

I walked down a hall as Sharpay followed me.

"You gave Troy Catherine? Gabi, I could've watched her. I can not believe you're letting…**him **watch her. He could…erase her mind. Gabi, he cheated on you…twice! Drunk or not, I mean if he hurts this child he can fucking expect his penis off. I mean if I hear her crying it'll be burning time." Sharpay said. I looked at her as she went on and on about burning his penis off.

"Shar, you already broke into his house, that's enough." I said stopping and putting a board on a door.

"So? That wasn't torture. That was plain me breaking into some one's house. BUT penis burning, now that's torture." She said nodding her head.

I let out a laugh as we continued walking down the hall. "I cannot believe you. You are obsessed with Penis's." I said shaking my head.

"What can I say, if it's on a man and he's an ass, I'll burn it. or if it's a guy I really love then you know. Wait no…if it's a she-he then no way, not gonna happen." Sharpay said.

"Yeah ok…so how are you and Michael doing?" I asked wiggling my eyes brow. I know Zeke likes Sharpay which is why I'm asking her.

"Um…good just. He's so…ok when we kiss it feels weird…like the time I had to kiss Ryan in our school play in 10th grade…he's like a brother to me, you know? I just don't know how to tell him." Sharpay said looking at her feet.

"Well you better tell him because he might want to take it to, oh I don't know…sex." I said putting my next clip board in the door slot.

Sharpay looked at me with wide eyes. "You don't think he'll want to…do you?"

"Well Shar, some men are whores…he looks like a whore. He keeps looking at your boobs."

"Ugh…"

"So…if you don't like Mike, then who do you like?" I asked looking straight ahead.

Sharpay mumbled a name under her breath, but I couldn't hear her. "Who?" I asked as I stopped walking and facing her.

"I like Zeke." She whispered with her back turned to the end of the hallway.

"I can't hear you."

"I like Zeke." She said just a tiny bit louder.

"I still can't hear you!" I yelled to her.

"I LIKE ZEKE. Damn it go get your hearing checked." She yelled back at me. I smiled, but then noticed Zeke standing at the end of the hallway. He looked like he had just seen a ghost.

"Um, Sharpay." I said pointing towards Zeke.

"Wha…" she asked me. She turned around and saw Zeke. Her face was going pink...oh very pink.

"I'll see you at lunch." She said running off. I looked back at the end of the hallway where Zeke once stood.

"ARGHHH." I yelled as I walked down the hallway. Chad had no duty today so I went to him. Once I found his bushy hair at the nurses Station I smiled.

He was on the computer, so I went up to him from behind and saw he was looking at flowers. "I hate sexual tension." I said sitting next to him as he clicked on the next button.

"Well now you know how it is when you and Bolton are in the same room." he said smirking. I frowned at him and looked back at the picture on the screen.

"Oh my gosh, that is so cute." I said looking at the White Roses mixed with Lilly's.

"Is it?" he asked studying them closer. "Hmm… I guess they can go on the list." He said copying the Titles down in his note pad.

"Still no flowers?" I asked.

"No we have flowers, but Tay wants backup. I am not fighting with her on that. Hey she told me to tell you and Sharpay you guys need to have Saturday off. You guys are going wedding dress shopping." He said closing the internet Explore and getting off his stool.

"'ey, where are you going?" I asked following him.

"I don't know maybe to do some work."

"Agh, I don't want to do work."

"Well gabs it's life. So where's Catherine?" he asked.

"She's with Troy." I said looking straight forward.

"WHAT?" he yelled.

"Here we go again." I said staring at the floor.

"You gave her to Tory? Gabi, he could…suck her brains out or anything!" he exclaimed.

"Chad, look at me. Sharpay is supposed to check on them in ten minutes." I said. He nodded fine and I went off to finish my work.

Troy's POV

Something smelled and I knew it was Catherine. It was a pretty bad smell. I knew I shouldn't have given her another bottle. I looked at her in her carriage. She giggled at me in her cute laugh and I shook my head.

"Why couldn't you have waited to poop with mommy?" I asked as I placed her on my desk. I placed a blanket under her head and opened up her diaper. "Ew, Catherine, that's disgusting." I yelled.

Catherine laughing and moved her legs up and down more freely. I bent down and got out the diaper, wipes, and powder. I straightened up and took her old diaper off and wrapped it up. I placed it at the end of my desk and looked at the wipes and went to pick one up when I noticed my papers under her were getting wet.

"Shit." I yelled. I looked around and saw my mug. I picked it up and threw the coffee in my plant beside me and put it…near Catherine's…vagina.

I looked under her carefully because from what I was hearing she was still peeing. All my work papers probably smelt like pee.

"Ok Gabriella seems to trust you with Catherine, but I don't so Bolton I see her crying your penis is…" Sharpay was saying, but when the door opened she stopped talking. I looked up. Her finger was in the air and her mouth was opened.

Catherine was still laughing her little lungs off. "What are you doing?!" she yelled walking over to me and taking the mug away from Catherine's vagina and placing it on my desk. She got the wipes and wiped her and then put some powder one and then put a fresh diaper on. She looked at me with a crazy expression on.

"Are you crazy? You put a mug up to a little baby girls vagina so she could pee?"

"Well you see, I took her diaper off, but then she started peeing and then I saw my mug and yeah…" I said trialing off.

"You idiot. You never take off the dirty diaper from under her till you have everything ready. You're a doctor you should know this." She said staring at me.

"I'm an only child." I said raising my arms.

"SO? I was an only child and I still know how to do this. It's the first thing in parenting hood unless you're a girl because that's breastfeeding." Sharpay said shaking her head and picking up Catherine.

"How's my cookie monster?" she asked kissing her nose.

"I'm sorry, just please don't tell Gabriella."

"But head its lunch Catherine and I are leaving. We'll se you after lunch." Sharpay said glaring at me, but then picking up the lunch bag and leaving my office.

I fell in my seat and smelled in the air…oh defiantly smelled like pee.

Gabriella's POV

"And right when I walked in the door he's holding a mug to Catherine. She's going to have nightmares of a mug molesting her!" Sharpay said taking a sip of her coffee.

"Shar, calm down that was the firs thing Chad did remember?" I asked her.

"Hey, it's not my fault. Catherine's was evil." Chad said.

"Yeah, but she doesn't do it to us." Taylor said shrugging.

"Hey since we all have off tomorrow. I say we stay in watch that marathon of 'that's 70s Show'." Ryan said smiling.

"I second that motion!" I raised my hand as did everyone else. Zeke wasn't with us today and nor was Michael. Sharpay broke up with him, so sad…

I returned Catherine to troy for the rest of the day and I then picked her up at nine. She was sound asleep so we all just drove home in silence. Zeke said he was going to take the bus home since he was working late. I nodded my head and gave him a hug. Sharpay was ignoring the whole thing which I thought was stupid.

I placed Catherine in her crib and went downstairs. I saw Sharpay and Taylor eating ice cream out of the carton. I smiled and went over to them. Taylor handed me a spoon as I got some chocolate ice cream into my mouth.

**A/NOk so yeah chapter five pages******** be happy. This chapter I had help on. a BIG thanks t**o freakygeniusgirl12141 thank you for helping me:)

Now people I'm off to bed because my pillow is calling:)


	18. Chapter 18

What a Drag

Chapter 18

Gabriella's POV

It was Friday night and we had all gotten off to go see the new Harry Potter movie. We had also gotten off the twenty first just go get the book too. Yes we're losers, but just as we were getting ready Sharpay bumped into Zeke and he said nothing. She yelled at him and now they were going on about how the other person was messy or the other person didn't put the milk away and blah, blah, blah. Catherine was in her crib to busy not to notice no one was watching her. Instead we were all out in the hallway watching them.

"Well you've been such an ass lately!" Sharpay yelled.

"I wouldn't be an ass if you just opened your eyes!" Zeke hollered back.

"Oh I open my eyes every day and the worse part is I have to see you!" she yelled.

"Well then why don't you go to your beloved boyfriend's house!"

Sharpay looked at him. "Oh he is so getting his ass kicked tonight." Ryan whispered into my ear. I nodded my head as the others whispered yeah.

Sharpay just stared at him and turned her back towards him. She walked towards us and went into my room. I knew what it meant. "You see what I mean!" Zeke yelled after her. Taylor and I followed Sharpay into my room, but before we closed the door we heard Ryan say something.

"Dude, she broke up with him yesterday." I peaked out and saw Chad and Ryan walking away as Zeke stood there not believing what had just been said to him. "Poor boy." I mumbled under my breath. I closed the door behind me ad saw Taylor sitting on my unmade bed.

"He's just pissing me off!" she yelled at both of us.

"Men can do that." I said sitting next to Taylor.

"I mean how can he be so heartless! I broke up with Michael for him!"

"You were heartless in high school." Taylor said sneaking in a comment.

"That's not the point. The point is he's being a jerk." She said looking at us.

"Well you're the one who's being a jerk here!" Taylor said.

"WHAT?!" Sharpay yelled. "I am not being the jerk. He's just…he hasn't spoken to me in three days. Since the whole thing in the hallway, I mean I really do like him and it's just. Why is love so hard?" she asked.

"Love sucks…in my opinion, but hey look it can work out for you guys." I said smiling.

"Yeah totally, I mean look at me and Chad. I mean I wonder how he passed med school, but look at us. We're perfect…almost." Taylor said.

"We all wonder about Chad." Sharpay laughed as she stopped pacing.

The room fell silent and I was getting tired of this. The movie was on in about an hour and a half. I needed them to just make-out for five minutes and say go out with me. I want to see the twins! The sexy twins!

"Oh for fuck's sake! He LIKES YOU!" I yelled. "I can't take it anymore." I yelled. I grabbed Sharpay's wrist and dragged her out of my room.

"Gabi, what are you doing?" Sharpay asked.

"Zeke Baylor!" I yelled walking downstairs with Taylor and Sharpay on my tail, but mostly Sharpay. We walked into the kitchen where I saw nickels sitting eating her doggie bone. I placed Sharpay in front of Zeke as I took the sandwich out of his mouth and placed it down on the counter.

"Now tell each other how you feel, please it's driving me nuts. I mean the tension, you need to make out or go bang then do it! But I want to see Harry Potter, the twins look cute and that guy is returning please just do something!" I yelled as everyone looked at me.

I looked over at the gang. Chad was holding Catherine as she played with his bushy hair. "Is she PMS-ing?" I heard him ask Ryan.

"No she isn't due for three more days." Ryan whispered back.

"You know when my period is?" I asked in disbelief.

"Hey, when we live in a house full of girls. You notice these things." Chad said shrugging.

I left out a huff and looked at Sharpay and Zeke. We all stood silent and watched the pair. "I'm sorry I was being a selfish bitch." Sharpay said all at once.

"I'm sorry for being a selfish jerk. I should have just told you." Zeke said after her.

"KISS!" Chad yelled. We all looked at him as he pointed his finger at my innocent daughter. "All her."

"Will you go out with me?" Zeke asked.

"Yeah." We watched as they gave a quick kiss.

"Okay movie time!" I said.

"Gabi, this is going to be a bit hard." Taylor said pointing at the two. They kept making gogglie eyes at each other.

"No it won't don't worry." I said.

"Ok so let's go. I want to get some good seats." Ryan said clapping his hands. We were bringing Cat with us since we couldn't find a babysitter. We piled out of the house and got in the car. Chad was driving tonight. Taylor and I sat in the middle Row as I strapped Cat in her car seat. Sharpay and Zeke sat in the backseat and Ryan sat beside Chad.

And we were off. Once we had gotten to the movies and got our tickets. We stood in the middle of the cinema. We were deciding what we wanted to eat since the movie wasn't on for another twenty minutes. I sat on a seat feeding Cat so she wouldn't be hungry during the movie and hopefully she would fall asleep as usual after her night bottle. She was a heavy sleeper so I wouldn't have to sorry about her crying in the movies.

Sharpay and Taylor came back over to me and sat down. I handed Taylor the empty bottle and sat Cat up on my knee as I burped her. "How many popcorns?" I asked.

"We have one for each of us with butter and extra on your. We have sodas and candy too. Come on we better get some seats." Sharpay said. I nodded my head just as Catherine burped. I looked down at her as her eyes were half open. I smiled and kissed the top of her head. About two hours later after eating popcorn and nearly screaming our heads off Harry Potter was over. Though it didn't cover come parts of what the book did it didn't matter. All that mattered was it was so cool!

Catherine was sleeping through the whole movie and she still was. "I say we get McDonalds." Chad said as he put his seat belt on.

"Chad we just had popcorn and candy." Sharpay said form the backseat.

"I know, but I'm still hungry." He complained as he put the car in drive.

"Ok, there were no scenes with the twins bending down!" I yelled.

"I know I was and too!" Taylor said to me.

"Me too." Sharpay said. The three of us nodded ours heads in disappointment.

"Um you two have boyfriends and a fiancé." Ryan said from the passenger seat. The comment was made towards Sharpay and Taylor.

"Yeah you have my ass to look at every night." Chad said smiling as he looked at the road.

"Chad, shush it." Taylor said in a warning voice.

"We don't care. The twins look cute." Sharpay said.

"Can we change the topic?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah, let's do." Zeke piped up.

"Fine let's discuss the matters with Kelsi. Why won't you let us see her! Let alone let her come to game night or have a sleepover at our house." I said.

"Guys, I'm not ready for you to meet her." he complained.

"Ryan, you've been dating her for what seems like years! You come home with a goofy smile. We want to have a sleepover with her." Sharpay said.

"Hey game night isn't so bad." Chad said looking over at Ryan smiling. He looked back at the road pulling to a stop at the red light.

"Yeah, but guys are just too crazy and some people in this car are rated R too much. And have an obsession with penises." Ryan said.

"'ey! It's not an obsession! I just….oh yeah well you and your hats!" Sharpay yelled.

"Guys no fighting." Taylor grunted as she opened her eyes.

"Ok, let's just leave this topic alone." I said.

"Are you and Troy getting back together? There rumors since you let him baby-sit Cat that other day." Ryan said.

"Um, no. it's over, completely over." I said looking out the window.

The car fell silent as the red light turned green. Chad took his foot off the break and pressed down on the gas peal, but as soon as we did a car ran a red light hitting the drivers side first…

**A/N aren't I just the nicest person ever:) hehe. I love this. Well I do, you guys hate it…oh well. There might be some characters death…I'm not so sure yet, but still.**

**Thank you all for reviewing. **

**Has anyone seen Hairspray???**

**And who finished the Harry Potter book?!**


	19. Chapter 19

What a Drag

Chapter 19

Now I looked all this stuff up, but the medical stuff might be wrong.

Gabriella's POV

I could hear people, but I just couldn't open my eyes. They felt heavy. There's a baby screaming. "Someone call 911!" I heard a guy yell. He sounded close. Why does he want someone to call 911? I ran my tongue pressed up against the roof of my mouth to get some saliva into my mouth. It felt dry and the taste of blood stained my mouth. Car crash. There was a car crash. "Catherine." I managed to mumble out.

"Ma'am, can you hear me?" the same guy called out to me. I managed to let out a groan. My leg was caught on something. "Can you move?"

I opened my eyes and looked around. "I can't, my leg is tuck on something." I yelled back to him. I didn't want to talk, but we had to get out. "The cops are here, don't worry." The guy yelled back and that was the last thing I remember before passing out as the pain in my leg shot through my body.

There's beeping now. No yelling or screaming, just calm voices. My chest hurt.

"Yeah you're a good girl." I heard. It was a mans voice. It was familiar. I licked my cracked dry lips and opened my eyes slowly, but then shut them quickly because of the bright lights in the room.

"Hey, look I think mommy's waking up." I heard the man say again. Why did he sound so familiar? I opened my eyes and turned my head slowly. There Troy and Catherine sat looking at me. Troy smiled at me as Catherine reached her arms out as she tried to reach for me. "Hey." He whispered.

"Wha…" I stated to say, but my throat was dry.

"Oh, I know." Troy said standing up with Catherine on his hip. He walked across the room and started to get something. I looked at him; he was still in his scrubs from work. Wait were we at the hospital?

"Ok, so we can't let you drink regularly because a small piece of glass got in your throat after you passed out again. Your throats fine, just won't be able to talk for a while, well you can talk, but only in hush voices. You have a broken leg and about eight stitches on your forehead, nothing too traumatizing. And three broken ribs, but we set them back in place. We have you doped on morphine so you can't feel any pain…yet." Troy said putting an ice chip in my mouth. I took it gratefully and looked at him in my confused face.

"Why am I here?" I asked.

"You and the gang got in a car crash." Troy said looking at me.

The car hit us…

"Is everyone ok? Is Catherine ok?" I asked letting my voice get to its highest, but I soon regretted it as my throat began to sore with pain.

"Catherine managed to only escape with a bruise on her upper arm and just a small crash. Of course she had an asthma attack, but she's fine and she had fun with the chief." Troy said smiling down at his little girl.

"You never answered about the others." I started looking at them.

"Um…Well Taylor is out in the church. She's fine just small scratches; Sharpay bruised cheek and three broken ribs, but same as you she's got them set and she's on morphine. She woke up an hour ago as I was told by a nurse. Zeke was by her side. He wasn't injured at all. Just a glass got stuck in his shoulder, but we got it out. It wasn't too deep to hit any arteries. He's bandaged up. Ryan has a broken nose and jaw. We set them both in and he has sprained his right ankle he's ok. He woke up and Kelsi is with him." Troy said to me. He looked down at Catherine who had his finger in her mouth. She started biting down on it and I smiled. She was starting to teeth.

"Wait, what about Chad?" I asked looking at him.

"Gabriella…" Troy was saying, but my door opened. Sharpay came into the room being pushed in a wheelchair by Zeke.

"You, you took too long to wake up." Sharpay yelled at me. It looked liked she had been crying for hours.

"Yeah, why are you up?" Troy asked from his spot.

"You, shut the hell up. I'm on morphine and I can't feel pain. Now you had to wait at least a day to wake up?! You have no idea what you have missed." Sharpay yelled I watched as Zeke sat down in a chair next to Troy. Sharpay was rambling on and on till the door opened. Taylor came in and looked at me. Tears were running down her cheeks.

"Oh Gabi." She said sobbing. She came over to me and hugged me close. I couldn't feel the pain so I just hugged her back while I laid down.

When she pulled away she sniffled and wiped her tears away.

"Guys, what the hell is going on? Where's Chad?" I asked. Again. I regretted using my loud voice.

Glances were exchanged around the room, but finally Zeke spoke up because Taylor went over to Sharpay and they started crying. My eyes went wide. I could feel my heart thumping against my rib cage and I didn't like it. I could hear it thumping in my ears as no one spoke. "He's not…is he?" I asked as my own tears formed in my eyes.

"No, he's not." Zeke started out. I let out a sigh of relief as I closed my eyes and opened them again. "The car hit him directly in the side. His whole left side is bruised and battered. His leg is broken. And he'll have a long scare running down the side of his face but hey the bushy hair of his can hide it." Zeke said trying to lighten the mood.

I gave a weak smiled but waited for him to go on. "Um, he went into shock because of the driving stick. When the car made an impact on us it caused Chad to fall onto…well actually forced onto the driving stick. It hit his appendix which started bleeding. He lost a lot of blood, but thankfully they had his type in the blood bank. Um…it was just an organ rupture, but Troy went straight into surgery and fixed it...well removed it. He removed the appendix." Zeke said.

"Ok then why are they crying?" I asked not really getting it.

"He…he stopped breathing for a couple minutes on the table. It took at least eleven minutes to get a pulse. H…the surgery was a day ago. He should've woken up. But he didn't, he's in a coma, Gabi." Sharpay said wiping her tears away, but only to form new ones.

"A coma? Ok guys stop joking. I mean I know we're all jokers, but seriously come on." I said searching their faces. Taylor still cried into Sharpay's shoulder. After about five minutes I knew they weren't joking. My own tears started to form and I could taste the salt water as one touched my mouth.

"Oh god." I mumbled as I dug the heels of my hands in my eyes to stop the tears. "Can I see him?" I asked.

"Gabi, you have three broken ribs." Troy said to me.

"So Sharpay ahs two…I think and she looks fine. She's on morphine and so am I. I can do it, let me see him. Please, you all went and saw him, I didn't." I said looking at everyone.

"I'll go get the nurse." Troy said standing up and giving Taylor Catherine. He left the room and I looked at her.

"How did she escape?" I asked them.

"She was just lucky I guess." Zeke said. I nodded my head and waited for Troy to comeback. A few minutes later he wheeled the chair next to my bed. It took a while because of all my wire, but we made it.

My morphine bag was hanging from the stool on the wheelchair. I took Catherine in my lap and looked at the pink cast on my leg. I smiled and knew it Sharpay's fault for the pink. Her name was signed and sp was everyone else's including Kelsi's. Ryan's looked sloppy as hell, but I would expect him, he was injured in the crash badly.

Troy wheeled my into the room and Sharpay soon entered with Zeke pushing her. Taylor entered, but stayed by the door watching Chad as his monitors beeped.

Chad looked worse than Troy described him. He looked like hell. A nasty bruise sat on he left cheek and a stitched cut running down from his eyebrow to his mouth. I smiled at the memory we had together. We had to sing this song for class it was fun, but I couldn't stand him back then. After we went over the song the first time, I noticed the way he smiled as we practiced for the song. That's how I met his girlfriend Taylor. I had introduced them to Sharpay, Ryan and Zeke. We then all became friends. "What's the chance of him waking up?" I asked.

"Um…my guess is less than fifty." Troy said quietly.

"And if he does wake up, will he…will be mentally retarded?" I asked. (NO OFFENSE!)

"We can't know till he wakes up." Sharpay said gazing at the sleeping body in front of us.

"Why is there a tube down his throat?" I asked. Yeah I know seven years at med school and I don't know what's going on.

"His lung was punctured, but we repaired it. The machine is just helping him breathe." Taylor said wearily from her spot. I looked under her eyes and saw dark circles. She must've stayed awake all night.

"She was discharged this morning." Sharpay whispered to me.

"She didn't go home yet?" I whispered back. She nodded her head no and I let out a sigh.

"Ryan, I want to see him too." I said as Catherine went limp in my arms. I looked down at her as her small chest rose and fell. Sharpay was being rolled next to me.

"Ok, so Ryan can't talk for at least three more days, but he has a board." Sharpay said smiling.

"Does his jaw hurt?" I asked.

"Hell, they had to set it back in when he was awake and not on morphine." Zeke said.

"Were you discharged too?" I asked him. He nodded his head.

"I'm getting out tomorrow morning." Sharpay said giving a small smile.

"What about me?" I asked looking at Troy.

"You get out in two days. We just need to make sure you don't strain your voice too much." Troy said.

I looked at Ryan as I was wheeled in after Sharpay.

Ryan gave a weak smile as he wrote something down. He held up the board. 'How are you?'

I gave a small laugh. "I should be asking you that." I said looking around his jaw. It was black and purple and blue and…ew green. "I'm good, how's your jaw?" I asked looking at it still.

'Fine.' He replied. I nodded my head and looked at Kelsi. She was sleeping in her dark blue scrubs in the hospital chair. Her glasses on her nose and her legs crossed.

"**Dr. Neilson please report to room 104 for surgery. Dr. Neilson." **

At that note Kelsi was up and walking over to Ryan. "Ok, I just need to get this surgery done. It won't take more than four hours." She said to Ryan she shook his head yes as she left the room. She said a quick hello and good-bye to us.

We sat in Ryan's room, but I handed a fussing Catherine over to Troy as I wheeled myself out of Ryan's room. I gave a few pushes and rolled into Chad's room. Taylor sat by his bed holding his hand. I positioned my chair next to hers and wrapped an arm around her. Taylor finally let her face fall into the neck of my shoulder. Her arms tangled around my neck as she cried. I could feel the warm tears fall onto the thing gown I had on me and slip onto my bare shoulder.

"It's going to be okay, Tay. You know Chad, he's a joker, but stubborn as hell. He loves you too much too leave you. He'll be back before the wedding. He won't leave you." I whispered into her ear.

"I'm…I'm so Scared." She sobbed harder into my shoulder.

"We all are. We all are." I said to her. I rubbed her back and patted it and then went back to rubbing it.

"I should've seen the car coming." She said to me.

"Hey, no one could've predicted this. You can't blame yourself Taylor." I said to her.

Taylor sniffled, but soon started crying. About what seemed like hours Troy entered the room. Taylor had fallen asleep on my shoulder, but I didn't want to wake her because there was a pain shooting through my body. Troy had lifted up in bridal style and placed her on the bed next to Chad's. Troy sat down in Taylor's chair.

"What happened to the people in the other car?" I asked looking at him.

"They lived. Nothings harmed to the two teenagers. Just a broken wrist and leg." He said calmly.

"Which room?" I asked.

"Third floor, second ward and room 9, why?" he asked me.

"Alcohol levels?"

".12" Troy answered.

I turned my wheelchair around and started pushing as fast as I could out of the room. I reached the elevator and pushed the up button. "Gabriella no, you are not going to them." Troy said standing behind me.

The doors opened and I went in as Troy pushed himself in. "No, I want to see them men who could've killed my baby girl AND I want to kill them for doing what they did to us!" I said. I didn't care if people around me in the elevator looked at me weirdly.

Once the floor binged I went straight to ward two. I pushed myself, not caring if my hands started to burn. Troy wasn't far behind me as I entered room nine. There sat two boy teenagers laughing. LAUGHING!

"You fucking bastards!" I yelled as I rolled. They looked at me as I sat between their beds.

"Who are you?" one asked.

"Maybe she's from the psycho ward." The other boy said laughing.

"Oh, I'll fucking show you psycho." I said to them about to push myself up form my wheelchair.

"Gabriella." Troy said. I left my self fall back into my seat and glared at them two teenagers.

"Thank you doctor, can you escort her out." The blond boy said.

"No." I heard Troy say. Yay, I was going to have my fun time. But before I could open my mouth Sharpay came wheeling in. "You fucking bastards!" She yelled. I looked at her as she wheeled next to me.

"Jeez another psycho." The green head one said.

"Psycho?! You think I'm a psycho. No but if you want me to be then yes I am one!" she said glaring at them and turning to me. "What do you think?"

"Oh I don't know. We can inject air into their veins. That'll get them dead." I said as I heard Zeke running in.

"Ok what the hell do you want?" the brown hair kid asked.

"You were drunk driving! You hit our car. Our best friend who is supposed to get married is in a coma!" Sharpay yelled.

"You could've killed us and my baby." I said.

"Did you guys not learn to NOT drink and rive? Hell should you too be drinking? You're sixteen!" Sharpay yelled.

"You broke our friend's jaw. Half of us are in casts and we will be scared!" I yelled. "Oh thanks for the pink." I mumbled to Sharpay.

"You're welcome. I told Troy." She laughed a little then went back to serious mode.

"Do we have matches?" I asked.

"OH that's a good idea. Matches!" Sharpay said.

"What going on in here?" we all turned to see two armed officers in the room.

"Nothing we just came to see these two idiots. Have a fucking nice life. I hope you rot in hell!" I said wheeling myself out.

"And you look stupid with green hair!" Sharpay wheeled herself out after me.

"I'm serious about this one. We get matches." Sharpay said.

"I agree, but as long as it isn't my penis." Troy said taking over for the pushing.

"Same here." Zeke said pushing Sharpay.

Nine at night and I was still awake. I had yet to morn and cry and yell and not eat over Chad's condition. It's just been one hell of a day and I was still progressing everything when the police came in to take photos of my injuries and taking my statement. Chad could still live. Hell he better live. I heard a knock on my door and I looked up. Troy stood in his jeans and shirt as he walked into my room.

"How you doing?" he asked.

"They lowered my morphine." I said looking at him.

"Awe, you must be in so much pain." He said sitting down.

"I don't know. I can't feel anything." I said looking at him. I was still laying down on my side.

"Well you'll feel everything in the morning. Chad's stats are doing well. There's brain activity, so he's not brain dead. Ryan is still morphine up and Sharpay is lowered. Catherine is with Kelsi tonight. She has everything. She has my number and pager just in case. I told her about the medicine for cat and she knows what to do."

I smiled and then couldn't help, but feel my nose tingle as tears swam out of my eyes. "Awe Gabi." Troy said getting off the chair and pulling me up. He sat on my bed and rocked me to sleep.

"Shh…it's going to be ok." He whispered to me.

Everyone has their breakdown…right now I was having mine. Ryan can't talk, Sharpay is pissed, Taylor is depressed, Catherine's ok, Zeke is fine, and Chad…Chad's in a coma…my best friend in a coma…

**A/N OK so I can't really do a long author's note. I'm trying to update three more stories because I'm leaving for Las Vegas for a week. Woo! No computer there, so hopefully there's lots of reviews. This chapter was actually longer, but I had to split in two parts haha. Ok if I don't reply to any reviews from the last chapter I'm VERY and deeply sorry. I'm in such a hurry and I might be skipping the replies. Um…I leave Wednesday, but I'm packing ALL day tomorrow and yeha. Lol. **

THANK YOU GUYS!!!


	20. Chapter 20

**What a Drag**

**Chapter 20**

**CONDIDITIONS:**

**Sharpay **bruised cheek and three broken ribs.

**Zeke** wasn't injured at all. Just a glass got stuck in his shoulder.

**Ryan** has a broken nose and jaw. He has sprained his right ankle he's ok.

**Chad** went into shock because of the driving stick. When the car made an impact on us it caused Chad to fall onto…well actually forced onto the driving stick. It hit his appendix which started bleeding. He lost a lot of blood, but thankfully they had his type in the blood bank. It was just an organ rupture. He removed the appendix. He stopped breathing for a couple minutes on the table. It took at least eleven minutes to get a pulse. The surgery was a day ago. He should've woken up. But he didn't, he's in a coma.

**Gabriella** can't drink regularly because a small piece of glass got in her throat after. Her throats fine just won't be able to talk for a while. She has a broken leg and about eight stitches on her forehead, nothing too traumatizing. And three broken ribs,

Chapter 20

I sat in the living room of my house. It's been nearly three weeks since the accident. Sharpay and I sat in the court room proudly watching the judge give the two teenagers three years in jail and also having AA meetings. Three years because of under age drinking and their alcohol levels were way up. Sharpay was doing fine with her healing which was good. Her ribs were doing fine and the bruise on her cheek went away. She just has some small bruising around her ribs. Zeke's shoulder was fine. He was back to normal and Ryan could now talk again, but his jaw still hurt like hell and the bruising went down. His ankle is good he just limps a lot. His nose is still in its cast for two more weeks' ha-ha. Me, I'm fine. I can talk like I did before the glass, but it was swore time to time. I got my stitches out and it shouldn't scar, but it would be cool. My ribs are fine just small bruising just like Sharpay. My leg. It's pink and signed in dark pink sharpies. Chad… well Chad is still in a coma, but his brain activity is better it's just Taylor; she must've lost ten pounds. She won't eat at all even when we ask her too. Zeke and Troy snuck up behind her and injected something into her. Ask me not because I don't know what they did. But she did sleep for two days and ate before she went to Chad's room. Catherine now had one and a half teeth. One in the back and half in the front. She was a good girl about it. She would regularly bite on anyone's finger. Bailey was holding her and before you knew it Bailey was yelling Ow. We all went ahead, well Troy did actually. Troy went ahead and waited in line and got us all the Harry Potter books. We decided we wouldn't read them until Chad woke up. It was a pact that we made. Once we got them we would read it together.

I couldn't tell you how much of help Troy has been. I would break down every night in my room and he would be right there to help me. Taylor spent most of her time in the hospital and we kept her and Chad's room door closed. Zeke helped around the house and Sharpay helped too, but not as much as Zeke. Troy would clean the house because it somehow got messy with baby food being thrown, no one's fault. Catherine just has mommy's temper.

Troy would go to work then come back here and take Catherine for me so I could sleep. I know you're probably thinking we're back together, but Sharpay would often corner me when I was up and on my crutches. She would lecture me on what he did in the past two relationships we had, but I just couldn't help, but melt over him. "Hey Catherine's down." Troy whispered to me as he sat down next to me.

I looked at him and smiled. It was one in the morning I think. She had woken up again. Her teeth were bothering her. "She's ok?" I asked looking at the fireplace in front of me.

"Yeah, just doesn't like the teeth." He said giving a small laugh.

The room fell silent for awhile. I could tell Sharpay and Zeke were by the banter listening in. Ryan was at Kelsi's. We think he's actually moving in their, but hopefully they…wait no we don't want to hear the bang, bang, bang. "We are we?" I asked suddenly looking at him. Troy gave me a confused look.

"At your house." He said unsure.

"No, no, I mean like where are we in this relationship?" I asked him. His mouth formed into an O. he looked down at the coffee table. Right now I know he wishing for his beeper to beep, but I needed to know. I heard a gasp from upstairs, but I ignored it.

"I-I don't know. I mean I still love you, but I cheated on you twice and I know that means big to you. So where ever you want me to stand I'll be there." it didn't sound like a rehearsed speech.

"Why did you drink and cheat the night before I went into surgery?" I asked him tracing Sharpay's name in my pink cast.

Troy let out a sigh and looked around. "I thought that Catherine wouldn't make it. I just thought that if she…if she died that you wouldn't want to be together so I went ahead and made that decision easier for you." He said all at once.

"Wait, Troy she had chances of living and you think I only said yes because of Catherine?" I asked I could feel my blood started to boil, but we're adults we have to do this in a civil manor…or I could just burn his stinking penis off…wait I have to stop hanging out with Sharpay.

"Yes, look I never meant to hurt you. I cheated on you with Callie because I saw you and that guy from the maternity ward were going out. You guys kissed." He said looking at me.

"Ha-ha." I started laughing remembering that guy.

"This isn't really funny." Troy said smiling a little.

"Troy that guy has a wife. You see their doctor said that they couldn't pregnant, but they did. With triplets. They were all born safely and he was happy and he kissed me. It was just a happy kiss." I said remembering that day so clearly because Zeke had gotten mad at Sharpay since she walked into the bathroom while he was…peeing.

"I should've come to you first, huh?" he asked looking down at his hands ashamed. I smiled at him. Just like a child.

"Yeah, you should've and that second girl?"

"I needed someone to take my pain away." He said.

You do know if I give you a another chance, your going to have to do everything right." I said looking into his eyes. He looked at me in shock. "Catherine needs a dad. And she needs only one pale to live at not going back and forth."

"I promise you, I'll check in every minute I'm not with you. Even before surgeries. I'll go to AA meetings. And do you think they have sex meetings, like help you get off of them? And you can have Sharpay follow me everywhere I go. I'll take her into surgeries so she makes sure I don't flirt or look at butts or boobs except yours..." Troy went on talking and I looked at the stairs where Sharpay smiled.

"Troy I don't think there sex meetings." I said smiling. Just then my cell phone rang and I picked it up off the coffee table. Taylor.

"Hello?" I asked. My heart was skipping beats.

"He's awake. He just woke up. The doctors are doing tests on him now."

"We'll be right down." I said and closed my cell phone. I took my crutches from beside me and stood up.

"Someone grab Catherine. Chad's awake!" I yelled limping and walking to the door.

"Gabriella you're wearing short shorts and a tank top." Troy said standing up.

"Grab me one of Troy's t-shirts from the guest room!" I yelled back up.

"Heh, I say we're back to semi normal." Troy said taking Catherine from Zeke's arms.

"Ok, I got her bags, too." Zeke said looking down at all three bags.

"HERE!" Sharpay said throwing me the t-shirt. We ran, well I walked out to Troy's van that he had gotten just today's ago. Yeah it surprised me too.

We didn't even bother checking in at the nurse station. We knew his room number by heart. "Are they done yet?" Zeke asked.

"No, he just woke up. They rushed me out. I don't know if he's ok." Taylor said as she stood up from her seat.

"Where are Ryan and Kelsi?" Troy asked.

"Right here." Kelsi said with a hand on Ryan's shoulder.

"How is he?" Ryan asked.

"We don't know." I said. I looked over at Catherine in Troy's arms. She was sleeping and clutching his gray shirt in her small fists.

The door opened and out came Chad's doctor…I think. "Hi I'm doctor Weiner." He said smiling at us. I looked at Sharpay and we scoffed.

"Now we examined Chad and we should have the results back in a while. In the mean while you can go in." he said excusing himself.

"Dr. Weiner." I said bursting out laughing.

"Oh jeez, almost like the Simpson's movie." Taylor said cracking a smile.

We all piled into Chad's room standing around his bed. He was sitting up and looking around. "Hey, we're happy to see you awake bud." Zeke said.

"Yeah, now we can finally start reading the seventh Harry Potter book." I said getting teary as were the other girls.

"Agh…ooo." We all looked at an awoken Catherine. I set my crutches down and took her from Troy's arms. Putting little pressure on my leg I walked over to Chad. "She missed her uncle very much." I said handing her to Chad. I straightened back up and Chad looked at her confused.

Then he looked back as Catherine squirmed in his lap. "Who are you guys?" he asked.

"WHAT?!" we all said at the same time.

**A/N OK so small chapter, but yes. I got back from Vegas on Wednesday night. It was Very fun. But my hotel had a lot of things. It's called Circus Circus. I suggest who ever goes to Vegas to stay there. The amusement park is fantastic. And an arcade. And the shows were fantastic. I love Treasure Islands show lol. The old strip was fun too, but I just didn't have like the best time. I had about three panic attacks there. Not very fun. But I'm fine and I just realized wow I had three weeks till school starts and I have not done any homework…great lol. I want to thank everyone who reviewed. I was so happy when I got home and saw all these reviews. It made em smile so much. I hope you all liked this chapter. I hope to get all four stories up by today and if I don't maybe Sunday. **

**WHO SAW HSM2???????**

**I loved it. I mean I just AGH. I don't care what anyone says I loved it. lol. The gotta go my own way song and when Troy ran after to her…AWE I even made my dad find a Best Buy in Vegas and take me there lol. I know I got the soundtrack on vacation. Long lines. Oh and the song EveryDay. **

**I loved Lucas in this. I thought it was going to turn out Ryan and Gabriella!!lol. it doesn't matter I go for both. And Chad and Gabriella. I liked Sharpay's version of you and me. But Disney Changed Vanessa's voice!! Who noticed that? I'm so mad. Agh. **

**I loved the Hannah Montana episode, even thought miley acted like a brat, I understand why any daughter or son would do it. I do it a lot. Ok so I'm leaving you here! Lol**

**Tell me what you liked at HSM2!!**


	21. Chapter 21

What a Drag

Chapter 21

Gabriella's POV

When people grow up they loose memories of their childhood, but when your families' friends come over and your parents tell stories of when you were little something in your brain triggers so that you remember that memory. And somehow you remember it better than your parents, here it was different. You just lost a small fun memory and then you remembered it by a story. Here Chad lost his whole memory. We asked him questions that we knew fro high school and grammar school. She sat upright in his bed with Catherine on his lap just saying I don't know. We all had pulled up chairs to sit in and looked at each other in worried expressions. "Troy what would have done this?" Taylor asked. She was on the verge of a break down.

"I don't know." Troy said shrugging his shoulders.

"You're the brain surgeon here." Taylor argued.

"Tay…" Sharpay started, but Taylor stood up.

"You fix him! Fix him." Taylor yelled as her tears poured down. We all looked down at the ground, but I glanced up and looked at Troy. I would see he didn't like the attention and he didn't know what to do.

"Tay, we have to give Chad some time…" I started.

"Time? He doesn't know who we are!" Taylor yelled and stormed out of the room. The room fell silent as Catherine just hit Chad's knees.

"Did I do something wrong to her?" Chad asked holding Catherine just under her arms so she wouldn't fall.

"No, she's just your-." Kelsi started off, but Sharpay cut her off.

"Friend…we're all like siblings." Sharpay said nodding her head and putting on her best smile.

We all knew what she meant by cutting off Kelsi. Give him time. "Um…so this is Catherine…who's kid is she?" Chad asked looking at her.

"Um, mine and Gabriella's." Troy said. I nodded my head as he said my name.

"And I'm Chad…what do I work as?" he asked looking at us.

"You're a medical student. We all are." Ryan said.

"So I'm smart?" Chad asked once again.

"Well…that's what we never get. You can be so serious at times, but you just…your slow at getting things which makes us laugh a lot. You know how to cheer us up all the time." Zeke said.

"You love basketball…" I said trailing off hopping that would trigger something like just a faded away memory.

Catherine giggled and looked up at us all. "ahhh." She grr-ed from her lungs. We all laughed including Chad.

"I'm her uncle?" Chad asked as he faced my daughter towards him.

Catherine looked up at Chad. "Yeah." I whispered from my spot next to Troy.

"She reminds me of Michelle Tanner form Full house." Chad said suddenly.

"That's your favorite show!" Sharpay smiled.

"You see, your memory will come back slowly." Kelsi said.

The door opened and everyone stood up except for me. It was Taylor and she looked really upset. "Can I talk to you guys please? Gabi, I'll talk to you later." I nodded my head as everyone piled out of the room. Once the door closed I looked at Chad.

"Think there taking about me?" Chad asked I smiled and looked at him.

"No doubt."

"So…mind telling me why you're in a cast?" he asked. We both looked down at my pink cast.

"We were in a car crash…before this. We were coming home from seeing Harry Potter the fifth movie when a car hit us. Sharpay the blonde one knows I hate pink, but she told Troy to put it on me when I was knocked out. Pain meds do that. I said nodded my head and giving out a laugh.

"Yeah, I kind of like it, I can't really feel any part of my legs." Chad said smiling. My eyes grew wide.

"TROY! TAYLOR! SHARPAY! RYAN! KELSI! ZEKE! SOMEBODY GET IN HERE!!" I yelled standing up and ordering Chad to lift up Catherine.

Meanwhile…

Sharpay's POV

We all stood outside of Chad's room and waited for the door to close. Behind Taylor was Dr. Weiner. Ha-ha…sorry I just couldn't stop laughing at his name, I know not nice. "Mr. Danforth has amnesia, but we expect it to be temporary. Other then that his heart rate is perfect and everything else seems to be healing fine. For now I would expect you all to comfort him in his time of need, but these are my orders, do not force him to remember anything. I want no stress on his brain and just don't mention anything big to him. like…that he's oh let's say engaged." The doctor said. We all looked at Taylor who was looking at the ground.

"His test results should be back tomorrow morning and as far as I'm concerned he can be released tomorrow afternoon." Dr. Wiener stated. He looked proud at his information and we all just stood there till there was yelling from Chad's room.

"TROY! TAYLOR! SHARPAY! RYAN! KELSI! ZEKE! SOMEBODY GET IN HERE!!" we all heard Gabriella yell. We all rushed to the door and opened it as we saw Chad holding Catherine up and her pulling the blanket off his legs. She hit them.

"What's going on here?" Dr. Wiener asked.

Gabriella looked up frightened. "He said he can't feel his legs. He can't feel them." Gabriella said taking Catherine from Chad.

"What?" Chad asked looking confused.

"Is he paralyzed?" Taylor asked in complete shock.

"You never mentioned he was paralyzed." I yelled.

"I need you all out, Dr. Bolton come in here now." Dr. Weiner ordered us as he pushed the nurses' button.

Gabriella's POV

I looked at Taylor who held her arms out for Catherine. "You sure?" I asked.

"Yeah, I need to do something with my hands" she whispered. I nodded my head and handed her over. I got my crutches and went out the door with everyone else. I looked at Troy and gave him a small smile.

"The car never hit his legs did it?" Ryan asked.

"The doctor never told us…the police said he was stuck in there, but they got him out." Kelsi said.

"No, but remember when one of the nurses said his legs were covered in blood." Sharpay said as they paced around. I said in one of the chairs leaning against the wall.

"But they did a cat scan, everything was fine." Taylor whispered as she held Catherine.

"Cat scans miss things." I said.

"Do you think he has a blood clot in his leg?" Zeke asked.

"But they would've ran a test for that, Zeke. Someone didn't do their job here. Someone just dismissed this case…Chad might never remember us or his life and guess what, he might be in a wheelchair." Ryan said.

"Guys, can we not fight." Taylor said just as Catherine started to get fussy.

"Chad will be ok…he has a niece, friends, family, and a fiancée waiting for him. He'll remember us and he will walk." Sharpay said sitting down next to me.

"I'm going to the church, is it okay if I take Catherine?" Taylor asked me.

I smiled at her. She was going through hell…we all were, but she…this was hitting her like a building falling on her. "Yeah, but if she gets fussy just beep one of us." I said. I watched as Taylor walked down the hallway with Catherine in arms.

"We're gonna get through this." Kelsi said.

We watched as three nurses walked into Chad's room. Inside we could hear troy and Dr. Weiner talking loudly, but as soon as the doors closed their voices disappeared.

Sometimes people make mistakes. We're aloud to do that, but when you're a doctor or nurse you can't afford mistakes. If you do there's bound to be a lawsuit waiting for you or your boss in their office. But blood clots are always small things and are hard to find, our only problem is Chad never had any problem with blood clots, nor have his doctors worried about it.

A doctor made a mistake and now Chad was paying the price…he couldn't walk.

**A/N OK so school si strating on the 7****th**** and I ahven't done ANY homework which is bad, so this will be my last update for a week. Thank you and if I don't reply to your last review, im REALLY sorry, but agh this is all last minute, sorry!**


	22. Chapter 22

What a Drag

Chapter 22

Gabriella's POV

"Troy, just leave me alone." I yelled at him. It was five in the morning and he was getting up to go to work. It's been two days since we found out about Chad. Taylor had been keeping to herself lately and was always taking Catherine from me.

"Gabriella, come on and visit Chad. Everyone else is up and drinking their coffee. Even little cat is up." Troy whispered into my ear. He kissed it gently and I smiled. I was ticklish in my ear, but then I knew what he was doing. I paled my hand on his chest and pushed him away.

"No, don't do something that you can't finish." I said sitting up and looking at the clock. I leaned against my bedpost and looked at him. "Will Chad be able to walk again?" I asked quietly.

"Gabi…" Toy started, but I stopped him.

"Tell me." I stated.

"We're checking both of his leg veins today for any blood volt. If there is a blood clot we go right into surgery and fix him, but we can be sure." He said looking at me.

"Good, now get me my crutches and some nice undies, bra, and cloths to wear." I said looking at my pink cast. Chad even wrote his name and for once you could read his script. Sharpay handed him a pink sharpie when he asked to sign my cast, she had one…in her purse.

Half an hour alter we were sitting in the hospital room of Chad Danforth's. He was upstairs getting an MRI and a blood clot test done. Taylor was holding Catherine in her chair and staring at the empty bed. My underarms were killing me from the crutches so I took a wheelchair while Troy stored my crutches in his office. I looked at Taylor as everyone talked and her face just had this…glow if you could call it, but at the same time her she was frowning. "No I start tomorrow." Ryan answered to the gang. I turned my somewhat attention back to the gang listening to parts of their conversation.

Cloths…she borrowed my pants that I wore before Catherine was….born…" Oh my god another pregnancy?" I asked, but I didn't really realize I said it out loud.

"Pregnant?! You, again?!" I heard Sharpay yell. I looked up. "No, guys I just…Taylor help me to the bathroom." I said before anyone could ask questions. Taylor stood up and handed Catherine to Zeke. She stood behind my wheelchair and pushed me out of the room. About ten rooms down I told her to stop.

"What's wrong, Gabi?" Taylor asked.

"Your pregnant aren't you?" I asked as she collapsed in a chair close to us.

"Is it ok?" I asked wheeling myself close to her.

"Oh, it's fine…it's doing great, I was supposed to tell him last night. I planned to tell him last night. It was on my calendar. I even wrote it down three minutes before we left for the movies. I hid the test in your bathroom. I just…everything is going too fast. We were planning a wedding; I got pregnant the car crash…his memory lost and now his legs. Gabriella I thought you had it bad, but now just reflecting on what Troy did to you in the past, I would want now, not this." Taylor sobbed.

I wanted nothing, but to just stand up and hug her to death, but I couldn't. "Taylor, you know there's a chance that he'll come out walking again. And his memory Troy said that yesterday Chad even spoke of his mom." I stated.

Taylor smiled and looked at me. "Catherine, um…I've been practicing with her. Changing her diapers." Taylor said.

"Remember when Chad tried to change a diaper? He used duct tape and a roll of paper towel." I said giggling.

"And Troy with the mug." Taylor said giggling too.

"You're going to be a great mother and Chad he'll be a great father." I said smiling.

But that's when she frowned. "That's if he ever walks again." she said. I looked at her with sad eyes and was about to reply to her when Sharpay came running down the hallway. Just this morning she was complaining about her ribs and now look at her, she's running.

"Chad's back!" she yelled. Taylor stood up and went behind me immediately and started running while pushing me.

"Hey, people slow down!" I squealed as we entered Chad's room.

The room was silent as Chad looked up form the paper in front of him. "Taylor?" Chad asked. I looked behind me and saw Taylor crying. "What's wrong, baby?" he asked her. I knew he wanted to get out of bed, but he couldn't because of his legs.

"Oh god." She cried breaking down. She fell to the floor and I wheel front so Zeke and Troy could get her.

"He got his memory back?" I asked his doctor who was right next to Chad.

"Mr. Danforth got his memory back while we were testing his legs. We brought him back here for you all to ask him questions, to see if he's alright." Dr. Weiner said. "We'll have his test result back by Wednesday." He said leaving the room. Three days tills the results were back. Three days.

"What's my daughter's name?" I asked him once the door was shut.

"Her name is Catherine. The father is Troy Bolton." Chad said sitting in his bed not really getting what was going on. "Taylor, honey what's wrong?" Chad asked again as Troy and Zeke placed her in a hospital chair.

"Chad what was the last thing you remember?" Ryan asked.

Chad looked away form Taylor and looked at all of us in the eyes. "Um, movies. We went to see Harry Potter and then there was a yell and Catherine was crying. I remember a man yelling call the cops…Uh, that's it.

"We were all in a car crash." I said to him.

"Is everyone ok?" Chad asked we all nodded our heads. "Catherine?" he asked. I nodded my head again. "Taylor?" he asked looking at her.

"She's fine. She just got some scratches." Zeke said.

"Guys, I think we should let them talk." I said wheeling myself out of the room. Kelsi carried Catherine out of the room and we all just waited in the room. We could hear Taylor's sobs to Chad and then him whispering to her…why did they have to go through hell and back?

**A/N ok now before anyone decides to kill me for another short chapter, just hold on. School is being a real pain and a lot of homework. Teachers just love us. But I'll try my best to update as soon as I can and maybe the next chapter can bew longer, but as I said, no promises. **

**NOW I think you've all heard about Vanessa' pictures. For my own point of view, I'm still supporting her. her privacy was violated and yeah that's all I have to say, but people should just be quiet about them, we know she took the pictures. There's nothing wrong with the naked human body and loving your own body. Oh well. **

**Just want to thank everyone who reviewed the alst chapter. If I don't reply to your review, I am sorry, but I'm trying to update all five I think stories, for everyone:)**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**From**

**Buys Lisa (BOO school's back!)**


	23. Chapter 23

Dear readers for this story.

Ok so I know half of you want to kill me because I haven't updated in a Long time. Please forgive it's just school and my activities. I'm in my school newspaper so I'm trying to juggle that and trying to study enough to keep my grades up in the 90s. hopefully they stay there. But um, I will update ALL of these stories, just at the moment you all need to trust me if I type the chapters now they sound confusing and rushed. SO I hope you all are still with me on this story. I WILL update, I promise you all

SVU101

That's my excuse and plus I got a dog And I'm working now so yeha, I'm sorry aagain


	24. Chapter 24

What a Drag

Chapter 23

Gabriella's POV

The chances of people getting their memories back are well slim. Doctors missing a small blood clot in your leg are high. Now three months age those chances were evened out. Chad got his memory back and the feeling in his legs. He's able to walk again and is coming back to work tomorrow. In the meantime he's minding Catherine at home. The day he got his memory back Taylor was so happy. When she went in and told him she was pregnant…it was loud.

_Flashback_

_We all sat in the hallway waiting for Taylor to emerge and tell us what happened. I let out a yawn and looked at the white wall in front. I felt someone fall into the seat next to me. "I heard you and Troy are giving it another chance." Zeke said. I turned my head to the left and looked at him. _

_  
"Who told?" I asked feeling a smile creep onto my face. _

_Zeke smiled and looked over at Sharpay who was making a face at Catherine._

"_Of course she did. So how are you and Sharpay?" I asked. _

"_We're great. I'm planning on taking her out to see a Orlando bloom movie. She's been wanting to see it. Then I'm going to take her out to the pizza parlor and then a walk on the beach." _

_You see Sharpay was always the romantic kind of girl. "I'm a DAD?" we heard Chad yell. We all stood up and ran into the room, again me limping. _

_Chad was sitting upright in his bed with the biggest smile. "I'm a dad, well I will be soon, but I need Gabriella's parenting books. I need to learn how to change a baby properly. That's where Catherine comes in, as long as she doesn't pee towards me because the mug…yeah."_

_End of Flashback_

When Chad found out he couldn't walk he was mortified, but it was all cleared up later on. Life was smooth. There were fewer fights between Sharpay and Zeke, but more pounding…if you get my point. Taylor is now five months pregnant and is expecting a girl. Chad isn't really happy; he wanted a baby boy, but at this rate with Sharpay and Zeke we might get another joy in the house. They decided not to move out, Taylor and Chad.

They wanted to wait and see how things were going to go. The wedding people is in spring. Chad said the spring colors go with his skin and his hair. Taylor just went along with it because of her favorite flowers.

Michael found this hot new nurse in the maternity ward. Her name is Sarah. She's alright. Ryan and Kelsi…OH WOW!

Now Sharpay, Taylor and I went around gossiping. We found out form Ryan that he might pop a certain question. And people we're still trying to let him let us have a sleepover with her. I mean come on he must love her if he's going to pop a question…at the beach…on a full moon!

Troy is doing great. We're on this dating thing no sex, just dating. And one thing, he is actually going to AA meetings. Even though he doesn't need them. Catherine is getting big. She has teeth now and is on solid food and yesterday we tried her very first apple juice in a sip-pie cup. She was good with it until she threw it at the open milk carton that was on the counter, which caused it to fall and nickels running after it and cleaning the mess up. Troy has been amazing to me. Just last week he brought me back to his apartment. It was candle lit and relaxing music in the background. We just fell asleep, but blowing out the candles first. We listened to the ocean and fell asleep. It was great considering a women throwing up on me earlier on that day.

"Gabriella come on, Cookie monster wants her mommy." Sharpay said falling into my bed.

"Well I'm tired because some people just don't know how to be quiet during sex!" I said sitting up. We both got up and walked down the hallway to the bathroom.

"Hey we are quiet!" Sharpay said leaning against the doorframe as the grabbed my toothbrush.

"Hi Taylor." I said to Taylor. She was sitting on the floor throwing up again. Every time we tried to comfort her she'd snap so we were done with comfort.

"Oh my Gosh Zeke. More. More!" I said fake moaning.

I looked at Sharpay's face in the mirror. "I…you guys were listening.

"You couldn't. That's all I could hear." Taylor said.

"Yeah if Catherine's first words are; 'Zeke harder, I'm going to-." I said saying until she covered my mouth with her hand.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence!" she said.

"What's today's gossip?" Zeke said walking in an washing his hands.

"You." Taylor said.

"Why?" he asked looking at us.

"They can heard us…having sex!" Sharpay said pacing around.

"And?" Zeke said not really caring.

"My baby might be moaning her first words out!" I said.

"It's not our fault…" Zeke said.

"Ok guys I finally got the diaper thing right!" Chad said walking into the bathroom holding Catherine. We all looked at the diaper. It was put on weird.

"Oh my Gosh my baby's diaper is going to kill her!" Taylor said looking at the diaper horrified.

"What?" Chad asked placing Catherine on his hip.

"My baby's bottom looks like you ran over her diaper." I said taking her from him.

"So we just need to keep the moaning down low right." Zeke said.

"Or put loud music on. Oh, but it must be Disney radio, I have a little girl here. I don't need her first words to be fuck, tramp, whore, slut, moaning, etc." I said walking down the hallway.

Sharpay and Zeke looked at each other. "We can do that." Sharpay said as they walked out. Chad looked around at his fiancé crying.

"I don't get it." Chad mumbled.

**A/N Hey guys I'm back sorry. Wel I hope u all liked this chapter! And im going to bed its 1:21 and im tired. I have a lot of thigns to do. Night!!!:)\**


	25. Chapter 25

WOW, I am SO SORRY to tell you all the truth, I forgot about fanfiction. I didn't to my computer for what now a month? Um, wow my updates…agh. Well mostly I noticed the stories because I got reviews, threatening me ha-ha. But yes I will update BEFORE chirstmas, I promise you all an update!! I really do, just school took over my life and now my aunt and cousins are out now so yeah it will take time for me to write these chaptersok well I better go get started before people kill me lol. Bye!:)


	26. Chapter 26

What a Drag

Chapter 25

Gabriella's POV

I looked at the OR board after dropping Catherine off at the daycare at the hospital. "So what's going on today?" Taylor asked me as she came up.

"I have no idea, but I sure am hoping that there's food involved in this day." I said turning around and walking to the nurses' station with Taylor behind me.

"Bailey just told me I have to go on leave…on leave! I'm only five months." Taylor yelled. I looked down at her stomach.

"She's going to be a big girl." I said looking up and to my file that I had on the counter.

"My baby is not going to be big!" Taylor yelled at me and tried running off as fast as she could.

"What was that about?" Kelsi asked giving a small laugh. I turned around looked at her. This was my chance, Ryan wasn't around.

"Question, do you want to come over tomorrow night and have a girls sleepover." I asked quickly.

"Sure, I've actually been wondering when you were going to ask me. Ryan keeps telling me if Gabriella, Sharpay or Taylor asks you questions not involving work say no." she said smiling at me.

"He has…ok well good, oh sit with us at lunch today we can discuss on what to bring." I said walking away feeling my beeper buzz against my hip. I closed the file in my hand and looked at my beeper. It was the clinic…again.

I handed this to a nurse telling her to bring it to Dr. Cabera. She nodded at me and I continued walking down the hall to the clinic. "You got called too?" Sharpay asked as she walked up beside me putting her beeper on the scrub pants.

"Yeah, why is it always us?" I asked her.

"Have no idea, but question did you hear Zeke and I last night?" she asked.

Today was Wednesday and it was Monday morning when we all confronted Zeke and Sharpay. "No because all I heard was Hannah Montana singing; Nobody's perfect then a thump against the wall." I said finishing.

"Well you said Disney radio." She said.

"Yeah and I'm wondering why your not pregnant yet. You and Zeke are like bunnies." I said pushing open the door.

"Well we're not ready yet." Sharpay said as we checked in at the nurses' desk. I raised an eyebrow at her and took a chart in the waiting pile. I walked into the waiting room and looked at the chart for a name.

"Um…Cumming, James Cummings." I yelled out. I looked up to see a tall man walk up to me. I smiled at him and told him to follow me. I smiled at Sharpay as I passed her and went into Exam room 9. I closed the door after me and turned around to look at the boy. Once I did I saw the cold metal looking at me. I could feel the Aderline rush into my veins. James looked seventeen.

"Step away from the door." he said. I did as ordered. He locked the door and turned around to me. I could see the anger in his hard brown eyes. I looked at the gun and then at him.

"What do you need James?" I asked him in a soothing voice.

Sharpay's POV

I walked out of Exam room three after my third patient. That was the third kid with a common cold. I shook my head and finished the last detail on the chart and placed it on the nurses' desk. I picked up the next chart and walked into the waiting room. "Elizabeth Taylor." I yelled. I looked to see a girl walking towards me. "Follow me, please." I said walking into Exam room three.

"Ok Elizabeth, what seems to be the problem?" I asked her as she sat on the table. She was twenty-three years old.

"Well you see I have this rash near my…opening and I was just wondering if I could get testing done." She said nervously.

"Ok, uh when did the rash start?" I asked writing this down on her chart.

"Last week when my girlfriend and I started to do something…different." She said.

I looked up. "Well what was this different thing." I asked. It was important and it didn't bother me. I was going through all the papers in here from her past visits.

"Whip cream." She whispered. I nodded my head and closed the chart.

"Well that's your problem. You're allergic to whip cream. You came in here when you were seven with a rash on your skin." I said looking at her.

"Oh…I never knew that." She said getting off of the table. I nodded my head as she walked out of the door.

"If only people actually thought before they came to the doctors." I said walking out of the room again. I looked at Exam room nine. I haven't seen Gabriella yet. I shrugged and went to get another chart to call someone else.

With Taylor and Chad

"No I want my blue flowers. I can't have yellow." Taylor said to Chad.

"Ok, ok don't worry we'll get your blue flowers." Chad said sitting down writing in his patients chart.

The silence filled the air in the interns' locker room. Taylor sat there a little longer, bored out of her mind. She let out a loud sigh and stood up. She walked out of the room with Chad still doing his charts. She didn't have to go home yet. She saw Ryan walking by. He looked a little upset.

"Taylor, there you are have you seen Gabriella?" he asked

"No why?"

"Because she asked Kelsi to have a girls' sleepover tomorrow night." He said.

"Really? Finally." Taylor said walking off not letting Ryan finish talking.

"Pregnant women." Ryan mumbled walking off in his search for Gabriella.

Six hours later…

It was six O'clock and Gabriella was no where to be seen. "Maybe she went home with Catherine." Troy said as they stood in the locker room. They were all dressed to go home, but Gabriella wasn't with them. In fact no one had seen her all day which scared everyone. Exam room nine was empty where Sharpay had last seen her.

"No, Chad texted me a minute ago. He has Catherine and he's changing her now." Taylor said.

"Well she has to be somewhere. Let's just try home then we'll figure out what to do then." Sharpay said walking out of the locker room with the rest of them following…

**A/N ok so who expected that? Eh? It's probably a bad chapter, but hey it's the best I could think of and I always wanted to do a story like this and I saw it in a Episode of ER. It's not going to be like that episode, but the gun thing is from it. My Aunt and cousins are out and they are like attached to the computer so that's why it's so short. **

**I want to thank everyone who are still reading this story and I hope to make the next update soon:)**

**Oh and if you guys want something to happen in the next chapter dealing with this crisis just tell me in a review. I have an idea in mind, but I also want you hear everyone's ideas:)**

**HAPPY HOIDAYS!**


	27. Chapter 27

What a Drag

Chapter 26

_Last Time:_

"_Um…Cumming, James Cummings." I yelled out. I looked up to see a tall man walk up to me. I smiled at him and told him to follow me. I smiled at Sharpay as I passed her and went into Exam room 9. I closed the door after me and turned around to look at the boy. Once I did I saw the cold metal looking at me. I could feel the Aderline rush into my veins. James looked seventeen._

"_Step away from the door." he said. I did as ordered. He locked the door and turned around to me. I could see the anger in his hard brown eyes. I looked at the gun and then at him._

"_What do you need James?" I asked him in a soothing voice._

_Chapter 26 Gabriella's POV_

Five hours earlier…

There was a gun in my face and I was terrified. I never thought this would happen to me. Yes I always saw it on TV, hell I saw it on ER and thought hey that'd be funny if that ever happened to our hospital, but that was a joke. A sick joke. I didn't have a kid then and I didn't have friends. Now I have friends a boyfriend and a daughter. I don't want this. Hell I don't want anything to do with guns, unless it's on TV. But now I'm stuck with them. I'm stuck with the gun pointing at my heart. He told me to sit down on the exam table and I did. He was now pacing and mumbling things.

I looked around the room. There was nothing I could stab him with. Well there was a scalpel in the drawer. I could get up and say I'm getting water, but I didn't want to take any chances…or did I?

"I'm just going to get a cup of water ok?" I said to him. He just stared at me as I got up and walked slowly to the sink. I took a cup and started filling it with hot water. I heard him pacing again. I opened the drawer slowly and got the scalpel out and closed it. I hide it up my sleeve and turned around. I leaned against the counter bringing the burning hot water to my lips. I took a small sip and looked at him. I had the scalpel ready in my hand. I threw the water in his eyes and stabbed him in the arm. I was about to make a run to the door, but I felt his hand around my arm. He pulled me back and threw me on the floor. I was fully on the ground and was about to get up when James straddled me. He looked at me as I was frozen in my spot.

He leaned down to my ear as the breath was stuck in my throat. "Don't try that again." He whispered. His breath lingered on my ear for a while. He stood up and I was still laying down. I let out a breath and sat up. I wiped the tears that was streaming down my cheeks.

I watched him as he took the scalpel out and lift his sleeve up. He looked back at me. Instead of seeing death in his eyes I saw confused. "Do you have bandages in here?" he asked me.

"Yes." I said from the spot on the ground. He looked big from here. And he needed to trim his nose hairs.

"Well, get up and fix what you caused."

I quickly got up and went to a drawer. He sat on the table holding the gun still.

I took out the bandages and started wrapping them aground his arm. The fabric already absorbing the blood. I finished wrapping it and walked to the trash can where I left the wrappings.

"What are you trying to do here?" I asked him.

"Shut up. I want you to get us up to the third floor where a Dr. Bolton is." He said to me. I turned around. Troy.

"Why Dr. Bolton?" I asked.

"He killed my mom and I intend to get revenge on killing him." James said to me.

"Kill him? But it was probably…" I said trailing off. Cummings…oh my god, Sarah Cummings. She was about fifty. "No James she had a tumor and it was too big. I was in that room when he was performing the surgery. We did everything we could." I said trying to explain it to him.

His eyes started to darken and I know I had hit a nerve, even when I wasn't trying to. The room fell silent. I looked at my watch. It was five. "Ok this is what we're going to do. We're going to go out there and your going to say you have to go and bring me to get an x-ray. When we get to an elevator that's empty we go to Dr. Bolton's office." He said.

"I-." before I could even finish my sentence he interrupted.

"Or I could just shoot everyone in this hospital before I find him myself." He said.

"Ok, but just put the gun away." I said. I put it in his jacket and followed me out the door. I looked around the place. The nurses and doctors were walking around doing their job. I looked at the nurse Alice. She smiled at me and I smiled back. I seemed calm, but in truth my heart was about to explode. I had a million plans running through my mind, but they all involved someone getting hurt. I couldn't have that on my conscious.

We walked to the elevators and got in. There was one person in it, but they got out on the first floor. We finally got on the third floor and I was hoping Troy in surgery.

With the gang

Chad had finally gotten Catherine changed and ready. He was now walking along with Taylor and Troy trying to find Gabriella. Sharpay and Zeke were on the second floor and Ryan on first and Kelsi on fourth. "Where could she be I mean we paged her ten times." Taylor said checking her phone to make sure she didn't miss a call.

"Maybe she's in the locker room." Chad said walking off with Catherine.

Taylor sighed. Her best friend was missing and no one could do anything. Gabriella would have at least left something behind even if she ran away. But she didn't have a reason to runaway. Everything was prefect with the friends and also with Troy.

She looked at the elevators as they opened. Just then Gabriella and a young boy stepped out of the elevator. "Troy there she is. GABI!" Taylor yelled.

Gabriella looked over to Taylor and Troy. Her face filled with panic. She just turned her head.

Gabriella's POV

They were here. Oh gosh and Taylor. She couldn't be here not now. "Bolton." I heard James gruff. I looked behind me as he pulled the gun out.

"NO!" I yelled as I pushed him to the ground. I heard at least eight shots. Eight bullets were shot. Eight chances some one could have been shot. Eight reasons why I love Troy.

Eight reasons why I should say yes to chances. Eight reasons why someone was shot.

"OH MY G-D!" I heard some yell.

I shot up and looked over where a crowd was forming. I…I couldn't…breath.

Eight reasons why I hated guns…

**A/N: ok so the last time I updated was around December 22****nd****. You see I thought the last time I updated was last month. These days are going by quick. I'm sorry for it taking so long. It's just I'm now working and volunteering at a hospital and I usually come home late for my homework and I also babysit this bratty kid. So as you can see I do at least 15hours a week at the hospital, two hours at work, six hours of school a day, my driving lessons, which I hate and then the babysitting I do for extra cash. **

**I love fanfiction too much to forget about it. But as of now I'm going to be taking a break. Once I finish "Chances in this Lifetime", "Truth", "Loosing it", "Fault" I will stop writing for a while. **

**What a Drag will be ending soon because i think after like thirty chapters of a story it just gets boring. So I will be ending this in chapter thirty or somewhere in the thirty's. I know some of you might hate me, but I just want to start a new clean slate wit no old stories to do. So that's a small update.**

**I hope you all still read this story till the end because I love your reviews for this story so much because they make me smile:) ha-ha**


	28. Chapter 28

What a Drag

Chapter 27

Last Time on what a Drag:

_Gabriella's POV_

_They were here. Oh gosh and Taylor. She couldn't be here not now. "Bolton." I heard James gruff. I looked behind me as he pulled the gun out._

"_NO!" I yelled as I pushed him to the ground. I heard at least eight shots. Eight bullets were shot. Eight chances some one could have been shot. Eight reasons why I love Troy._

_Eight reasons why I should say yes to chances. Eight reasons why someone was shot._

"_OH MY G-D!" I heard some yell._

_I shot up and looked over where a crowd was forming. I…I couldn't…breath._

_Eight reasons why I hated guns…_

Chapter 27

Gabriella's POV

Surgeons are control freaks. With a scalpel in your hand, you feel unstoppable. There's no fear, there's no pain. You're ten-feet tall and bulletproof. And then you leave the OR. And all that perfection, all that beautiful control, just falls to crap. And then you start to wonder if you knew this was your last day on Earth, how would you wanna spend it?

I pushed myself off of the ground and ran over to the crowd. I saw that at least four shots have been at a wall or floor. "Move I'm a doctor" I said pushing my way through. My words were caught through in my throat. "Troy." I whispered. Taylor was kneeling over him she looked fine. I pushed my fingers to his neck and checked for a pulse. "He's alive." I said seeing my vision get blurry.

"Gabi, he's going to be ok." I heard Taylor say. I look over at her and smile. My eyes travel over her body and the one thing I saw first was the damp spot in her jeans.

"Oh my…Taylor are you having contractions?" I asked her, looking back at Troy with my hand over his wound. It just missed the heart.

"No why…" she asked looking at me.

Before I cold respond she fell back onto the floor and starting seizing. "TAYLOR!" I yelled. I let go of Troy asking the nurse that was near me to help him. I crawled quickly towards Taylor and that's when I noticed the gunshot wound in her stomach. It was now visible in the light. The dark purple shirt looked like it was blending the blood in with it. I put my hand over the wound. Troy's blood was covered with it. "Shit, shit, shit, this is not happening." I whispered.

"Did anyone call doctors?" I yelled. I hated ER now. Abby was pregnant she was nearly shot; she had the baby, and now Taylor. Shit.

"I called Bailey, Kelsi, Ryan, Sharpay, Chad and the rest of them." I heard Michael say.

I nodded my head letting him know I heard. I looked behind me and saw that the Cumming's kid was on the ground with two police men arresting him. They were the security people here. Taylor's body was still on the floor, her eyes were still open. "I didn't…notice…it…" she whispered to me.

"Don't worry it's not your fault." I said smiling at her.

I looked at Troy as Bailey went to him. "Oh my God." I looked around. Kelsi, Sharpay, Zeke, and Chad were standing there. Chad was holding Catherine with his mouth open. "Taylor." He whispered handing Catherine over to me. I took her in my arm with my right hand still over the wound.

Taylor smiled at him, but said nothing. "Excuse me." I stood up and let the doctors get to Taylor and start working on her. I backed away from the two of them as my hands rested on Catherine's butt and back…my blood hands.

"Gabriella come on you need to be checked out." Kelsi said.

I looked at them confused. "No, I'm fine this is Taylor and Troy's blood…" I said trailing off.

"No, Gabriella, your arm." Ryan said. I glanced down at my arm. The bullet had made a small graze on it. Nothing major…

"She's only five months. The bullet hit her stomach." I said. "The bullet missed Troy's heart." I added in.

"Here," Zeke said taking Catherine out of my arms or at least trying. My grip tightened around her. "Gabi, let me take her." He said softly.

"No, I want her here now. This is my what third time nearly loosing her…no she's mine." I said holding onto her kissing her forehead. I breathed in the baby smell. Bailey and three other doctors rushed passed us with Troy and Taylor on stretchers.

"What did they say?" Sharpay asked Chad.

I looked at Chad. He looked like he had seen death. "Her pulse is steady. The baby's coming no matter what. It'll be on the respiratory system till its lungs are fully developed." He said giving a week smile.

"That's good." Ryan said.

"It's very good, but they're going to need what caused her to have a seizure." He said as we started walking.

"Did you hear what they said about Troy?" Zeke asked.

"Uh…no. I'm not so sure…sorry I was just focusing on Taylor." Chad said to me mainly.

"It's ok…" I said breathing against Catherine's head. She laid her head on my shoulder and had her thumb in her mouth.

"Look Gabi you really have to get that checked out. Come on you can still hold Catherine." Kelsi said. She laid a hand next to Catherine's head. She led me downstairs. I heard the group saying they'd call each other. Ryan and Sharpay were going to be with Troy. Zeke was going with Chad to Taylor's room to tell e with her when she was giving birth.

Kelsi led me to an empty ER room saying that she would just stitch it up herself. She rolled up my sleeve. I looked at the wound as she injected some numbing medicine in my arm. It was small. I got two stitches.

We walked up to the fourth floor where Troy was. Taylor was one floor down. We walked up to Ryan and Sharpay. I looked around the observation room above the OR. There were three people there. I looked down into the room where Troy was. How hard was it to remove a bullet?

"Uh, his vitals and blood pressure is fine. He hasn't lost a lot of blood and he should be fine. The bullet hit a blood vessel, but that's fine. They repaired it. It didn't hit any arties. Half an inch lower and his lungs would have collapsed. They're just making sure everything is fine." Sharpay said.

All that in an hour…it took me an hour to get my stitches. Catherine kept moving around.

"I'm going to go upstairs." I said walking away. I walked to the staircase where I leaned against the wall once I got halfway down the flight of stairs. I let the sob control my shoulders as they heaved back and forth. I held Catherine's head to my chest. I didn't want to let her go. I took in a deep breath and wiped my eyes. Once I felt in control I walked the flight and went onto the third floor. I looked to my right where the four bullets had hit the wall. I continued to Taylor's room. As I got near there I could hear yells.

_Breathe in  
Breathe out  
Tell me all of your doubts  
Everybody bleeds this way  
Just the same  
_

"I'm only five months along…I…I can't…" I heard Taylor wail. I pushed through the door and walked into the greenish room. It was the room I had woken up in when I had Catherine. I looked at Taylor who had her legs propped up. She was leaning against the pillows holding Chad's hand. Her face was streaked with tears as a stand by nurse was waiting to hook the baby up to the breathing machine.

"Taylor, you have to." Chad urged her.

_Breathe in  
Breathe out  
Move on and break down  
If everyone goes away  
I will stay  
_

I looked at Taylor as her eyes wandered over to meet mine. "Gabi." She breathed out. I walked up to the other side of her bed and took her other hand. My hands were white and pale, but somewhat red from the scrubbing to get the blood off. "Hey…your having a baby." I said smiling at her. It was a false smile, but I had to give something.

_We push and pull  
And I fall down sometimes  
I'm not letting go  
You hold the other line_

"Gabi, tell them I can't do it, I'm only five months…" she wailed to me.

_Cause there is a light  
In your eyes  
In your eyes  
_

I took a breath in and let it out. What was I suppose to say?

"Calm down. First off you need to believe in this moment, that your baby is coming. Once it's out your going to be rushed into the ER to have surgery on that bullet wound." I said. Was it right? I don't know.

_Hold on  
Hold tight  
If I'm out of your sight  
And everything keeps moving on  
Moving on  
Hold on  
Hold tight  
Make it through another night  
_

"I don't want her to die. She'll die if I give birth." Taylor cried with pain and sadness.

"Tay, you don't know this. Look at this," I said pointing to a sleeping Catherine with my eyes, "Remember what the doctors said to me? They said her chances were slim. Tay, look at her now. She's what ten months…six….I don't know as long as she's alive that means she proved the doctors wrong. She proved them wrong and I know this little one is going to prove them too…I promise you." I said smiling.

Flashback

"_**How is she?" Gabriella asked in a low quiet voice.**_

_**Bailey looked at her intern and took in a deep breath. "She's…she weighs one pound and her lungs aren't fully developed. She was blue when we got her out, but she's in her normal color now. There are soft spot around her skin so we're letting them grow. She's on a machine to help her breath…"**_

_**Gabriella looked up and saw her boss's mouth a little open. "But…" Gabriella started out for her.**_

"_**But she…when we got her out she wasn't breathing and we finally got her too, but there's a very slim chance she'll make into her third day…" there she said it, she said it and she felt horrible. One lucky baby came into the world and it only had about three days to live. She looked at Gabriella as she just stared. "Gabriella, I'm so sorry." She whispered.**_

_**Gabriella shook her head sniffling. "I'm fine, I was told to expect this." She whispered, not letting her tears fall. "Please just, go away." Gabriella whispered pressing her palms against her eyes.**_

…

"_**Hey little girl, I'm your mommy, Gabi. You're the best kicker I think I have ever felt, did you know that? Well you are and I loved every second of it. You're doing great so far, you're my prefect little angel." Gabriella said and unconsciously she let her fingers trace her daughter's stomach.**_

…

_**My name…she never said my first name unless it was telling a patient's family that they had passed away…**_

"_**No she still has one more day." I said shaking my head and walking over to the incubator and looking into it. I placed my hand on top of it, letting my finger tips trace the glass. Her chest rose softly on its own. "She's breathing on her own." I said barely above a whisper. I looked up and saw every one was gone. It was just us four.**_

"_**She's only breathing for while. She'll be gone within an hour or less. No more." she said. I looked at her.**_

…

"_**She's healthy…her lungs aren't fully developed, but she's perfectly healthy and you were right, she has asthma. We'll get medicine for her, but don't excite her. Her lungs aren't fully developed yet." Bailey said warning me.**_

…

"_**You're a big girl, yes you are." I cooed Catherine. She was now six months old and she came home about three months ago. She was doing great.**_

_End of Flashback_

_Everyday, there comes a song  
With the dawn_

We push and pull  
And I fall down sometimes  
But I'm not letting go  
You hold the other line  


"Ok, Taylor your doing great!" her doctor said to her as Taylor pushed. I looked at Chad who had panic written across his face praying the baby was alright.

"Ahhh! I'm pushing!" she yelled as the doctor urged her on.

"Okay, okay Taylor stop pushing. She's crowning!" the doctor yelled. Taylor fell back against the pillows and looked at Chad.

"I love you." She said to him.

"And I love you." He said kissing her forehead. I smiled at them. They were the perfect couple.

_Cause there is a light  
In your eyes  
In your eyes  
There is a light  
In your eyes  
In your eyes_

Breathe in  
And breathe out  


"Okay, we have a girl!" the doctor yelled.

"Is she okay?" Taylor asked as the baby was handed over to the nurse.

She looked so small. There wasn't a cry filling a room like the one I heard three doors down on the way here. "Oh my god…please tell me she's not dead." Taylor said crying as Chad held onto her. I felt Catherine shift against me. Another nurse was setting Taylor up to transfer her downstairs for the bullet wound.

"No, let me see my baby!" Taylor yelled as she was wheeled out of the room. Chad was hot on their wheels. I looked at the nurse who was now cleaning the baby's form. She was already hooked onto the breathing machine.

_Breath in  
And breathe out  
Breathe in  
And breathe out  
Breathe in  
And breathe out_

"How is she?" I asked.

The nurse looked at me and smiled. "Her lungs aren't developed fully yet, but from the looks of it she's fine. We're going to run some tests on her and see from there." She said. I nodded my head and walked out of the room.

_Look left  
Look right  
To the moon  
And the night  
Everything under the stars  
Is in your arms_

I walked upstairs, but my legs felt heavy with each step. Once I opened the door I was met by three people. "Troy's out of surgery. He's in room 364. He's still a sleep, but you can sit in with him." Ryan said to me.

"Uh, Taylor had baby girl. She's in the ER now." I said pushing passed them and walking down the hallway with rooms 350 to 370.

I opened the door to his room. His face looked pale with all the wires. I sat down next to him in the chair. My arms were numb from carrying Catherine all day…night was it?

"Troy," I whispered… 

_Cause there is a light  
In your eyes  
In your eyes  
There is a light  
In your eyes  
In your eyes_

"I want to marry you…and I don't mean a year from now or three, but I mean when everything is settled. When Taylor and her baby are ok and out of here and when you're ok. I want to marry you and move into a big house and have more kids and have a husband. I love you Troy…"

_There is a light  
In your eyes  
In your eyes  
There is a light  
In your eyes  
In your eyes_

"I wanna marry you even if it means dying…" I whispered holding his hand and kissing Catherine's forehead…

**A/N EIGHT PAGES BABY!!! Lol, it's eight pages guys I feel so happy. Now most of you are saying ugh this is soo really rushed and the medical facts are so wrong, but hey I'm only 15 what can you say?????? Ths song is called "Breath in Breath out" by Matt Kearney. It's a great song!**

**Um…I hope you all read and review. And I hope you enjoyed the loooonnng flash back lol those flashback are around Chapters 13-16.**

**Night:)**


	29. Chapter 29

What a Drag

What a Drag

Chapter 28

Gabriella's POV

I opened my eyes trying to get them used to the light. I wasn't home…I shot up in my chair finally remembering yesterday's events. I looked at Troy's bed. He was sitting up with Catherine on his lap. She was waving her arm around trying to catch Troy's finger that was in the air. She finally got this face on her and hit his arm like a baby would do. "Oh so that's how you want to play." He said laughing.

She was getting big…Troy looked over right at me. "Look who's awake." He said smiling.

He looked perfect, like he wasn't even injured at all. "How are you feeling?" I asked him.

"I'm fine, just my chest hurts. Bailey said I could be out tomorrow and be back to work in a month." He said smiling.

"That's good." I said sitting on his bed.

"Taylor's doing good she woke up an hour ago. She and Chad named their baby." He said letting Catherine play with his finger.

"Oh yeah what's her name?" I didn't want to talk about anyone else. I just wanted to talk about my future with Troy. I wanted to ask him to marry me.

"Her name is Gabriella Sharpay Danforth."

"Seriously? Is Chad ok with that?" I asked him.

"Chad suggested that name. Taylor loved it because she loves you guys." He said smiling at me. "And she also wanted me to ask you if you could be little Gabi's Godmother. Ryan is going to be the Godfather."

I smiled. Not only did I feel honored, but excited. I didn't have to have a reason to spoil my godchild now, but my smile faded away. Troy was talking now on how he wanted to know what happened yesterday.

"Gabi, hey...did he hurt you?" he asked me.

I looked up into his eyes. "No…just a scratch or two." I said. The hospital door opened and in came Sharpay carrying two trays of food. Kelsi and Ryan also walking in with their food. Sharpay sat Troy's food on his table and sat down. "Where's Zeke?" I asked.

"Oh, he's scrubbing in on surgery. Taylor and Chad are fast asleep so we came here." Kelsi said.

"Yeah, Bailey told me to tell you to get your ass home and shower and feed Catherine." Sharpay said taking a big bite out of her sandwich.

"I should go home and shower." I said standing up. Their blood was still on me.

I took Catherine from him and kissed him on the cheek. "You'll be ok here?" I asked him.

"Of course he will. He has us." Ryan said.

"Gabi I'll be fine. I'll talk to you when you get back."

I walked out of the room and down the hallway. I held Catherine close to me for warmth. Getting my coat and keys from the locker room I went to my car. Everything was getting blocked out in my mind. I was home just like that. I didn't even remember how I got home here so fast. I got out of the car and closed the door. I backed up two feet and opened the back door unbuckling Catherine out of her car seat. That's when I realized her birthday was in two months. I smiled and closed the door and walking up the steps. I opened the door and looked into the house. There wasn't any noise. I leaned against the door frame with Catherine on my hip, her head against my shoulder. I could feel her drool seeping through my blouse. I walked inside and closed the door.

Two months later…

I sat down on the bench outside. It was fall and the air wasn't too cold or too warm. The backyard was filled with the autumn leaves. I looked around and admired my handy work. Taylor and the baby were coming home today and it was Catherine's birthday so I decided to celebrate by throwing a surprise party. Troy came home a week after he woke up and was back to work. Little Gabriella was doing fine. She was taken off of the respiratory system after readings showed she could breath on her own. Taylor looked as if she lost all the baby weight and she was happy because her wedding after all was in two more months.

The balloons were moving softly in the wind. You could see 'You're 1" and It's a Girl!" written on the balloons. I looked around and saw Catherine sitting on the play set that Sharpay and Zeke got for her and Little Gabi.

"SURPRISE!" I heard everyone yell. I turned around to see Taylor and the baby and Chad walking down off the deck. I stood up and smiled.

I walked over and took Gabi in my arms. "Well hello there my godchild." I said smiling. I kissed her head and handed her back over to Taylor. "Thanks Gabi, for this." Taylor said smiling.

"You're welcome. Plus it's the least I could do." I said smiling. An hour into the party we all exhausted Gabi jr. so Chad put her to bed in Catherine's crib. I decided since Catherine was one she could at least get use to the big girl's bed.

I turned around from the snack table and saw Catherine looking at me. She was standing up and holding her arms up for me to lift her. I rolled my eyes and bent down lifting my daughter up. You want something to drink? I asked her. "Apple!" she squealed. I smiled. She must've said her first word, which in fact was Zeke about three days after the shooting. I picked up a carton of apple juice and tuck the straw in, "What do we say?" I asked her.

She looked at me questionly. She still wasn't able to form sentences. "We say please and thank you." I said handing her, her juice and walking back over to the table where everyone was sitting.

"When are you doing it?" I heard Ryan ask.

I sat down and smiled at everyone. "Uh soon." I heard Troy ask. I looked over and smiled at him as Catherine drank her juice.

"Here, show her." Troy said, "You look tired." He explained taking Catherine. I smiled as I handed her over. She seemed eager to be in daddy's arms. She was a daddy's girl after all. I looked at the both of them as Troy drank form her coffee mug. They looked so similar.

"I know, but it wasn't fair!" Kelsi yelled laughing. Everyone was laughing including Taylor. She looked over at me and winked. I smiled and joined the conversation of everyone else.

Two months later…

December 23rd…

I stepped out from behind Taylor and looked at her. She turned around and looked at me, "You're sure I look okay? Nothing's wrong with the dress or the hair, anything?" she asked making sure.

I rolled my eyes, "Of course I'm sure!" I said. I walked over to the dressing room.

"Sharpay come out now!" I yelled.

"What's taking her so long?" Kelsi asked checking her make-up in the mirror.

Just then the door opened and Sharpay turned around. "Zip this up will you." She said. Kelsi placed her brush on the table and walked over her own lavender dress spilling around her feet as she walked over. I watched as Kelsi tried zipping it up. "It's not working." Kelsi said.

I looked over at Taylor who looked over in horror. "Sharpay I told you not to be eating all that food! I am going to kill you if that dress won't zip up!" Taylor yelled.

"It's not my fault, plus I haven't been eating as much since Catherine's birthday!" she groaned.

"Well then when did you start gaining weight? Just when I need you the most you decide to get fat and on my wedding day!" Taylor yelled.

"Hey, I only put five pounds on!" Sharpay said turning around.

"Hey, hey, hey! We have an hour don't worry." I said to the both of them. I looked over at Sharpay. "So when was your last period." I asked smirking. I had seen the positive pregnancy test in the trash can this morning.

Sharpay looked nervous. "I don't know." She shrugged trying to zip her dress up.

"You're pregnant aren't you?" Kelsi exclaimed.

"No…I mean I'm sorry Taylor I didn't want anyone to know. I mean this is your day, I'm sorry!" Sharpay said hugging Taylor.

"It's ok, just try and get your dressed zipped up, I'm going to be a aunt again." She said pulling away.

"Congrats. Now stand still." I said as I tore the dress at the side down at the stomach a little.

"Gabi, by God you better know what you're doing." Taylor said. I knew she was glaring at my back.

"Oh hush up." I said as I took my small sewing kit out of my purse. I started sewing up Sharpay's dress. Finally I stood up and zip the dress up easily. "There we go." I said smiling.

"Just in time." Taylor said putting on her white heels.

"Hey you know if I didn't know you're a bridesmaid whore. I mean did you ever watch 27 Dresses?" Sharpay asked as she picked up her flowers.

"Oh be quiet." I said.

"Ok so how do I look?" Taylor looked.

I took her in. her eye shadow took for ever this morning. She wanted it soft, but daring with white and gray. Her dress was long and ending at her feet. It was strapless with avail falling just above her but.

"Prefect." We all said.

One by one we walked up the aisle with Taylor coming in last. I looked over at Chad's face. He looked happy. I looked at Little Gabi who was sitting on Bailey's lap with Catherine sitting next to her. I smiled at Catherine who just giggled. The priest was now talking as I looked at Troy. He looked in a deep thought and I smiled. He was thinking a lot lately, it was cute.

Two hours later.

"Ok now smile!" I yelled at Taylor and Chad who were eating. I laughed as I got the picture of them with their mouth's full of food.

I laughed walking away and towards the table where Catherine had run up too. She was sitting in the chair next to bailey. She had taken to bailey a lot now. "Yup!" I heard her say.

"Hey, I hope she isn't being too much trouble." I said smiling.

"Nope cookie monster is being just fine with me." Bailey said. I smiled and walked away. I finally sat down at the head table and looked around for Troy. I didn't see him so I decided to take his meatball off the plate and started chewing.

"Ok, hello everyone, first off I wanted to make a toast." I turned in my seat bring the fork up to my lips and stuffing another meatball in my mouth. I smiled as Troy stood on the empty dance floor. "Taylor and Chad, you guys might have taken forever to get together, but you finally did. Thank you for that by the way. So what I planned tonight is special. I had asked Taylor and Chad to allow me to do this and they said yes immediately. Chad even said if I didn't do it he would do it for me." Everyone laughed and so did I. I brought another meatball to my mouth.

"Gabriella, I have asked you twice and this will be my third and hopefully last time. I tried to write a speech and I did, but it seems silly now because all I want to say is I love you. I love you and I want to marry you. So here's my first question out of twenty-one questions," I smiled that was the first game we played when we met each other. I ate another meatball before he continued. "Will you marry me?" he asked.

I stopped chewing the meatball in my mouth and stared at him in shock. "Mmph!" I said. He looked confused. I held up my finger and swallowed the food and stood up. I walked up to him in the middle of the dance floor.

"Yes." I said to him and smiled.

**A/N Ok I seriously am sorry guys. I have been really busy lately. But my main reason for not updating was because I was hospitalized about twice these past two three weeks. I haven't been eating properly or have I been sleeping properly. Sadly I even spent my sixteenth birthday in the hospital on the 17****th**** this month. I'm now trying to finish my stories and sadly for this one I only have a chapter or two left for this story.**


	30. Chapter 30

Dear Readers,

I know what you're saying she updated! Og crap its just one of those stupid author's note saying their sorry. And I am sorry. This school year is not going as planned. I went to the eye doctor turns out I have a swelling on my eyes or something and if its still there in four weeks im most likely going to have a head scan and crap and my dog has cancer so that's not fun and its junior year and Shakespeare has taken over my life, literally. My sister says I have been mumbling Macbeth in my sleep.

That and I have been planning my life around homework teaching working and trying to squeeze my friends. In. now I have three stories I need to work on. What a Drag, Loosing it, and Truth which I am re-writing. Now you guys have to have just a little patience with me since my life is busy and i'm pretty sure everyone's is too.

Ok im going to get typing to which I hope will be good "comeback" chapters

Did anyone hear Britney's new CD? LOVE IT

Anyone see twilight? I did four times and I LOVE it lmao

Anyone see HSM3? It was so good my four friends (one hated it and the other was complaining Zac was too gay) well my friend and I were crying and were hugging each other like we don't want to finish high school

Lisa


	31. Chapter 31

What a Drag

Epilogue

Gabriella's POV

Words are words that put together sentences. Now we don't usually listen unless they call us bitches, whores, slut's, it's not you it's me or…will you marry me? Or one of our favorite, our children's first word. I personally don't listen to words expect the ones my friends say. I've been called a bitch before, I've been asked to marry someone before, but somehow the third time with the same person is much more special.

I'm a doctor or to be more specific a surgeon. My six friends and I are doctors. We have been best friends since high school through college, roommates, lovers, drinking buddies and now here we are making sure we had everything with us and leaving this one place. This one house we lived together in for nearly two to three years. My friends are the best they are my family because I don't think I could live without them. We could walk into the bathroom while the other was in the shower and wouldn't think twice about it. It felt like we were on _Grey's Anatomy._ Let me tell you something every night or so we all sit down and watch our shows with junk food. We could talk about sex with each other. I can't tell you how many times we cried together, killed each other, or got in fights together or even put bets on each other. Let me start from the beginning.

Troy Bolton our boss…kind of and Chad's best friend. He's three years older then us, but he and Chad were neighbor's back in tenth grade until he moved away because he finally graduated. Sure we all met him because he always hung with us, but I never really noticed him at all. That was until I found out he was the head of neurology. He had grown up so much. Amway's we started dating and I found him cheating on me with some bitch from the ER. Callie BITCH-WHORE! I found out I was pregnant and I wasn't going to tell Troy until…

_Chad's POV_

_Well I think I saw a rat on the side of the street on the way to work this morning, it wasn't fun. Gabi wouldn't get out of bed that was funny. This case is so boring. This kid just has a broken arm. I want to scrub in a surgery. Like last week, that was a good one._

_Do-da, do-da and we go round and round and round and I have to shut up._

"_Chad, I was looking everywhere for you!" I looked ap and saw my boss/best friend/ex-best friend._

"_What do you want?" I asked, trying to sound like I didn't care, but I did…I think, wait no I'm on Gabriella's side._

"_Do you know what's wrong with Gabriella?" he asked me._

"_Why do you want to know, you broke up with her. Plus you lost me forty bucks yesterday."_

"_How did I loose you forty bucks? So I can still care about her."_

"_You made me bet. And none of your business."_

"_How did I make you bet?"_

"_You did."_

"_When?"_

"_Yesterday at lunch after Gabi threw up on you."_

"_No I didn't."_

"_Yes you did. I have the group as proof."_

"_But I didn't make you bet!"_

"_Leave me alone, you owe me forty bucks." I said to him._

"_But I didn't make you bet!"_

"_Dude, just admit it!"_

"_Ok, fine I made you bet."_

"_Good now give me the forty buck you owe." I said holding out my hand. Troy rolled his eyes and went into his pocket and got forty bucks. He handed it to me and I put it in the picket of my scrubs._

"_Now tell me."_

"_No."_

"_Chad!"_

"_What? What did I do this time? I was just doing my work!" I said to him._

"_Chad!"_

"_What?!"_

"_Tell me or I'm firing you!"_

"_You wouldn't do that…would you?"_

"_Tell me what's wrong with Gabriella."_

"_She's sick…with the flu!" I said starting to get nervous._

"_And?"_

"_And nothing, oh but she did sleep with that guy Steve from the bar two nights after you two broke up…maybe he baby is his." I said looking down at the ground thinking._

"_Baby? What baby?"_

"_Baby…hello where have you been g-…wait I mean what baby? Where there's a baby here?" I asked._

"_You said there was a baby."_

"_No, I don't know any baby, but I did once, but it peed in my face, I was five and it was my little brother…what an evil baby! Dude I swear it was planning on killing me!"_

"_Chad, who's pregnant?"_

"_Jeez, what's with all these questions? I'm hungry…"_

"_Chad, if you don't tell me then I'll starve you!"_

"_You can't starve me."_

"_I'll fi-."_

"_NO! Don't say that evil word! That's a VERY, VERY BAD WORD!"_

"_Well tell me who's pregnant."_

"_Ok, fine I'll tell you. Man I tried to stop her, but it's your mother."_

"_My mother is seventy."_

"_She is? Man that means we're getting old too!"_

"_CHAD!"_

"_GABRIELLA!" I yelled scared._

"_Gabriella is pregnant?"_

"_Well yeah, but it's yours, but then again it could be Steve's." is aid._

"_Thanks for telling me."_

"_Wait! CRAP! Dude no! You can't know! Wait I'll do a spell on you! Uh…I uh…oh I'm in trouble! You have to hide me from Gabi! She's going to kill me!" I yelled._

_Man why is it me? I always let things slip without noticing it! I'm going to be dead in ten minutes._

_I looked as Troy ran to find Gabriella._

_I'm going to go hide…_

Chad said that's exactly how it happened. I even remember searching for him that day. I even remember saying my kids first words were going to be bitch or something, but thankfully that never happened. My daughter Catherine. She is a sweet heart and will be breaking some hearts. When she was born she had trouble breathing. When my friends got the news Sharpay went crazy

_Sharpay looked up at the group. Her mind began to run and only one person in her mind stood out. "Damn it!" she yelled handing Taylor her balloons and walking as fast as she could._

"_What's her problem?" Zeke asked looking at her. He was still pissed at her. But as much as he didn't want to admit too, he liked her._

_Sharpay slammed the door open to the men's bathroom. She went through a set of doors which had 'employees only' on it in black. She walked into the men's locker room and heard one shower running. She stormed over to the curtain and sure enough there was Troy Bolton._

"_What the hell-." He said as he turned around completely naked as Sharpay threw a punch at him, square in the jaw. He slid down against the wall holding his jaw in pain. She bent down, "come near her and I swear I will hit you harder and make your life living hell." She said standing back up and turning the shower onto cold and turning off the hot water._

I have a wide range of family and I'm grateful for them. I'm grateful that they are here all the drama and the break-ups. We would eat pounds of food and we didn't care if we gained the weight if we lost it, it would save us time from buying more clothes.

Catherine Marie Bolton just turned three with her parents still not married and I wanted to change that. Well we did a year ago, but the planning of the wedding took longer than expected. Troy wanted a traditional wedding and I let him have his fun. I just pointed my finger at the dress I wanted tried it on and brought it. It's tomorrow.

My wedding is tomorrow. I sat up in my bed which was empty and I frowned. Troy was always next to me when I woke up where was he? I pushed the white quilt off of me and walked out of my room and down stairs. I giggled to myself as I thought of a memory. There were boxes everywhere. Taylor and Chad had moved in next door to the house and were expecting again and Sharpay and Zeke were moving out next week. They would be gone by the time Troy and I returned from our honey moon. The lucky part is the house across the street suddenly became vacant and they took it. Ryan and Kelsi well they are in New York and would be returning next week they said they were sorry for missing the wedding, but I was ok with it.

"Ok, so I want some pancakes." I said walking into the kitchen. There was usually food on the table. There wasn't. In fact it was empty. "Hello?" I yelled into the house. Nickel's came running in through the back door's flap and came to a halt in front of me. I looked at him.

"Do you know where everyone else is?" he turned his head to the side. "Of course you don't." the front door opened and I turned to look at it. There was Sharpay and Taylor standing there with bags.

"Hey we dropped the kids off at Bailey's she said she would more then happy to take care of them." Sharpay said.

"Did you shower yet we only have three hours to get you ready." Taylor said dropping the things on the floor.

"Shower for what?"

"Your wedding oh come Gabi I know we were drinking last night, but you had like what two glasses of wine. You're not hung over…" Sharpay said.

"HOLY MOTHER OF SHIT!! My wedding!" I bolted up the stairs and ran into the shower. I turned it on and I could hear Sharpay going to Taylor.

"You owe me twenty."

In about two and half hours my hair was curled put in a bun and my veil on my head and my white strapless gown was on. It was a full ball. A big fluff ball…, but it was prefect I felt like Cinderella marrying her prince.

We were at the church and I was walking around. Trying to figure out I was going to eat. I was starving I did skip breakfast and lunch I just wanted to eat.

"Hey Gabi?" I looked at Sharpay she looked amazing in her blue dress. It was flowing over her six month bump.

"Yeah?"

"You know when you get back I'll be bigger…and I was thinking if well instead of Taylor taking care of Catherine could Zeke and I take care of her? I mean we'll need practice." She said to me

Sharpay you're going to be a great mother don't worry, but yes go ahead I think Taylor will be more then happy to hand her over.

"We're ready!" Taylor said handing me my pink roses. I was walking down the aisle by myself. I waited for Taylor and Sharpay to walk down together so I could too.

I pulled the veil over my face and looked at myself. The brown eye shadow matched my skin, but it was more darker and it sort bought my eye color out. I had three strands of curls coming out of the bun and my chap stick was slapped on. I was after all going to kill Troy and I did not want him to have lipstick on him.

I took a deep breath as they opened the doors. The crowd stood up and started walking up to see my husband. I heard Catherine yell mommy! Somewhere and that made me laugh harder.

Every girl wants their happy ending of some sort and I finally found mine…

**A/N I know very bad way to end it, but I just got too bored of trying to figure out a cute ending. I have been pondering on how to end since I posted the AN chapter, but I got nothing. So I hope you guys liked even it was a little better. Happy Holidays******


End file.
